Changed Champions
by JadeRose1
Summary: Centon Slash, Takes place between Survivor Series & TLC. Randy is trapped can John save him. Multi pairing with Hunter & Steph. Co-written with Waldron82
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

November 24, 2013

John entered his locker room with a smirk of satisfaction playing on his face, his boyish dimples on full display. Everything had gone according to plan from his retaining of the World Heavyweight title to the finish of the show. The look on Randy Orton's face when John came out to steal the Viper's glory after his WWE title win had been priceless. John had pointed at his t-shirt as he gave Randy a challenging smirk, the print on his shirt saying it all, EVEN STRONGER. He wiped his face off with a towel, debating a shower as his body was covered with ring dust and sweat. He was supposed to go out with some of the guys for a celebratory drink. Mike and Kofi were waiting on him.

The Viper stormed his way through the back. After the show ended Hunter, Stephanie, & Kane walked to the back leaving a fuming Viper in the ring with no explanation. He couldn't believe the nerve of John strolling out to the ring like he was the King of the mountain. He was the champion over on Smackdown, the B Show, the filler brand. Everyone stayed clear of him as he headed down the hall towards his locker room. He was about to go in when he stopped & looked to the left seeing John's private room. He stormed over shoving the door so hard it bounced off the wall behind it as he walked in the room catching the door as it came back & slammed it behind him. His jaw was set firm & his steel like eyes burning with rage.

John turned around to look behind him at Randy, hearing the door slam. The sight of the angry wrestler amused him more than anything. "What is it, Randy?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with mischief. "Want to go out with me and the guys to celebrate my win?"

"What was that shit out there John?!" Randy snapped, one could almost picture the venom dripping from his mouth. "You think you can just stroll out there and take MY TIME! Why the fuck would I be around whatever group of sycophants that wish to hang off you tonight?"  
"Group of what?" John asked, confused. "I was just talking about Mike and Kofi."  
Randy actually gave a mix of a scoff & a laugh at John's ignorance. "Oh yeah your collage education did you wonders Cena."

John just smirked at Randy, trying not to show his annoyance. "At least I don't have to cheat to retain my title. I take on Del Rio with a bum elbow and you run from Show like a little whipped pussy."  
"That's not cheating...I didn't break any rules. As for your...'bum' elbow we all heard the trainer tell you it was sound. So don't give me the bull shit of how you had the odds stacked against you." Randy walked closer to John. "I had the odds stacked & I was just picking my spot. So don't even try the woe is me underdog shit."

John looked up at Randy, his normally twinkling blue eyes narrowing. "You have no idea the pain I have been in so you can go fuck yourself. As for having the odds stacked against you...it's hard to lose when you're on your knees with Hunter's dick shoved down your throat isn't it, Randy?"

Randy scoffed. "I am sure you know quite a bit about that...I know you have had your share of cocks John." Randy smirked. "Including mine." The smirked vanished. "And how do you NOT call Big Show a big odd against someone. One good hit can lay anyone out...including your ass."

"True but you never would have won if Hunter and Stephanie hadn't come out to save your ass." John turned from Randy and walked to grab his duffle bag for the shower, pleased with himself. "As for having your cock I had forgotten all about that." He threw the comment over his shoulder. "Sorry...guess it wasn't very memorable."

"Maybe I should give you a refresher lesson then Cena." Randy sneered as he closed more of the space between them.  
"Don't think so." John quipped as he opened his duffle to remove clean socks, boxers, jeans, a belt, and a clean shirt for his night on the town. "I don't fuck cheaters...Only winners are allowed in this ass."  
"Oh so that mean you bend over for any mid card face there is that asks..." Randy smirked. "So that's your real plans for tonight then...handicap match of you verses Miz & Kofi...see who taps your ass better?"

John's teasing tone vanished at Randy's last words. He spun around to face the younger man holding his change of clothes with fire and his eyes. "I am NOT a slut!" John pointed at the door. "I don't have time for this! I have to change and shower! Now get the hell out!"

"Yeah keep trying to tell yourself that Cena..." Randy smirk grew. "As for me getting out why don't you try to make me."  
"I said Get The Hell Out!" John tossed his clothes aside and took his leather belt, hitting Randy with it across the chest, not hard enough to cause damage but definitely to sting a little. "Don't make me kick your ass, Man!"  
Randy looked down at the spot where John just tried to strike him. He rubbed it lightly. "Awe did I strike a nerve wif the wittle champ." Randy started to mock John. "Is the champ scared of the Viper?"

John's face turned red with outrage. He wanted to wipe the smug look off Randy's face. "I'll show you scared." He hissed, striking Randy again only much harder this time, the leather making a cracking sound as it hit his skin.  
Randy gave a hiss from the impact; a red welt marred his flesh. "I'm still not leaving." Randy told him defiantly. "Not till I get want I'm after."  
"Fine stay here all night for all I care." John turned to gather his discarded clothes. "I'm changing and getting the hell out of here. Go let Hunter fuck you. He's probably waiting."

"Shut the fuck up!" Randy snapped as he reached for John. "How dare you try to disregard me." Grabbing John's arm he attempted to spin him back towards him. "Your fan club can fucking wait!"  
John turned, pissed Randy had grabbed for him. "Touch me again, Orton." He fumed, unable to do much with an arm full of clothes.  
"Touch you again & you'll what Cena?!" Randy grave John a firm shove.

John threw his clothes to the ground and advanced on Randy. "You asked for it." He said moments before tackling the Viper to the ground. Randy's back tried to arch from the impact with the cold cement floor. He then tried to grab a hold of John & work his way from under John. A groan like sound came from him that it was hard to tell if it was pain or something else.

"What's the matter, Orton?" John felt smug and powerful as he looked down at the struggling Randy. "Just like in the ring you talk a big game but can't back it up." Randy went still, closing his eyes as if almost debating defeat. The moment John seemed to of maybe letting up Randy somehow maneuvered himself from under John & hooking one of his arms over his head.

"You don't know shit about me Cena." Randy almost hissed in John's ear as he was now almost on top of John's back. He moved the arm to put more pressure the same time using the hand to squeeze John's shoulder. John could feel Randy's manhood pressing against him and his body couldn't help responding a little as memories were brought back. His face flushed and his breath came in short pants. John was still pissed as hell but now a little lust was present as well.  
"Oh yeah? W-Why don't you try to show me whose boss then?" John struggled but his heart wasn't in it, his heating body starting to win over. "Show me why I can't forget the Viper."

Randy smirked as he kept John's one arm trapped above him. "Knew you would be asking in Time Cena." He took his other hand to rub John's ass/hip. "No matter how much you think you loath me...you keep lusting for me as well." A small groan escaped John's mouth before he could stop it. He had lied when he had told Randy he had not remembered their sexy times in the past. He could remember his rival's impressive cock more than he cared to admit.  
"W-Well then show me what you've got if you think you're so tough."

"Say it Cena...you want me...no matter how fucking much you think you hate me...you want me." He took the hand from John's hip & wrapped it around John's body to pulling him even tighter against him body, his hardened cock pressing against John's ass. His palm pressing right near John's own manhood. John shuddered, the aching in his body overriding his pride.  
"O-Okay...Maybe I do want you." John pumped his hips, silently begging for Randy to touch his plumping cock. "Make it good, Orton."

"You have anything I can use Cena...or should I just rip you in half?" Randy asked as he took his hand to open John's cargo shorts. John was having trouble thinking at the moment in his heated state.  
"Think I have some lotion or conditioner in my gym bag." He almost moaned; sweat already rolling from his face from the tension.

Randy cautiously released John. "Get your ass bend over that couch." Randy smacked John's ass before he moved to the bag of John's toiletries. He knew it would feel so good to fuck John again. It had been a couple of years since the two tangled. His current situation he craved & needed that feeling of control.

John stood to his feet on wobbly legs as he moved toward the couch. He was now free to go but a part of him relished the rough pleasure the Viper offered him. Randy was right about one thing. He was constantly surrounded by eager rookies willing to kiss his ass to get ahead. It felt good to have someone take that control from him at times. John reached the couch and bent over on it, keeping his hands planted on the seat as he waited with bated breath. Randy grabbed a bottle of lotion walking back over a low groan seeing John looking so eager for him. He walked behind John, setting the bottle down he reached around John to finish opening his shorts & pulled them down along with John's boxers. He smacked John's ass hard before he went to lower his trunks.

John jumped, unprepared for the surprise smack to his ass. "Hey, watch the goods." He grumbled although his cock was standing at full attention with his need to be filled.  
"Oh shut up you know you like a little pain...that's what made our 'I quits' great." Randy tried not to wince as he lowered his trunks, faint discoloration evident on his own ass. He reached for the lotion & started to apply some to his cock. He gave a faint shutter at how cold it was.

"Just shut up and fuck me." John almost whined as he was growing impatient. "I need to feel you now!"  
Randy moved closer to John lining his cock up. "I nearly forgot how impatient of a fucker you can be." He then pushed in his cock breaching John's hole. He groaned at the feeling of John's ass slowly opening for his cock. John moaned as he felt Randy push into him.  
"I f-forgot how big you are." He panted, his muscles wanting to tense from the intrusion. "Haven't bottomed for a while."

"Feels good though don't it Cena...get you nice & stretched." Randy didn't believe John's comment of not being a bottom for a while, but who was he to dispute that fact. Once he was balls deep he pulled back only to slam back in faster & harder. John refused to tell Randy how good it felt but his loud moans gave it away.  
"F-Fuck!" He cried out, driving back, trying to bury the Viper's big cock in deeper.  
"Oh fuck!" Randy cried out as he felt John drive himself deeper. "That's a good boy." Randy almost mocked. "Just loving the feel of my cock filling that ass." He moved to drill John again.

John could not think of a witty comeback at this point as he was sweating, shaking and moaning from the sensations Randy Orton was bringing to his craving body. On one particularly hard thrust on the Viper's part, Randy's cock brushed over John's sweet spot, causing the older man to swear in bliss. "Oh, damn! Right there! Don't stop!" Randy didn't know why but he felt inclined to oblige John's desire filled cries & continued at the same angle but faster & harder to pound John's sweet spot as he began moaning himself at how John's ass was twitching around his cock.

"Oh yes, fuck me!" John screamed out into the locker room. Every hard movement of Randy's hips brought him new enjoyment. His cock was weeping with pre-cum and he could feel the heat building. "Going to cum so fucking hard soon!"

"That good hmm...fuck you so nice I'm gonna make you blow without even touching your cock." Randy held an unseen smug look on his face as he continued to pound the older man, not admitting he was close himself. John felt his balls tighten from Randy's words and treatment of his body. He trembled and reached his peak with a loud groan, his cock emptying itself on the couch he was holding on to. "FUCK!"

"OH DAMN!" Randy cried out himself as he came shortly after John feeling how tight he was. Randy originally was planning on pulling out & shooting over John's back, but his body didn't give him time to carry out his plan. He pulled out & just admired John's ass as he worked to fix his trunks. "Guess I'll get me answer another time...I got to run." Randy headed for the door. "Hope you have a fun night with your ass full." Randy left the room the door swinging shut behind him.

John couldn't explain why but he felt a little annoyed and hurt that Randy had just fucked him and ran off like he was a paid hooker. "You're a bastard Randy Orton." He growled as he stood and headed for the shower to wash off. He was never letting the Viper near his ass again. The cold-hearted prick had no feelings at all. "You could have at least said thank you." John sighed and hoped it was not too late to catch up to his buddies. He could use a cold drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy got into his locker room & locked the door before moving to his bags. As he reached for them he heard a sound he was dreading, the beep of missed phone calls. He picked it up to look already having a feeling. Color drained form his face as he checked seeing Hunter had tried reaching him. He dialed back. "Hey Hunter..." Randy cringed. "Sorry I got delayed...you know how rookies can be...I'll be there I promise...I know...fo-forgive me please. I'm sorry...th-that isn't needed Hunter Sir...I still need to shower...yes as quick as I can...bye Hunter Sir." Randy hung up the phone nearly shaking as he stripped down to grab a quick shower before rushing off. He rushed for the shower room glad for privacy so no one could see the marks on his body that were hidden by his trunks & pads.

Randy was so distracted he didn't even notice the shower room was too large to be private nor was it empty. He just rushed to get showered as he faced the wall. John heard a sound in the shower and turned to see Randy sharing the space with him. He stormed over to the younger man, not caring if he invading the other man's privacy. "Thanks, Prick!" John shouted into his ear. "Fuck me and run out of the room without even a fucking thank you. I hope you never know what it feels like to feel cheap and used." The last line was spoken with hidden hurt behind it.

Randy jumped hearing John, His head turned with a look of uncharacteristic fright. The shock caused Randy to stumble & fall on his ass with a hiss of pain. "I'm sorry ok?! I never should have done it OK!" Randy started to stand up again. John watched Randy's body as he tried to stand up. The anger he felt began to fade as his eyes took in the marks marring Randy's tanned skin.  
"Randy, who has been hurting you?" John asked as he studied Randy. He knew the blemishes had not been caused by wrestling.

"Hazard of the job...what the fuck you care?" Randy snapped out. Bruises not only marked his ass, but his wrists & around the lower parts of his legs that would be covered by his knee pads or boots. "Don't you have something your late for?" He moved to try to get distance between him & John. He just wanted to...no he needed to hurry & get out of there.

John grabbed one of Randy's wrists as he tried to pass him, looking down at it pointedly. "This was not caused by wrestling." He stated calmly. "I won't push. You ever feel like telling me...I'll listen." He released Randy with a sigh. Randy almost scoffed.  
"Yeah right...whatever...buddy." Randy's tone sarcastic as he returned to what he was doing. John rolled his eyes at Randy's attitude as he went back to his shower. That man could be so damn frustrating at times. John wondered if the Viper had any feelings at all.

Randy rushed his shower & hurried from John's presence. He dried a quickly as he could & got dressed before rushing from the arena like his pants were in fire in fear of any fresh marks appearing on his body that night.

* * *

John showered and dressed before leaving the arena and meeting up with Mike and Kofi. They all headed to a local bar for John's victory celebration."Drink up, John. All drinks are on me, Champ!" Kofi slapped John on the back.  
"Yeah, and the look on Randy's face at the end was priceless." Mike added with his trademark smirk. "The Viper was pissed as hell." John shifted a little at the mention of Randy, wondering how his buddies would react if they knew he had just been the Viper's moaning bitch. He pushed all thoughts of Randy from his mind and partied with his two coworkers.

Meanwhile

Once Randy returned to the hotel he hurried to his room to drop his bags off & then head for the penthouse. The higher the elevator went the lower his spirits fell. He knew his rage towards John's actions would cost him. He knew no mercy would be given. The only saving grace what they could never mark his body where it would be seen. Maybe a small part of Randy wished they would. He was dressed in jeans & a black silk dress shirt, the cuffs buttoned to cover the bruises that marred his wrists. The reemergence of the icy predator was his mask to the pain his body & mind has been in for months now.

Randy may not have floated in the same circles as John, but he was warmer there for a few years until he got pulled back in to a dark place, which was by Hunter's side. There was a few years Hunter actually seemed nice, and more so left Randy alone. Hunter was a married man, even had a few kids. What did he need him for? Well a few months back he found out. An outlet for Hunter's dark needs and he was not always alone. The elevator arrived & he stepped off heading down the hall. He knocked on the one door, his eyes lowered as the door opened. His mouth went dry as the door opened & he could make out a frame stockier then Hunter. His heart was already racing knowing who it was.

"Evening Ka-Kane Sir."  
"You're late."  
"Ye-Yes Sir..."  
"Get in here." Randy walked into the room, he wanted to look around but just kept his head down. He heard the door shut behind him. "See the bedroom with the door cracked open?"

Randy faintly lifted his head & eyes to look. "Yes Kane Sir."  
"Go in there & strip down...then lay face down on the bed."  
"Yes Sir." Randy moved towards the room at a slow pace, but not so slow to anger the monster.

Once in the room Randy stripped bare & laid flat on the bed as instructed, he fought to control his racing heart. He lost track of how many times he would question himself why he would do this. He sadly submitted himself to this treatment for the false view of power. If he ever tried to walk away he would not only lose his title, but his job. Hunter flat out told him if he ever tried to refuse his orders, ever tried to walk away...ever try to tell, his career would be over. Another positive would show in Randy's records & that would be his third strike.

As he laid there he faintly heard footsteps enter the room. The carpet made it hard to determine who it was for sure. "You know better than to be late Randy."  
"Yes Hunter Sir."  
"You told me it was a rookies fault?"  
"Yes Hunter sir."  
"What if I don't believe you."  
"Wh-Why would I lie sir?"

"Fear of your punishment if I decide it was your fault you were late. Who was it."  
"I don't remember the name...don't think they told me."  
"Come clean, and maybe we won't be so harsh on you."  
"About what Sir?" He tried not to jump when he felt a smaller hand grab his to move his arm & he knew not to resist as Stephanie took his arms to place then in leather straps that ran under the bed. He wasn't sure if it was Hunter or Kane that went to secure his ankles which bore matching marks. Marks cause by the straps that now held him secure to the bed. Straps that would try to grip into his skin over time he struggled as he would try to escape the pain.

"We know you were with someone Randy...in an inappropriate way." Hunter told him as he took a leather belt & lashed across his ass. Randy clenched his teeth to not scream. "Oh yeah nearly forgot something... since you seem to only tell lies tonight you don't need to speak. Dear if you please."  
"Of course." Stephanie replied before moving around the room to retrieve a blindfold & ball gag. She sat next to the bound man. "Just relax Randy...maybe it won't be too bad." She gave a cold laugh knowing she didn't mean a word of it. She turned his head to face her & leaned giving him a deep kiss that made Randy feel like slime. She then ordered him to open his mouth for the gag. Once again what choice did he have? She then put the blindfold on him.

Randy had no clue how much time passed as it just became a blur of pain. He knew he was whipped, fucked, and whipped some more. Tears fell from his eyes as he continued to fight screaming out, why give them the sick satisfaction? Randy was not sure, but pretty sure each of the three had their turn with him in their own ways. Everything was in a haze when he faintly heard Hunter. "Still with us Randy boy?"

He gave a faint nod. "Good...don't want to passing out before the finally." Hunter gloated. "I want to make sure you never forget who you belong to." He moved back. "Big man."  
"You will need to hold him." Kane ordered. Randy could feel as someone's knee pressed down on his right leg, then someone pressing on his lower back. "That should work." Kane told them. Next Randy knew was searing pain ripping through his body along with a scream to match, muffled by the gag. The smell of burn flesh filled his nose, burnt flesh that Randy knew was his own before he passed out.

Randy was untied & left as he laid. They left the room shutting the door. "See you tomorrow Big guy." Hunter told Kane.  
"Sure thing boss…" He gave a sadistic grin. "Was fun…" His licked his lips. "Been a while since I used a branding iron on someone." He laughed as he headed for the door. Once Kane left Stephanie took a hold of Hunter's shirt to guide him close for a deep heated kiss. She then gazed into his eyes with warmth that was nowhere in sight with Randy. "So…how goes our acquiring our new toy?"  
"Soon my dear soon…remember we can't be rough with this one."  
"Don't worry I don't plan on it…well not until our other one breaks anyways." Stephanie gave a cold laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy woke the next morning body still racked with pain of the night. He tried not crying out in pain as he moved. The pain worsened as he went to sit up. He saw the usual treatment for the morning after, two pain pills & water. He took them without second thought needing something to deaden the ache. He knew they would be his undoing if Hunter tossed him away & had him tested, but it was too late now. They could be poison for all Randy cared at this point. He moved to get his clothing & get dressed to return to his own room.

As he pulled his jeans up he hissed from the pain, but also felt a large bandage covering part of his right cheek. He felt as if he could be sick when he had a feeling he knew what the bandage covered. The last thing he remembered before passing out. The searing pain & burning smell. He gulped looking at the bed seeing the mess where he was sitting. His body filled with the fluids of his tormentors & he couldn't do anything about it till get got back to his own room. He made sure the marks on his wrists were covered again with the shirt before he left the suite. He got on the elevator to head to his own room for a few hours of reprieve from this hell before he needed to head for the arena. He looked almost dead on his feet as he tried not to slump in the elevator.

John woke up with a small hangover from his party the night before. He dressed in a simple outfit of jeans, a t-shirt and ball cap before leaving his room in search of a hot cup of coffee in the guest lounge of the hotel. Just as John was leaving his room he noticed none other than Randy Orton exiting the elevator. "Just great." John mumbled as he saw no way to avoid the approaching man without looking stupid. He waited on the inevitable gloating his rival was sure to toss his way.

Randy's body language spoke of anything but an overly confident man. He saw someone in the hall but was so out of it to even fully tell who it was as he fought to stand up a little straighter. Outside of his room he couldn't afford to be seen as anything but the confident, cold-blood & calculating Viper. The grimace on his face might have been seen as an icy look, but was more a mask of pain as the pills had not fully entered his body yet.

When John could no longer ignore Randy without seeming awkward he gave the seemingly icy Viper a glare of his own. "Don't even think about rubbing it in, Orton." He almost growled quietly. "You got the best of me this time. I'm man enough to admit it." Randy seemingly just nodded as he moved past John. He just wanted to get back to his room before the space around him begins to spin too much. John voice sounded murky & muddled to him as he went to move past the other champion.

"Wh-what ever...Ch-champ." Randy voice mumbled & almost hollow sounding as he didn't even look at him. John was taken back by Randy's response. He grabbed on to Randy's wrist to stop him from passing.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" John asked as he studied the Viper. Randy gave a faint low hiss as he tried to pull free of John's currently stronger grip.  
"Let go!" Randy snapped a mixture of anger, but maybe a touch of fear as the drugs wanted to affect more of his senses.

John let go, raising his hands in surrender. "Fine. Whatever, Man. Just wondered if you were okay. See you on Raw." He moved back to give the younger man his space. Randy continued down the hall away from John, a visible sway to his movements. He finally reached his room & went digging in his pockets for his key.

John couldn't help noticing Randy could barely even walk straight. He wondered if the guy was drunk, sick or on drugs. He had heard a lot of rumors over the years about his cocky coworker's destructive habits. John followed Randy to his room. He noticed Randy's hands shaking as he went for his key. "Mind if I come inside, Man?" He asked. "You look dead on your feet. I could bring you a hot coffee. I'm a little hung over myself." He tried to keep his tone light and cheerful.

Randy tried to look at John, sadly giving away how out of it he was really feeling. "Why you trying to be nice to me John?" He tried to get his door open. "Don't you have your groupies waiting?" The words didn't hold their normal bite. John looked into Randy's glazed eyes and was more concerned.  
"Because, regardless of what you may think of me I'm not a selfish asshole, Randy. I want to make sure that you're alright." John pushed the hotel door open.

"But I am one right? As for alright...matter of opinion right?" Randy moved past him into his own room. It was a decent room, but not a suite like most of the rooms on the floor. He just made his way to the bed falling face first on it not really caring if John followed him at this point or not. A deep part of him, hidden deep under the mountain of pain & fear, marked by his cocky brash personality of a man that maybe, just maybe hoped John could push his way through to find him hidden inside.

John watched Randy collapse on the bed and decided he was staying for Randy's own good. "Let me help you, Man. I'm not trying anything I swear." John walked over to the bed after closing the door. He worked at removing Randy's shirt to make him more comfortable. Part of Randy was freaking inside, but then remembered John had already seen the marks to his wrists before. The smaller part of him begged the bigger part to calm down. It was time for this to end, maybe just maybe John was the one that could help him. Randy hissed as he rolled to his side to oddly let John unbutton the dress shirt.

"Why?" Was all Randy could form to ask. John & he had been at odds on & off for years. Even when Randy was 'a good guy', he was still a loner most of the time. A part of John's heart was touched when he heard Randy's sound of pain.  
"Because you are hurting, Randy. That much is obvious. And no matter how many words may have been exchanged between us over the years I want you to be okay." John could not stop a gasp from escaping as the shirt was removed. The marks that marred the other man's wrists were deeper and more noticeable. "Randy...d-did someone...tie you up or something? Where did these come from?"

"Doesn't matter..." Randy mumbled. "I'll be ok for...tonight..." Randy's eyes started to close. He could be heading for a hospital...but yet somehow he would make the show...he would have to make the show. John knew that whatever had happened to his coworker had taken its toll on the young man.

"Randy, I'm going to remove your shoes and pants." John warned as he went for the shoes. "I want you to relax and take it easy."  
Randy eyes snapped open before trying to scurry up the bed despite the groggy feeling of the drugs & the dulled pain from the injuries. "NO!..." Randy was panting like a scared animal. "Just leave me the fuck alone! Why you trying to care!"  
"Relax, Man." John soothed as he stepped back. "I didn't mean to invade your space. I figured you don't have anything I haven't already seen. I was just trying to help."

Randy was almost shaking as he staying near the head of the bed, but seemed to calm slightly. "I wouldn't be so sure." He mumbled before he realized what he had said. The moment the words left his mouth he began to panic again. "Just get out! No one asked for your god damn sympathy!"  
John heard the slip and was determined not to leave without answers. "Randy, you are hiding something. Someone has hurt you and I'm not leaving until I see that you're okay. You may not have asked for my help...but you sure as hell need it."

"And what makes you think you are my saving grace? Some sort of knight in shining armor?!" A scowl crossing his face. "Who the fuck say I need help, because I don't feel like stripping down for you?!" Randy went to move from the bed his footing shaky from the pain pills. His eyes looking hazier. "I just had a long night...leave me the fuck alone."  
John sighed, at the end of his rope. "No, not because you won't strip for me. Because you're in pain and shaky as hell on your feet. I want to help you but I can't force you to accept it." He gave Randy a look of sympathy. "If you want me to leave I will."

The almost pleading to John's eyes melted a small piece of Randy's icy walls. His head lowered. He moved to sit back in the bed with a cringe flashing across his face. "It wouldn't matter." He mumbled. "Not worth it..." He wanted to say he wasn't worth it. John sat beside Randy on the bed.

"Randy, if someone is hurting you it's always worth it to get help."  
"Fine." Randy sighed. "there is...bu-but I can't say who. So it doesn't matter."  
John sucked in a breath, debating what to say. "I won't pry, Man. It's your business. Just please...don't let some son of a bitch hurt you. Okay?"  
Randy wasn't sure what to say that would not expose everything. "Yeah. Hey shit happens right?"

John patted Randy on the shoulder. "Are you sure there is nothing else I can do for you before I head out? I have a few things to get finished before Raw."  
Randy lightly shook his head. "No..." He was silent a moment. "But John?"  
"Yeah?" John answered, looking fully at Randy.

"Sorry...for last night...and." His eyes lowered. "And thanks for at least trying."  
John patted Randy's shoulder again. There was something unsettling about seeing the cocky Randy so human. "It's okay, Man. I was acting like a real dick about the Pay Per View. I kind of deserved to be brought down a little."  
"Why did you come out anyways? That is normally a heel type move?"

"Didn't you know it was scripted?" John asked in surprise. "They wanted me to do that. Kind of come out to challenge you after your win." Randy looked back up at John his shock not hidden at all.  
"What? No...why the fuck you think I was so pissed at you back stage? I even asked you what you thought you were doing." His head then lowered wondering why he was not given the heads up. "OK...so we have a promo tonight...about last night. As far as I know that's it." Randy looked at John wondering why he seemed to have more insight then he did right now. "Right?"

John shifted a little, feeling uneasy. "Uh…there may be more but I'm not sure yet. There has been some talk...But I'm not allowed to go into it right now."  
"Right man...ok...well you said you had things to tend to. See you at the arena."  
"See you." John stood and left the room with a sinking heart. Their conversation had reminded him of a choice he was told to make by tonight. He no longer felt like getting coffee but instead retreated back to the safety of his hotel room. His words the night before about not being a slut rang in John's ear. He sighed as he dialed Hunter's number, knowing what he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Hunter was still lying in bed with Stephanie when his phone started ringing. He reached over to grab it despite Stephanie's protests. He looked at the ID before answering. "Hey Champ."

"Hi, Hunter Sir." John took a deep breath as he swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry to disturb you...I...uh, just wanted to let you know that I thought over the conditions of...what we talked about and I accept them." John had never felt so cheap before. He could not believe he was stooping this low for a championship.

Hunter had a devil's grin to him. "Glad to hear it Champ...you won't be disappointed I am sure. Just don't disappoint us...Stephanie has...high expectations of you." Hunter gave a faint laugh. "See you tonight." Hunter hung up the phone & moved from the bed to make sure Randy was gone. He returned a moment later. "Good...I am sure he will be pleased with a night off." Hunter laughed again as he moved to join Stephanie again.

John hung his head as he sat his phone beside him on the bed. After all his hard work had he become a company whore, fucking the boss and his wife to get ahead? He tried to clear his mind of the coming events so he could focus on preparing for Raw. "It's only a one-time thing." He tried to reassure himself. "Just please them once and it's all over."

* * *

Shortly after John left the room Randy passed out. He only came to hours later when his phone went off in his jeans. He moved to pull it out seeing the alarm was going off. "Fuck!" He rushed from the bed cringing in pain to rush for the shower. He felt like dirt...lowly slime as he peeled the soiled jeans from his body. The inside coated with the fluid of his attackers that seeped from his body as he rested. He could also see few traces of blood as none of them were gentle with their actions. He bit his lip in pain as the water ran over his body, the burn to his flesh felt searing from the running water, but he had to be clean. Once done he dressed & headed for the arena. Reaching his locker room he got word Hunter wanted to see him.

His stomach twisted in knots, but he made his way there. He knocked & was told to enter. Hunter sat at his desk, while Kane stood to the side of him. Stephanie was actually sitting on the edge of the desk. "You wanted to see me Hunter Sir?" Randy addressed him trying to keep a professional air to him.  
"Yeah I have some news for you tonight...well a few pieces of news. First you don't have any...additional appearances after the show."  
"Excuse me?" Randy asked slightly in shock.

"You have the night off...from your extra duties." Hunter sneered. "But you do have work tonight. We are placing a feud on you & John...to help build it you two will be in a tag match."  
"WHAT! You have to be joking...How can you expect me to take any kind of bumps after...well..."  
"It's called being a professional...now GET OUT!" Randy was fuming, but once again was caught. He turned to storm from the office.

John was waiting just outside of Hunter's office and overheard Randy's heated words. After Randy stormed out John walked into the office with concern in his eyes. "Hunter, Sir...Uh...can I tell you something that won't leave this office?"  
Stephanie slid off the desk smoothing her suit. "Sure John, what is it." She answered for her husband with a faint silkiness to her sometime rough voice. Kane had to fight rolling his eyes.

John hoped he was doing the right thing as he looked at Stephanie. "I have the knowledge that Randy is being...hurt by someone. I don't have any idea who...But he was in pretty bad shape this morning. That could be part of the reason he protested taking a lot of falls tonight...B-but he didn't want to say anything about it."

"I can try to take it in consideration when I go over the match later with Del Rio. Being Randy partner maybe we can see how much of the match he wants to carry. Of course we will need at least a few moves between you and Randy. Don't worry it will be taken care of."  
"We just wanted to make sure you were set for tonight Champ." Hunter told John. "You know pretty straight forward promo between you two, off the cuff just keep it PG. Then more of less a standard tag match."

"I appreciate the consideration." John said, grateful Randy would be okay. "I'm kind of excited to get to have a small feud with Randy again. The fans always seem to enjoy it."  
"That they do John...and it has been what about three years? So they are overdue for something that will cause a buzz...like the unification of the main title." Stephanie commented before she started to eye John over. "I am sure you enjoy causing a buzz...really get things humming."

"We can discuss that later Baby." Hunter told Stephanie. "So any questions John?"  
A small blush tinted John's cheeks as he felt Stephanie's eyes roaming his body. "N-No, Sir. I think you answered everything."  
"Good we will see you first segment." Hunter smiled a slightly lopsided grin.  
"Okay...um where do you want me to go after the show?" John knew the terms of their agreement and knew the question had to be asked.

Kane gave a silent chuckle wondering if John even noticed his presence there. "We are on the penthouse floor, 2302. We can go over more details once you arrive."  
John was so nervous he didn't even realize he had asked in front of Kane. "Yes, Hunter. See you after the show." He quickly left the office.

Kane laughed shifting a look at Hunter. "You know what to do big man." Hunter stated after he knew they were alone. "Talk to Del Rio & Show...make sure Randy learns the error of slipping up."  
"Sure thing boss." Kane smiled before leaving the office.  
"So much for Randy having a restful night." Stephanie chuckled.  
John headed for his locker room feeling a little better that he had been able to help Randy in some small way. The show went as planned...well at least for some. After the first segment Randy was fuming when he heard Hunter was planning on unifying the belts. Was that what John was hinting at before? What was Hunter thinking? Randy fought to stay professional during the segment. When Randy went to talk to Del Rio he was told not to worry he would handle it. Yeah the guy handled it already by giving him a few short arms when he tried to tag. They lost the match because when Del Rio got in the ring John got him to tap. Randy just snapped seeing red, his whole body ached & that just fueled the fire burning inside him as he proceeded to attack whoever was in his line of fire, who in this case was John as Big Show was laid out on the outside of the ring. He finally left after causing a path of destruction in his wake.

John walked back to his locker room slowly after the show, a little sore after Randy's attack on him. He knew Randy was a heel but did he have to hit so damn hard? That belt was heavy. He just wanted a warm shower before having to deal with his promise to Hunter and Stephanie. Randy just changed & headed for his car, he would handle a shower at the hotel. He wanted to get out of there before Hunter or Stephanie...hell even Kane could try to grab him for who knows what. He just needed to get away, he knew more pain pills awaited him if he wanted to get any sleep that night. He walked with a faint limp through the arena, his body now racked with a new pain on top of the old.

John showered and changed into a pair of tight jeans, a deep blue button down shirt and black dress shoes before heading off to the hotel. He wanted to look his best although he was nervous as hell. When he reached the hotel, he headed inside to find Hunter's suite. Hunter & Stephanie had left Kane at the arena to tie loose ends so they could head for the hotel to get ready. They had wine ordered up hoping to ease John's mind Stephanie felt like a kid on Christmas morning & John was the new shiny toy. It may have just been a question of which feature she wanted to try out first.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John stood outside of the suite trying to calm his nerves before knocking. This being his bosses he felt a lot of pressure to please them both. He knocked and tried not to fidget while waiting. Stephanie opened the door still in her suit minus the jacket. She gave him a warm smile. "Glad you made it John, come on in."

John wanted to laugh at Stephanie's comment. Of course he had made it. What choice did he have? He walked inside the expensive room and tried to give Stephanie a dimpled smile. "Thank you, Stephanie. This is a nice room."  
"Thanks John, so can we get you a drink?" She smiled warmly at him as Hunter walked over. His suit jacket & shoes were off, his tie loosened & shirt partly unbuttoned.

"How you feeling champ?"  
"Thanks, a drink would be nice." John told Stephanie gratefully. He then turned to Hunter. "Okay, Sir. Just a tad sore from Randy's attack but hey, that's my job right?"  
"True, that is the woes of the job."  
"Red wine ok John..." She sighed. "Or we also have beer." She headed for the small kitchenette.

"Red wine is fine." John assured her. "Thank you. M-May I sit down?"  
"Sure John, make yourself comfortable." Hunter told him as he moved to sit on the couch.  
John sat down, feeling a little uneasy. "C-Can we clarify up front what is expected of me for my part of deal."  
"Don't think it so much a deal...than a mutual arrangement." Hunter told John as Stephanie came over with three glasses of wine. "Stephanie & I enjoy...playing around some. It just gets boring & we like to bring in fresh blood time to time. We know it isn't for everyone John, so I was pleased you considered the idea." Hunter took the glass offered to him.

John took his glass, feeling like a whore for giving his body to be used for a job. "Well, I am a single man." John stuttered, taking a sip. "Do I h-have to do anything you ask even if I feel uncomfortable?"  
Stephanie sat down next to Hunter crossing her legs at the knees lightly swinging the top leg. "You can always decline; we do ask you just keep an open mind. If you don't like it...we don't need to do it again." She smiled before taking a sip of the wine. "But we have heard our share of stories about you John." Her eyes slowly roaming over John's body as she spoke.

John's face flushed yet again as he took a sip of his wine. "Many were exaggerated I'm sure. I hope I am not a big disappointment."  
"I guess we will see about that John." Hunter told him. "Guess big question out of the way first...which way do you swing?"  
"I'm actually bi." John told Hunter as he took another drink. "I enjoy the beauty in both sexes."  
"Perfect, so no hang up with playing across the board than." Hunter told him.

"Not so fast Baby." Stephanie spoke up. She focused on John. Looking him over again. "You a top or bottom?"  
John felt a little odd answering all the personal questions but knew they were necessary. "I've topped before...but prefer being the bottom most of the time with guys."  
"Nice." Stephanie smiled. "Anything you want to ask us to make you more at ease John? We want this to be a fun experience all around."

"Have you ever been with more than one person at a time before?" Hunter questioned before John could answer Stephanie as he finished his wine.  
Stephanie's words put John more at ease but he feared the answer to Hunter's question would make him look like a slut. "Yes, Sir." He finally admitted. "Years ago I was with multiple women at one time." He tried to laugh it off. "It was exhausting."

"Well we will try not to be too hard on you." Hunter smirked. "I had my wild days too Johnny...still do at times when Stephanie permits it...like this."  
"Ha ha Babe." Stephanie chimed in. "So where would you like to start John?" She finished her glass setting it down. She stood up walking over towards John. "Just relax...we won't bite...well unless you're into that." She gave a chuckle.

John took a deep breath as he looked into Stephanie's eyes. This was not some random ring rat. This was the boss's wife...his beautiful, powerful wife. "Maybe you can tell me what you would enjoy?" John asked finally. "Since you came to me surely you have some things in mind?"  
She leaned forward some drawing her tinted bottom lips through her teeth. "Well there is a few things I would like John." As she leaned forward she exposed just a hint of her cleavage to his view. "Like...you are so good on the mic I wonder if your mouth is good at other things...like giving a pussy a good tongue lashing. The same time having Hunter fill that nice round ass of yours."

Despite his nerves, John couldn't help feeling aroused by the words and sight of the lovely Stephanie. "I enjoy going down on a lady." John admitted, eyeing her cleavage being offered to him. "Do you mind if I touch?" He asked, looking at the covered breasts. "When it comes to the ladies I admit I'm a boob man and yours are perfect, Steph."  
Stephanie gave faint blush. "Sure John, by my guest." She gave coy smile. "May I sit on your lap?" She gave a faint batting of her lashes. Hunter tried not to roll his eyes as his vixen of a wife tried to play coy with John.

"Of course." John grinned as he patted his lap. Seeing Stephanie blushing made him more comfortable with his own nerves. John looked over at Hunter. "Is there anything off limits with your wife, Sir? I want to be respectful."  
"Just no intercourse...well without protection anyways. Other than that have fun." He smirked. Stephanie moved so she could sit across John's lap hooking one arm lightly across John's shoulders. She smiled as she reached for John's hand & brought it to the top button of her blouse.

John began to slowly undo the buttons on Stephanie's blouse one by one. When he reached the end of them he saw she was wearing a lacy white bra. "Beautiful." He whispered to her as he began to caress her mounds on the outside of her bra. It had been awhile since he had enjoyed the fairer sex. It was kind of an enjoyable feeling after being dominated by large men. "I'll bet what's inside the bra is even sexier." He husked into her ear, teasing one of her nipples.  
"Guess you will just need to see." Stephanie almost cooed as she shifted on his lap as she gave a hint of a moan.

"Sounds like a good idea." John whispered. He trailed his hands to Stephanie's back to unhook her bra, setting her ample breasts free. "Damn. I was right." John bent his head to begin caressing one breast with his hand while his mouth sucked on the second nipple, working to make it grow hard. Hunter stood up as Stephanie gave soft little moans at John's attention. He walked closer to caress his wife's head. He took a hold of her hair clip freeing her hair. "You like that Honey...the feeling of John's lips on your breast?" She nodded as the soft sounds still fell from her lips. Hunter cupped the back of her head before leaning down to kiss her lips. She wiggled more of John's lap as she could already feel herself begin to grow damp from the attention she was receiving.

John was growing hard himself from all the sexy sounds Stephanie was making. He alternated his mouth until both of her pink nipples were fully erect then trailed his lips upward to begin kissing the left side of her neck, teasing a hard nipple with his fingertips. Stephanie's hand gripped John's shoulder some feeling his lips trailing her body. Hunter broke the kiss stepping back, he removed his tie the rest of the way & started to remove his own shirt. "That's a nice sight, does it feel as good?"

Stephanie nodded with a moan. "Yeah Hunt."  
"Good." Hunter moved to the door of the suite slipping the do not disturb sign out & secure the lock. He then walked back towards John & Stephanie watching them from the new angle.  
John trailed his lips up to Stephanie's ear. "Would you like me to strip for you, Steph?"  
"Sure..." She answered almost breathless sounding. Hunter moved back towards the couch sitting.

"Come join me Honey...let's both enjoy the how." He smiled towards John, as his dress slack were already slightly tenting. John stood before the handsome power couple and slowly began to strip naked for them. He unbuttoned his blue dress shirt, letting it drop to the floor to expose his muscular chest. He then kicked off his shoes and unfastened his jeans, stepping out of them to leave him only in his red boxers.

Stephanie as she got comfortable next to Hunter allowed her hand to graze over his groin getting a groan from him as they both watched John's little display. Both sets of eyes watched John with a hungry gaze. "You going to finish...or should I go next?" Stephanie commented with a low purr.  
"I'll finish, Steph." John winked as he hooked his finger in the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and off. "All done." He smiled. "Your turn beautiful."

"Nice." She smiled as she stood up. "Shame you keep it hidden in those baggy shorts." She walked towards him trailing a manicured hand across John's chest. "Don't you think so Hunter? Can you picture the fans reaction if we got him in some real tights?" She gave a faint approving sound as she walked behind John admiring his ass.  
"It's his style Honey...makes him different." Hunter pointed out. "Come over & sit John." Hunter told him in a slightly commanding tone as he used his own hand to rub over his cock taking in John's exposed sight.

"Y-Yes, Sir." John walked to sit where Hunter had commanded. He eyed his boss's cock, knowing it would be masterful. Hunter draped his arm over the back of the couch as John sat down. "Don't worry John you'll see it soon enough." He smirked before focusing on Stephanie. "OK Baby." Stephanie walked in her heels to just a few feet in front of the two men. He licked her tinted lips as she looked over both men. Keeping her eyes on them she slowly ran both hands over her body starting with the shoulders & down over her exposed breasts. Her lips parted in a faint gasp as they ran over her nipples. Running them down over her stomach & to her hips. Turning to one side she took a hold of a thin zipper & started to pull it down exposing a hint of white lace underwear.

John couldn't help but lick his lips at the sexy sight. "You have a gorgeous wife, Sir." He said in an almost reverent tone. "You are a lucky man."  
"Yes she is...and yes I am." Hunter smiled as he moved his hand from the couch to across John's shoulder patting the far shoulder. Stephanie finished unzipping the skirt & turned her back to the guys before she started to slide the skirt down her legs bending at the waist to show off her lace clad ass & stocking covered legs held in place with a garter belt. Her legs looked more tone from the heels she still wore on her feet as she stepped from the skirt & slowly standing back up. Hunter took his over hand to cup & rub his cock pushing harder against his dress slacks. Stephanie looked over her shoulder at them with a wink.

"Looks like you have a bit of a situation Baby...why don't you let John see what he will be working with tonight. Unless he wants to open it for you?"  
Hunter smirked at John. "What you say Champ, want a closer look at the goods?"  
John looked down at Hunter's clothed cock. "Yes, Sir. I would." He reached over to unfasten his boss's pants before working to lower them, his eyes widening at the sheer size of Hunter's member. "Damn impressive, Sir." The only other cock John had ever seen that was bigger was Randy's.

"You have nice equipment yourself John." Hunter moved the hand from John's shoulder & lowered it to John's own cock wrapping his fingers around it. Stephanie turned with a coy smile walking slowly back to them. "May I?"  
"You know I don't mind Honey." Hunter told her. John gave a small moan at the attention paid his cock as he watched the approaching Stephanie, wondering what she was about to do. Stephanie figured John's lack of response was a positive as he didn't protest either. She moved to right in front of the guys & crouched down bracing a hand on each of their legs. She eyes both cocks over.  
"Go ahead John take a nice hold of Hunter cock...feel the weight of it in your hand for me." Stephanie cooed with a lick of her lips.

John panted slightly as he reached to grasp Hunter's hardened member. He began to slowly stroke his boss's cock up and down as he looked into Stephanie's sweet seductive eyes. Hunter gave a low groan as he went to mirror John's actions. "Damn that is hot." Stephanie cooed watching each guy lightly stroke the other. She leaned over toward Hunter first swirling her tongue around his swollen head a moment before she repeated the actions on John & looked up at him.  
"Feels good, Stephanie." John gave a moan at the contact. Having two sexy people focused on him at once was such a turn on.

"Go ahead Honey...get a good taste of him." Hunter encouraged as he stroke down on John's cock & held it there. Stephanie slowly licked her lips again before licking at the head of John's cock before wrapping her lips around & it slowly easing it into her mouth with a faint whine like moan. "That's it Honey." Hunter groaned at the sight. John had never experienced anything like this before. Being with a man and woman at once was intoxicating. He loved the sweet softness of a woman's touch combined with the more masculine ways of Hunter.

"Feels good. Both of you." John panted, fighting to stay in control and refrain from fucking Stephanie's warm mouth.  
"I know...she is so good." Hunter smirked as he let go of John's cock. "You can let go of me John & enjoy." Stephanie moved so she now had one hand on each of John's legs as he continue to bob his head along the thick length John's possessed.  
"Thank you, Sir. So good." John removed his hand from Hunter to focus on Stephanie. He tried to be gentler with her than he would a guy, running a hand through her thick long hair. Stephanie trained her eyes up towards John as his hand went through her free flowing locks. Somehow she kept a hint of sweetness, while having such a sinful look as John's cock continued to slide between her plumped lips. Hunter got up from the couch, kicked his slacks off the rest of the way before walking behind Stephanie. He lowered to a knee to he could get a hold of her panties to pull them off.

John threw back his head a little, fighting for self-control. "God, you look so sexy, Stephanie." He groaned, his voice deep and husky. "Like a seductive angel. So sweet.."  
"Seductive yes...Angel is debatable." Hunter commented as he reached between his wife's legs to begin to tease her already dampened pussy. "Wow John you really got her going already." Stephanie moan with a slightly higher pitch as her husband's touch.

Stephanie's soft sounds of pleasure were driving John crazy. He had forgotten the joys of being intimate with a woman, the sweet moans they made, their soft, curvy bodies. "I'm glad, S-Sir. She has me so hard for her already. B-Been awhile since I have felt a lady." John bucked his hips slightly to drive his aching cock in deeper.

"Well don't hold back for our sake John..." Hunter told him right before he took his cock filling Stephanie's wet pussy. "I am sure we would love you company again...if you up for it." Hunter thrust fast into Stephanie getting a muffled cry from her. "Isn't that right Honey?" Stephanie sort of moaned & tried to nod before burying John's cock deeper in her mouth.  
"I would like that, Sir. Feels so good. I would enjoy trying more things with you both." John answered as his cock throbbed from all the attention. "D-Don't think I can hold off much longer." He looked down at Stephanie. "You might want to stop unless you want a mouth full of me soon."

"Good Answer John." Hunter moaned feeling Stephanie's body reacting to them both. She took a hand from John's leg to begin to fondle his balls. "Guess she wants to know if all of you tastes good." She moaned at those words & as Hunter pounded her hard, a hand slipping under her body to tease her clit. She practically screamed around John's cock as her husband teased the delicate pearl.

"Oh fuck!" John cried out, flooding Stephanie's mouth with his release as she played with his balls. He pumped his hips as the pleasure swept his body, sweat dripping from his forehead. Stephanie continued her cries of delight & continued to use John's cock as her own make-shift gag even after he was spent.  
"He good Honey." Hunter moaned as he continued. Stephanie moaned just moments before her body began to shutter from her own organism. Her one hand gripping into John's tones thigh. "That's it Stephie...hold it for me Baby." Hunter cried out as he could feel his wife's juices coating his cock. Hunter pulled out & back a little. "Get up here babe." Stephanie quickly moved from John's cock & up to face Hunter. He pulled Stephanie close to him cupping her face to kiss her deeply. His tongue sweeping into her mouth, tasting John in her mouth. She had actually held John's release, a few traces of it could be seen wanting to drip from their parted lips as they kissed. John bit back a moan as he watched the dirty yet sensual sight of the couple kissing as they both tasted his cum. It made him feel desired and sexy to be the focus of all their shares passions.

They both parted with a lick of their lips, Hunter wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "So how you wish to finish me Honey?"  
Stephanie looked at John. "You ever blow a guy...more so one coated with a lady's juices?"  
The kinky idea somehow appealed to John now. "I've blown guys but never after they had been with a lady." John answered, eyeing Hunter's hard member. "But I'm willing if you want to feel my mouth, Hunter Sir."  
"Sure." Hunter stood up & Stephanie moved to allow Hunter to stand right in front of John. He straddles John's legs to move his hard dripping member closer to him. The sexual scent of Stephanie filled the air around it.

John lifted his blue eyes to watch Hunter as he wrapped his lips around his boss's wet cock, immediately tasting Stephanie as he began to suck. He bobbed his head up and down as he worked to relax his throat to swallow as much of Hunter's throbbing shaft as possible. Hunter groaned at the feeling. "Damn that a nice feeling." he fought to not grab the back of John's head like he would have Randy's & fuck it raw. He had to remember his own warnings to Stephanie. "You like how we both taste John?" He gave another moan. "Won't be long...want to taste all of me?"

John nodded, moaning his agreement around Hunter's cock. He reached up to fondle the older man's swollen balls much like Stephanie had done for him as he hallowed his cheeks to suck harder. "Oh fuck yeah!" Hunter cried out just a moment before he started to cum. He head falling back as he continued to cry out his release. His head then dropped forward some as he panted. "Fuck John that was good."

John drank down Hunter's cum before removing his mouth with a smile. "Thank you, Sir. I enjoyed myself too. Thank you for sharing yourself and your lovely wife with me. It was a pleasure."  
Hunter took a step back. "Any time John." He told him with a smile as Stephanie moved to gather their clothing.  
"Yeah it was fun John. Such a good sport." Stephanie told him. "Sure would love to do it again soon." She smiled sweetly at him."

"Well John guess you heading back to your room soon? I think we all have early days tomorrow." Hunter suggested.  
"Yeah." John stood up yawning as he went for his clothes. "Thanks again. Any time you want to play just call me. You have my number." He dressed quickly to give the married couple their privacy. "I don't remember the last time I had so much fun."  
"Sure will John." Hunter told him as John got dressed & headed for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Hunter went behind him to secure everything before returning to Stephanie. The two then headed for their own bed with big smiles on both their lips.

John walked to his room with a huge grin on his face. He had been worried and stressed out for nothing. Here he had taken a chance and found two fun sexy playmates in both of his bosses. He could hardly wait for their next meeting.

Stephanie laid in bed curled next to Hunter her hand sprawled across his chest. "I saw the look in your eye Babe...you wanted our toy don't you?"  
"Maybe just a split moment...John was fun, let's just see how long he stays into our games, looks like he should be good. As for our toy, we promised him a nights rest." Hunter chuckled. "Now John we may want to watch show days, don't want him too tired out."

"We will see Hunt...he was fun I want to see what else he may like."  
"You are insatiable."  
"You weren't complaining when it was divas coming to our bed." Hunter just sort of grunted & Stephanie smiled knowing she won that round.

* * *

John reached his room, took a warm shower and headed to bed with a satisfied smile on his face. He began to worry a little as he thought over the day's events about Randy. The poor guy had a rough match despite already being in pain. He decided to check on him as soon as possible before he drifted off into a contented sleep.

* * *

Randy was sleeping in his room, one of the first night's sleep he felt he had gotten in a while where he didn't need to worry about being bothered, he did have the question of why. He then wondered why question a gift. Was Hunter & Stephanie growing bored of him? If so then what? He kept his part of the deal. He kept quiet, let them degrade him & use him...maybe he was no better than a toy for their abusive nature. He had taken two more of the pain pills before he fell asleep, just needing to deaden the pain.

Randy got up the next morning & decided to order breakfast before needing to pull out for the next town. He got to the restaurant seeing a few of the other guys around before being taken to an empty table. He tried not to wince as he sat.

Meanwhile John was at the same restaurant when he saw Randy enter. The anger he felt at his coworker for blasting him so hard with the belt melted as he could see the pain and emptiness in the Viper's piercing eyes. John stood and walked over to Randy's table with a friendly smile. "Guess we had the same idea...Mind if I join you?"  
"Guess so." Randy mumbled. "What am I some sort of pet project for you?" Randy asked with a grumble.

"No, Man." John replied as he sat down across from Randy. "It's just...I know there's been a lot of jealous shit between us over the years." He paused. "But if you're game I'd like to be friends."  
Randy gave a silent & brief chuckle. "Over ten years, & now you want to try to be friends?" Randy lightly shook his head. "You wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me. Haven't you heard the rumors? I'm bad news." He stopped talking as the waitress came over. Randy ordered coffee & a Denver omelet.

John ordered eggs, bacon and orange juice and then turned his focus back on Randy. "Rumors are often greatly exaggerated." He said quietly. "And yes, I would like to be friends. I know friendships aren't made over night...But it would be a great start to try."  
"Fine...we...we can try." Randy lowered his eyes a little. "I guess I could use one." He looked back at him. "But don't think I will just open my heart to you & pour everything out. This also doesn't change the ring...business is still business & if you think I am just going to let you bowl over me for the belts you are kidding yourself."

"Understood." John gave Randy a smile. He felt a little bad for the guy knowing Hunter had promised him the win. "So how are you feeling? That match was a little rough on you last night and I know you weren't 100 per cent before it."  
"I'll manage...I always do." He took a slow deep breath. "Any word on how Show is doing?"  
"Honestly no." John admitted. "I was a little busy after Raw and never got the chance. I had an...appointment."

Randy didn't know why, but something about that statement sent a shiver through him. "Lil late, but I know how that can be. This isn't a 9-5 job." The waitress returned with their food & drink setting it down before walking off.  
"Well, I had a meeting with... Hunter and Stephanie." John finished, wanting to be honest and figuring Randy would think nothing of it. "Some things we agreed to."

Randy dropped the fork he had just picked up, he looked at John a moment unable to hide the look of fear, he quickly looked back down. "I see." He went to pick up the fork again debating saying something or not. He now knew why he was given the night off. John felt the awkward silence between them.  
"Did I say something wrong, Man?" He asked, taking a bite of bacon.  
Randy shook his head. "No...just..."

"Randy." He freezes hearing Kane calling him as he was approaching them. He slowly turned his head looking.  
"Yes Sir?"  
"I was told to inform you, that Hunter wishes to go over a few things with you later."  
"Later?"  
"After the taping wraps."  
"Ye-Yes Sir..." Kane had a sickening smile as he walked away. Randy turned back towards the table losing any appetite he had.

John looked at Randy, sensing something was off. "You okay, Man?" He asked. "What's wrong?"  
He looked at John debating opening his mouth. "Ju-Just watch Hunter...and his...'late night meetings'." Randy picked up his fork to try to eat. John looked at Randy in shock, knowing by the tone in his voice he had been found out. He hung his head feeling like a slut.

"Maybe I don't have a choice." He said, looking down at his plate. "Maybe if I want to please my boss I have to." Randy lifted his eyes back to John. He gulped.  
"You...too?"  
John looked at Randy in shock. "You mean...Hunter and Stephanie play with you too?"  
Randy just nodded looking down. "Yeah."  
"Oh." John took a drink of his juice feeling a little awkward. How many guys were their bosses fooling around with? "At least they have good taste. We are both pretty hot." John tried to lighten the situation.

"Yeah...I guess..." Randy mumbled looking down. "You say to keep them happy...they holding the gold over you too?" Randy question was almost whispered.  
John fidgeted a little in his seat. "Yeah they promised me that if I make them both happy it will help my career." He sucked in a breath. "Damn. I wonder how many other people they are playing with."  
"Who knows...I...I th-thought I was the only poor sap to fall for it...sorry John."

"It's okay." John sighed as he finished. "I hate this but I really need to go. I have an interview in around an hour."  
"No problem John...I need to head to the next town soon for the taping tonight...heard we mixing words again."  
"Yeah." John pulled money out of his wallet as he stood up. "I got the bill, man. Take care of yourself."  
"You too...I'll get next time."

John paused a moment as if debating something. "You want my cell phone number?"  
"I guess if we trying to be buddies it would help?" Randy removed his phone from his pocket to open his contacts. He started a new one handing it to John. John typed in his number before handing Randy back his phone.  
"There you go. Feel free to call or text any time. See you later, Man."

"Sure." John handed his phone to Randy after adding him as a new contact.  
Randy added his information & passed it back. "See you in a few hours."  
"Okay, later Man." John paid their bill and headed to grab a taxi for his interview. Randy tried to finish his meal before heading to his room so he could check out & drive to the next town. He looked forward to the show, but not after it. He felt bad that there was now someone else in his position. John looked in good spirits though & while embarrassed still seemed almost pleased. Did John enjoy that sort of treatment? Was he just starting & didn't know yet? His mind swirled with questions & worry as he drove. Reaching the next town he checked in & saw he was in a single room again. He got in the room & fell back on the bed with a hiss. He got up moving to the bathroom, lowering his pants he tried to remove the gauze pad covering whatever he was burned with. He tried to move to see, but the mirror didn't give that much range. He left the bathroom knowing most hotel rooms had a full length mirror. This one on the back of the door.

Randy turned & tried to look over his shoulder, he could see the damaged flesh, but the mark was still too fresh for him to really make out what it looked like. "Damn you Hunter...you & your bitch." He pulled his pants up the denim of the jeans felt rough over the now exposed wound. He gritted his teeth as he moved to the bed lying on his stomach.

Meanwhile John attended his interview then spent the afternoon resting before heading to the Smackdown taping. For some reason he was feeling very horny so he gave Hunter a call from his locker room. He couldn't get the night before out of his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Hunter & Stephanie were in their office for the night when his phone rang. He looked at the ID before answering. "Hey champ what's up?" He kicked back in the chair.  
"Uh...I was wondering." John stammered. "If you and Steph would be up for another meeting after the taping?"  
"We are already tied up for the night Champ...hmmm actually the taping wraps around 8 tonight. Come up around 11. That work for you champ?"

"That works." John smiled at Hunter's words. "I'll be there, Sir."  
"Good see you then." Hunter hung up with a laugh.  
"What about our toy?" Stephanie asked. "I am guessing that was John."  
"We can still have our fun both ways Honey...work out the stress with Randy, then enjoy with John."  
"And how will one not see the other?"  
"Keep Randy occupied in the one room, keep him strapped in case we get the itch while with John."

"Wicked Babe...I love it." Stephanie nearly gushed at the thought. John could barely contain his excitement as he went to work. As soon as Smackdown was over he went to his hotel room to shower and change into fresh clothes, skin-tight designer jeans and a v-neck t-shirt this time. When it was almost 11 John headed to Hunter's suite, knocking on the door.

Meanwhile

Randy worked to focus on the job. Tonight he had just the promo with John at the beginning of the show. He was back in the locker room when there was a knock. He went to answer the door & froze seeing Kane. He handed him a key. "Their room, go now. You know the drill." Kane turned with his sadistic laugh as he headed down the hall. Randy cringed as he went to obey the orders. Reaching the hotel & their suite he let himself in, he moved to the bedroom to the left. He started to shiver as he stripped down & looked over the room. A black leather flogger rested on the nightstand along with a black piece of cloth that was rolled up. There was also that familiar red ball gag. He wanted to get sick, what did it matter...who cared? He looked at his discarded jeans debating looking for his cell phone pulling it out. He was just as bad off as he was...wasn't he? How could he help. He just got in position & waited, lying face down on the bed awaiting his fate.

In time the door opened & his tormentors arrived. "We're going to add to your art." Hunter told him. Randy feared to find out what he meant. They had just burned him a couple of days ago. He didn't open his mouth. "You awake?" Hunter slapped Randy's ass getting a scream from him. "Good." Hunter smirked as they began to tie Randy down. Randy shook when he felt Kane's large grip on him. The last thing secured was the gag in his mouth. Randy's torment was slow & dragged out as Stephanie wanted to test a new form of torment on the Viper. The rolled cloth held needles & scalpels.

"Go ahead big guys...my treat comes later." Hunter instructed Kane who was stripped down. He proceeded to mount Randy drilling into him as the smaller man whimpered. Hunter took a needle & inserted it through the tribal tattoo on Randy's left bicep. Randy cringed, unsure which hurt more. Hunter & Stephanie both took turns piercing Randy's dark ink, they were thin enough to not cause much bleeding it any. Stephanie smirked as she then took one of the scalpels. She made a tiny cut to the large tattoo that stretched across Randy's back. Randy screamed fighting not to thrash as Kane had him pinned and also didn't risk the cuts going deeper. Slowly his mind slipped into a foggy haze before slipping into a darkness.

Before they could admire their handiwork more there was a knock on the door. Hunter shot Kane a look. "Keep him quiet & you as well." Hunter & Stephanie left the room shutting the door behind them. Hunter moved to answer the door. "Hey John."

"Hello, Sir. Am I too early?" John asked respectfully with a mix of excitement and anticipation. He was freshly showered and smelling of spicy cologne, his jeans fitted to show off the curve of his ample ass.  
"You are a little early, but it's fine John." Hunter smiled at him with his dress shirt already open exposing his chest. We were just getting comfortable. Come on in." Hunter side stepped as he wiped his hands on his slacks. Stephanie was sitting on the couch of the suite; she was wearing a black satin robe tied around her waist. John felt his mouth go dry as he eyed Hunter and Stephanie. He stepped into the room loving all the attention he felt from them.

"You both look amazing." He spoke, his voice deep and seductive.  
"So do you John." Stephanie almost purred. Hunter shut the door behind John.  
"So...you contacted us this time John. Just couldn't stay away could you?" Hunter made his way behind John leaning in closer. "Anything in mind tonight?" He drew a deep breath. "You smell good."

"He looks like he cleans up well Hunter." Stephanie smiled.  
"I would like to feel you, Hunter Sir." John answered as he looked down at his boss's clothes member. "And anything else you have in mind?"  
"How you feel about having your ass spanked John?" Stephanie asked with a faint chuckle.  
John looked shy a moment before giving a chuckle. "A little payback Steph? Want to tap this ass?"

"Something like that John. Give you a few good smacks before Hunter gives you a nice screw." She slowly stood up. "Should we take this to the bedroom?"  
"Sure." John followed them both to their spacious bedroom. He looked around, taking in the large bed. "So...how do you want me for my spanking?" John asked in a playful voice.  
"Stripped & bent over the bed." Stephanie commented as she removed her robe, already stripped bare under it. Hunter went to work on his belt as he eyed John over.

"Yes, Mistress." John said in a half teasing tone. He stripped down until he was completely naked before bending over the bed, his legs spread and his palms braced on the bed for support. "Like the view?"  
Stephanie got a grin to her face as John calling her Mistress. "Nice view John." She walked behind him running her hand over his round ass. "So you like a forceful woman too John?" She gave a playful swat. "Or just men?"  
"I've never been with a forceful woman." John admitted, swallowing a moan at the swat. "Most were ring rats too busy gushing over how strong I am." His body trembled. "But I think I might enjoy it."

"Nice, you willing to try." She gave John a harder hit to his ass. "Have you ever been fucked by a toy?" She gave a third swat. "I love how your ass bounces." Hunter gave a faint groan as he took a hold of his cock as he watched his wife work.  
"Y-Yes, Ma'am." John tried to make his voice submissive. "But I enjoy toys in my ass. You may use one if you wish." He groaned, arching his back in pleasure from the firm hits.  
"Damn Honey...I thought I would get the privilege first." Hunter commented.

"Come on Baby you know you love watching me fuck someone else." Stephanie purred.  
"True...what about me though."  
"Let me fuck him baby...then you both can fuck me." Stephanie tried to barter. "You like the sound of that John?"  
"Sounds good." John agreed quickly. "Whatever you both want."  
"Fine...I'll be right back you two." Hunter told them leaving the room. Stephanie moved to a carry bag opening it. She looked inside removing a cherry red gel dildo attached to a strap on harness. She put it on before walking near John's head. "How this look John?"

* * *

Hunter made his way to the other bedroom hearing the muffled cries as Randy struggled with the straps. Most of the needles already removed except some that went through Randy's back tattoo that Kane placed there himself. He would lightly tugged on them to get muffled cries from the captive man. "OK Big guy...wrap it up & get out of here. Leave him tied I will deal with him in the morning."

"As you wish Sir." Kane sneered.

* * *

John felt his cock twitch at the sight of the powerful woman wearing the strap on. "So sexy." He panted. "I've never seen a woman wear a strap on before...It's hot as hell."  
"When you said you never been with a forceful female before I guess not." Stephanie then moved to grab a tube of lube. She walked back to behind John. "That is a hot sight John." She swatted his ass before opening the lube. "Do you think you can handle just the toy...or should I use a few fingers first?" She wanted to try to rip into John, but knew it was not permitted...the toy in the other room can serve that need later.

"Maybe a little prep would be best. I have a busy work day tomorrow." John answered, his inner walls clenching in anticipation. "I do like a good hard fuck though. I won't break."

"OK Johnny." She cooed faintly as she went to coat a couple of fingers. She then ran then between John's ample cheeks till she could begin to tease his hole. Hunter made his way back into the room to see they had not progressed as far as he had thought. "Feels good." John moaned, his body aching to be filled from the teasing.  
"You have my cock so damn hard already."  
"Good Johnny...but remember we aren't in a rush tonight...you also can't cum right away." She pushed her fingers into John's body as his body reacted. "I want that nice hard cock filling your ass while Hunter fills my pussy."

"Damn." John shivered at the mental image Stephanie had provided. "Can we do a semi role play? You and Hunter are my strict Master and Mistress and I am your favorite slave not permitted to cum until you say? That would be so hot."  
The sinful smile grew on Stephanie's lips as John's words. "Anytime you wish." she purred. "Our good obedient slave, trained for our every desire...is that it?" She pumped her fingers before smacking John's ass with her free hand.

"If he isn't good he doesn't get his reward." Hunter spoke up. "He doesn't obey he won't get to feel such a nice body."  
"Yes, Mistress and Master. I'll obey you both. Please just let me feel you, Mistress." John tried to get into a submissive mindset for the sexy game. This was beyond hot.  
"Go ahead Honey, let our slave feel how good a woman can feel. When they are the ones in control." Hunter encouraged as he moved closer to the bed.

"Yes, please, Mistress. Fuck me." John widened his legs, his cock standing proud and leaking pre-cum. Stephanie removed her hands & slid the dildo into John's now slick channel. She worked it all the way in gripping John's hips to steady him. Hunter sat on the bed near John's head, he took a hold of his own cock stroking it.  
"That feel good slave, having my Lady...your mistress filling that ass of yours so full with her toy."

"Yes, Master. Feels so good...So big." John moaned out, gripping the bed sheets as his body fought to stretch to accept the large toy. "My mistress feels so amazing pushing inside of me."  
"What a strong specimen..." Hunter praised as Stephanie slid back out only to slam back in just to test how willing John truly was. She gave a faint moan as the nubs on the back of the dildo rubbed her mound.  
"Yes he is..." She praised as well.

"Thank you, Mistress. I w-want you to fuck me hard for your pleasure." John was really beginning to get into the heated role play. "I'm your willing slave...your toy to play with." He tried to quote every bondage porn he ever saw. Stephanie moaned in delight as John seemed to welcome such harsh treatment. She pulled back & slammed into John's ass again. She again moaned at the stimulation.  
"So good slave."  
"Remember you enjoy too much slave & you won't get your reward of feeling how hot your Mistress' ass is, If you come before we give you permission I'll whip your ass red & you will just need to lay there & watch as I claim her by myself." Hunter warned him with a dark tone.

John felt a shiver of arousal at how well Hunter was taking to the game. He fought to control himself. "I understand. I won't cum without permission, Master."  
"Good Slave Good...My Lady can be quite persistent." Hunter taunted John as he watch Stephanie continue to pound John, she altered the angle of her thrust to see if she can push John even more. The thought of John's ass even redder thrilled the sinful woman.

John moaned out as the change in angle caused the toy to brush against his prostate. "Please, Mistress! You are going to m-make me cum!" He begged, scrunching his eyes shut.  
"Not done with you yet slave. Remember your orders." Stephanie gave John a stern warning with panting breath. Hunter moved from the bed to his dress slacks removing the belt. He brought it up by John.  
"Remember what will happen if you lose control slave." Hunter folded the belt snapping it. A dark gleam to his eyes.

If anything the sight of the belt and the two sets of stern eyes on him turned John on more. "T-trying, Sir. So hard." John panted, his cock throbbing. Stephanie reached a hand up to drag his manicured nail down along John's back as her moans grew louder.  
"Yes slave...yes...so nice." she moaned loudly.  
"F-Fuck!" Stephanie's nail proved to be John's undoing. He lost all control as he came so hard he almost saw stars, his release coating the bed and his stomach.

Stephanie accidentally gave a faintly chilling laugh slipped in with her moans as Hunter tisked near John's ear. "You failed us slave." Hunter told John as Stephanie pulled out & stepped back. "Now you are new..." Hunter voice took on a cold yet mocking tone like he sometimes used in the ring. "So I will only give you four lashings...if you can't take it...yell I yield. Understood?"  
"U-Understood." John felt partly afraid and partly excited by Hunter's mocking voice. "I'll take my punishment like a man, Master."

"Next time we will make you lick your mess...dirtying our bed like that." Hunter continued. He moved to behind John & quickly gave him two lashings, one across each cheek. John hissed in pain at the two hard blows. He had not expected it to sting so badly. He gritted his teeth and waited for the next two lashings. Hunter smiled seeing John not tell him to stop & gave him the last two lashes. "Good, first part of your punishment is over." Hunter told him dropping the belt. He then moved to grab Stephanie leading her to the bed. "You are to watch...without sound, or touching. It is like we should not even know you are there."

John began to second guess asking for this game as he rubbed his warmed, sore ass and watched Hunter and Stephanie. Being the power couple's sex slave was not as much fun as in the movies. Hunter & Stephanie began their personal fun, Hunter removed her strap-on & filled the not vacant space with his impressive member causing her to howl in delight as her already heated body began to receive the attention she desired. She gripped at Hunter's back causing faint lines to appear, the sensations causing animistic sounds to pour from his body as well.

John watched the live porno in torturous silence, feeling almost like an intruder to the married couple's fun. He shifted side to side, looking away from the heated display in front of him. It was only a few rough pounding moments before Stephanie came. She begged Hunter to continue to fuck her hard till he came so hard the two practically passed out on the bed seeming to almost forgetting John's presence or so it seemed as they both fought for breath still in the embrace of the other.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John looked at the two on the bed, feeling suddenly like a third wheel. He knew it was his cue to leave. John quietly gathered his clothes and dressed in the bathroom before getting ready to head out. As he passed a second bedroom, John could have sworn he heard a muffled sound that reminded him of a pained groan. Curious, he pushed the cracked door open and walked inside. The only light in the room was light that came in from behind him. Mumbles were heard from the direction if the bed, a rough outline was seen of someone stretched out naked. The mumbles were pleas to be left alone, but were indistinguishable behind the gag. The faint light exposed part of the tanned flesh to the person's leg.

John crept silently into the room. He feared Hunter had a guest who was sleeping, possibly having a nightmare and did not want to disturb him. As he neared the bed, John noticed the leg he could see appeared to be restrained in some way. "What the fuck?" He whispered, going to turn on a lamp by the bed. "Who are you?" John was greeted with more mumbled sounds as he was greeted by the sight of Randy strapped spread eagle on the bed face down. His back spotted with traces of sweat, cum, & tiny spots of blood marred his tribal tattoos of his arms & back where the needles now gone had pierced his skin. More blood seen on his upper back from the near micro sized cuts. Randy looked at John with widened eyes of fright before he turned his head hiding it in the mattress.

John felt a flood of feelings he could not explain as he looked at the pitiful sight. He suddenly felt almost protective of the bound Viper, wanting to hold and comfort him. He worked to remove the ball gag by undoing the buckle that held it in place and pulled the large red ball out of Randy's trembling lips. "Randy...it's John. W-Who did this to you?" John was afraid to face the answer in front of him. Randy was glad the gag was gone, but looked reluctant at John before speaking.  
"Al...All of th-them tonight."

"All of them?" John began to work on Randy's bindings. "I need you to say names, Randy. I need to hear it. What monsters did this shit to you?"  
Randy, went to open his mouth but then fell silent feeling a lump in his throat. "I...I can't." He choked out. He couldn't understand why John needed names, when they were his as well. Why did he need names when he is found in their room? "Ju-Just leave..." He looked at John his normal cold eyes held fear, but also concern. "Just...leave...pu-" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Put me back, like you…like you found me...so...so they won't know...pr-pretend you never saw me..."

John's heart ached at Randy's words. "Never!" He hissed almost fiercely as he worked faster to free the younger man. "I'm getting you the hell out of here."  
"Why...Why risk yourself?" Randy was almost scared to move even after the leather was removed from his limbs. He thought maybe if he stayed even if untied they would be easy on him. He could claim he didn't know who released him if asked, he could try to spare the older man.

"Because you are being abused and I'm not fucking leaving you here." John looked around the dark room as he whispered. "Where are your clothes? We need to leave before one of them wakes up." John gritted his teeth as he thought of Stephanie. "Although I'd like to teach that sneaky bitch a lesson."

"Ch-chair by window." Randy almost whispered as he finally slowly moved hissing in pain. "Yo-you not going to ta-take no for an answer will you?" Randy realized with John's never quit attitude he might even break down & carry him if he didn't agree to go.  
"No. I'm not leaving you, Randy. Don't ask me again." John grabbed Randy's clothes and carried them over to him. He winced at the rips in Randy's t-shirt. "Those perverts couldn't even wait for you to strip?"

Randy looked at the clothing. "I..." he hung his head. "I was alre-already st-stripped when they arrived. They must have cut it wh-while I was passed out the fi-first time." He took the jeans sliding them on hissing in pain & feeling like slime feeling something smearing on his skin.

"It's okay. You can borrow one of my t-shirts to wear to your room. Just put these on and let's get our asses out of here." John sat on the bed watching Randy's pained movements. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"And tell them what?" Randy almost snapped but didn't raise his voice out of fear. He stood up & almost stumbled after being restrained for hours. "Didn't you hear me? I was fucking waiting for them! Why you care about a glutton of a slut!?" Randy turned his head away his body almost shaking.

John stood and walked over to Randy, cupping the taller man's face in his hands so he was forced to make eye contact. "You may have been waiting but you weren't willing were you? Do you enjoy being treated like this? Left restrained and hurting?" He knew the answer but wanted to ask to make a point.  
"Had...to..." Tears wanted to fall from his eyes, but he fought them. Could anyone picture the Viper crying? "You...you know wh-what they will do wh-when they see I am gone?"  
"What, Randy?" John almost had to look away from the pain in Randy's eyes. "What did they threaten to do?"

"It's more than my title over my head...my whole career...Plus wh-what they could do physically to me..." The cocky arrogant Viper was nowhere insight, instead a scared & broken man.  
"B-But, Randy. You can't stay here. What if they go too far next time and seriously injure you? You were restrained with no way to protect yourself." John tried to make his friend understand. "How could they physically hurt you if you don't let them? Stephanie is only a woman and Hunter we could both take easily."  
"It...it hasn't been just them...ple-please I already agreed to go...bu-but I don't know where to go...they will ruin me."

John had so many questions but knew this was not the place. "Come with me, Man. You aren't in this alone anymore. We'll figure something out." John took Randy's arm to gently pull him toward the doorway. Randy walked with John. He tried to keep his footing as it felt shaky. Not from blood loss but a sense of shock it was feeling as it tried to deal with the massive amount of wounds even if small. John led the way quietly from the hotel suite, closing the door behind him. Once they were in the hallway, he kept a hand on Randy's back for support as they made their way to John's room. They reached his room a short time later and John swiped his key and ushered Randy inside.

As they walked John could feel tiny bumps or welts on Randy's back where his hand touched the dark ink. Randy kept his head lowered the whole time, life as he knew it was over...maybe he was free from that hell...maybe he wasn't...either way his life was over. Was John's going to go down with his?

John was glad for the sanctuary of his room. "Randy, why don't you take a warm shower and I'll find you a fresh shirt?" John offered in concern. "You need some rest in a nice warm bed. We can talk about dealing with our boss and his bitch of a wife later."  
"They have access to my room..." Randy sighed knowing how deep John was already in this, "Th-think you can rush to my room for my bags? Th-these jeans will be filthy."  
"Sure. You stay here Randy and I'll be right back. What's your room number?" John answered.  
"1852." Randy reached in his pockets to find the key, making sure it was the right one before handing it over. "Th-Thanks." Randy mumbled before heading for the bathroom.

"Wait, Man!" John called, thinking of something. " I wasn't thinking. If you plan on pressing charges against Hunter...Sorry, Man, but you can't shower yet."  
Randy paused with his hand on the door frame "Who said I was...th-they won't find anything from him tonight..." Randy shivered.  
"Randy, I'm not forcing you to do anything but pressing charges may come in handy if your job is in jeopardy." John paused a moment. "B-But I saw cum on your back. If not Hunter then who?"

"Kane...He...he's been he-helping them." He walked & moved to sit on the floor. "Go ahead...call...call before I change my mind." John's mouth dropped at the revelation before pulling out his phone to call the local police department. He explained the situation to dispatcher before handing Randy the phone to speak.

Randy took the phone; he tried answering the dispatcher's questions. He mentioned about the assault then asked about coming to a hospital so he would be away from the area. He reluctantly agreed. He hung up the phone handing it to John. He cringed as he tried to stand. "Ju-just let me barrow a t-shirt...th-they are expecting us at the hospital nearby." His voice sounded numb.

John looked up at Randy, fighting a sudden strange urge to kiss him gently. "Sure, Buddy. Anything you want." He brushed Randy's cheek with his finger before turning to go after a shirt.  
"I need to do this." Randy responded. "Wh-who knows how long th-they been doing this? Were we the first two? What about you John?"


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"What do you mean what about me? Did they hurt me?" John asked as he handed Randy a grey t-shirt.  
"Yeah...that's what I meant." He took the shirt slipping it on cringing as the fabric rubbed over the tiny cuts & the muscles moving to stretch on his arms.  
"Thankfully no." John said a little embarrassed. "Hunter offered me the title in exchange for some fun with Stephanie and him, not Kane. The first time they were kind and considerate. I...uh...actually enjoyed it. The second time we role played. Stephanie spanked me and then asked to fuck me with a strap on. I...uh...came without permission so Hunter whipped me and made me watch them but that was it. He even gave me a safe word."

Randy looked at John his eyes a swirl of confusion unsure if he should be thankful or resentful. "Gl-glad for you...let's go...please." He just wanted to get this over with. He didn't even think the fact it was cold out & him without a coat. John looked at Randy and noticed him trembling lightly. He grabbed his spare leather jacket and draped it over his friend's shoulders.

"There you go, Man."  
"Thanks man...re-really." Randy took a deep breath trying to force himself to stand straighter. He needed to push himself into his Viper mindset. "Let's go before we...I lose my nerve." John grabbed another coat, putting it on. He led the way out of the hotel to where his rental was parked he unlocked the doors and hopped into the driver's seat. Randy slipped into the passenger seat, drawing in a breath. "If this has a GPS...it should be the closest one."

"It does." John set the GPS before heading off for the hospital. "I can't believe Kane was in on this." John commented. "Someone needs to teach those SOBs a lesson. And Stephanie completely had me fooled." Randy turned his head to look out the window.  
"I guess...good thing you saw...saw the full picture be-before you fell into their trap more." His voice started to sound numb & disconnected again.

Before he even realized he was doing it, John reached over to squeeze Randy's hand gently. "Hey, it's okay. None of those pricks will ever hurt you again. I swear it." John soothed, not understanding his need to comfort and shelter the hurting man. Randy's hand jerked faintly when he was touched unexpectedly, but it never fully pulled form John's hold.

"Why do I matter? I am sure there are others you rather watch over than me."  
John held Randy's hand, for some unexplainable reason not wanting to let go. "I don't know." He answered, not one to give a bullshit answer. "I just do. You're hurting...and I want to help."  
"I guess you're not all hype after all...always the hero." Randy's current tone it was hard to tell if it was sarcasm or an honest view. John stroked Randy's hand a moment before letting go.

"Don't go putting a cape on me, Orton." John's voice held a teasing tone before it grew serious. "But Hunter will not be hurting you anymore. I'll fucking lay him out first."  
Randy slowly shook his head, he was shaking a little seeing the signs for the hospital come into view. "I...I don't know if I can do this..."  
John once again took Randy's hand, feeling the younger man shaking. "It's okay." He almost whispered. "You know you have to do this. I'll be here for support in any way I can."

"What can you do? I'll be back there alone...all the question...poking & prodding..." Randy lurched a moment feeling his stomach tighten. "I guess I seen too many crime shows."  
"I'm not saying it's going to be easy. But you know it has to be done, Randy." John pulled into the hospital parking lot and cut the engine, turning to face Randy. "Come here a minute." He pulled Randy into a comforting hug.

The younger man totally went stiff in John's hold. He knew the older man was just trying to be nice. "Pl-please let go..." John's face flushed as he released Randy. He did not want his friend to feel he was taking advantage of him while he was vulnerable.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
"You just a big softy Cena." Randy weakly joked as he opened the door to the car.  
"I guess." John got out himself and the two walked inside the hospital.

Randy walked up to the check in desk in the ER, with how late it was it was the only department open. He quietly spoke to the nurse on duty explaining he was sent over by the police. He was told to wait a moment & a male orderly came through the double doors. "You can follow me." Randy looked at the man that seemed large even to him.  
"Ca-can my...my friend come back with me."

"Sorry he will need to wait." Randy glanced at John before looking back at the guy.  
"OK..." He followed the man to the back.  
John sat down, feeling helpless as he watched Randy disappear. He hoped Randy would not be put through too much alone. It was over 30 minutes before a nurse approached John. "Excuse me Sir?"  
"Yes?" John answered looking at the nurse.  
"I was told to inform you that you can come check on your friend in the morning...they want to keep him over night."  
"Is he okay?" John asked with worry in his blue eyes.  
"I am sorry Sir...I don't have that information."  
"Okay. Thank you." John stood up and left the hospital. He hoped with all his heart Randy was doing alright.

* * *

When the ER was done Randy was transferred to a private room under guard. If even a fraction of his story panned out the police were worried about his mental health. Different parts of his body were covered with bandages where he was treated for possible infections. He could not sleep as he stared blankly out the window. He could not help but wonder how he could face anyone. He was a failure, a disappointment. Even if somehow he still had a job he would be a laughing stock.

* * *

John returned to his hotel room but slept fitfully all night, Randy's face never leaving his mind. How had the Viper somehow worked his way into John's heart? The next morning he dressed and headed to the hospital to check on his friend. He went to the front desk to ask for Randy's room number.

The receptionist looked at John, she recognized him but had to ask. "Do you have ID Sir?"  
"Yes." John took his ID out of his wallet and handed it to the receptionist.  
She looked it over before she grabbed a tag from the desk running both in a card scanner & handed them to John. "You need to wear the tag on your shirt while you are up there, he is in 324."

"Thank you." John put on the tag before going to find Randy's room. He just wanted to see that his new friend was okay. There was a police officer sitting outside Randy's room, he stood up as John got closer.  
"Can I help you?" He looked John over, seeing the tag. He nodded, sitting back down. "Go ahead."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel Hunter woke up & got out of the bed looking around, but saw no sign of John. "He must have left...oh well." He groaned before leaving the room. He was heading to check how his toy fared the night & froze seeing the door open. "What?" He moved over seeing the room empty. He hoped Kane didn't follow orders & moved to the phone calling him. "It's Hunter WAKE UP!" He snapped into the phone. "Did you untie Randy last night?...because he was not in the room this morning...OF COURSE I'M SURE...get to his room & see if he is there!...YES NOW!" He slammed down the phone. He was feeling a mix of rage & worry. Somehow Randy got loose, he would have needed help. Only one name was a possible answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John walked into the hospital room. Seeing the police officer outside the door had been unsettling to say the least. Randy had the normal wires attached that watched his vitals, an IV in his left arm, two bags hung from the pole that feed into the IV tube. Both wrists can be seen wrapped; Randy made no move to show he had heard anyone enter. He just looked out the window, he hardly moved at all during the night.

John's heart sank as he saw how defeated Randy appeared. He walked close to the silent man, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Randy?"  
Randy jumped before turning his head. His eyes were red from tears. "Wh-when you get here John?"  
"Just now." John sat in the empty chair beside the bed. "I'm sorry for leaving...They made me go."

"I know..." Randy sighed. "I shouldn't be a concern for you John. Do-don't you have appearances or something?"  
"I cancelled them this morning." John wanted to cry himself seeing the normally cold Viper's red rimmed eyes. "I needed to make sure you were okay. We're friends."  
"What? NO..." Randy started to panic, & it showed on the monitor. "They will be told you canceled last minute...they will want to know why. John you can't let them know you saw me...that you know...please."

"Relax, Randy." John tried to calm the frantic man. "I won't mention you. I'll just say something important and personal came up. They don't have to know."  
Randy tried to take a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down. "Either way...my life is ruined...I...I just don't want yours to as well."  
"Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine." John tried to give Randy a smile. "H-How was it last night? I was worried about you."

"Bad." Randy turned his head away again. "Those shows are very...accurate...even though they focus mainly on females." Randy gulped before sighing.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that." John did not know what to say or do to make Randy feel better. "Anything I can get for you, Buddy?" Randy looked at John still trying to get over the idea they were really friends in John's eyes, wondering how the older man can put so many years of bad blood behind them.  
"Just wish I could get out of here...bu-but they are wo-worried about...about some of the injuries."

"God. What kind of sick fucks are they?"  
"I don't know." Randy almost whispered. "Th-they have...escalated."  
"That's why you had to get out of there, Buddy. What if next time you were tied up they tried something even more brutal? The more they get away with the more they would have tried to pull with you."  
"I know...ju-just felt I had no choice. I had...you practically had to shove the phone in my hand." John's phone started to ring. The sudden sound made Randy jump.

"Just a sec, Randy." John hit answer on his phone. "Hello?"  
_"Hey John."_ Came Stephanie's calm tone over the phone. _"I was just calling to see if everything was ok."  
_John's face visibly paled as he heard Stephanie's voice. He had to do something he rarely did; lie. "Yes, Steph. Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" He said innocently. Randy took a deep breath to try to remain calm when he heard who it was.

_"Well I received word you cleared your schedule for the day. That's not like you John. You have any clue the type of scramble job I had to do to fill those interviews?"  
_"I'm sorry, Steph. I had a personal issue come up with my family." John tried to sound truly sorry. "You know I don't usually do that to you."  
_"I know John...that is why I...well we were concerned. You sure one day is enough, or should we try to clear your agenda for another day or so?"  
_"Thank you, Steph. One more day should be enough." John tried to make his voice sound grateful. "I really appreciate this."

_"I will try to clear you through Friday John. We will need you back for the weekend house shows. We are investing a lot in you & this concept of one title. Don't disappoint us."  
_"I won't, Ma'am." John tried to fake his normal upbeat tone. "You can count on me." He wanted to reach through the phone and choke her.  
_"Good see you then."_ Stephanie hung up the phone looking at Hunter.

"You buy his story?" Hunter asked her.  
"Not for a second." She glared as she sat down. "What do we do though?"  
"Don't know yet." Hunter admitted. "Randy's missing & now John cancelled appearances...too much of a coincidence."

* * *

John sighed as he hung up the phone. "She cleared me until Friday. Did I sound convincing enough?"  
"I guess so...Don't know what you plan on doing. They didn't even say when I will get out."  
"They'll let you out soon. Then you are staying with me until we come up with a plan. No arguments." John said firmly.

"St-staying with you? On the road? I...I can't go back. I know they will fine me for breach, but I can't there is no way." Randy sighed shaking his head. "God...I lost it all." He almost whispered. John didn't know what to say to that. He knew Randy was right. He could not return as long as Hunter was still in charge. His shoulders slumped.  
"I'm sorry, Man. Really I am. You don't deserve this shit."  
"So...Ev-even when they let me out of here...not sure where I will go...gu-guess depends how...how bad they want me."

A nurse walked in. "Excuse me, I need you to step in the hall while I change Mr. Orton's dressings."  
John stood up. "Sure thing. Be right back, Randy."  
"OK Man..." Randy told him with a sigh before John left the room. The nurse shut the door behind John before she grabbed a pair of gloves & opened a cabinet to grab the new dressings. The ones on his wrists & arms didn't feel that bad if at all, The back hurt more & was faintly reddened as she applied an ointment to it. She had to lower the bed & have Randy roll on his side to tend to the most undignified of the wounds. The burn to his right cheek that was angry & red from the infection that had begun to set in from the lack of care to it after he received it. She then helped Randy try to get comfortable before throwing the soiled dressings & gloves away.

"Any clue how long I am here for?"  
"That is the Doctor's call they are concerned over the infection you developed. So far they feel you still need aggressive treatment. They are hoping it won't come to surgery."  
"Hold on...Su-surgery?"  
"That is if you don't react to the antibiotic."  
"Fuck...ok thanks." The nurse tried to smile as she left the room & headed down the hall.

John walked back into Randy's room as he saw the nurse leave. "Everything okay?"  
"Honestly...no." Randy answered bluntly. "No clue when they will let me out."  
"Damn." John sat down with a sigh. "See...you needed help, Man. They went too fucking far."  
"I know...I...I have two spots th-that are infected. One was worse, be-because it has been forming longer." Randy closed his eyes. "I am royally fucked."

"At least you're getting help now." John reached to take Randy's hand, biting his lip. "Randy, I am honestly sorry for all I have said to you over the years. I judged you as being a cold jerk without even giving you a chance. Forgive me?" His blue eyes were large and pleading.  
Randy cracked a weak smile. "Nothing to forgive. I was a cold jerk...I didn't want people near me. You think this shit is new?"  
John was half afraid to ask. "How long has this been going on?"

Randy shook his head. "You would think me a dumb fool...of course it wasn't always this bad...but bad enough." He slowly opened his eyes to look at John.  
John didn't pry, wanting to spare his friend his dignity. "So when you acted all dominant with me over the years all that was to g-gain some control back in your mind?"  
"Maybe...I don't know. I guess to feel I had some control in my life, but still didn't want anyone getting too close to me."

John could not believe the can of worms he was about to open. "Randy, have you ever had sex with someone you cared about?"  
"Before wrestling."  
"Oh." John looked down at his hands as he told his new friend something he never had told another person. "I n-never have."  
"What? How could you never, what about your first time? Male or female?"

"Male." John's voice was eerily quiet. "I was raped by my first so called boyfriend in high school. I wasn't ready and he thought I was being a tease. I never slept with anyone for years after that until I started wrestling...Then there were ring rats."  
"Wow..." Randy honestly felt sorry for him. "Sorry man." Randy thought a moment. "I had a girl...I thought I loved...shortly after high school & we were together she thought I was a loser with no future. She left me for some dork in a suit."  
"Her loss." John gave Randy a wobbly smile. "So what does it feel like? Being intimate with someone that actually gives a fuck about you? I get so tired of being with people who only want me because I'm famous or I have money."

"Well you're also hot as hell..." Randy mouth dropped open as he said it. "I blame the drugs."  
"Thanks." John replied, strangely saddened more by Randy's words. "But once...just once I'd like someone to want me not because I have money or they think I'm hot." His voice grew softer. "But because they like me...John as a person and want to be with me."

"Who knows, maybe in time. As for how it felt...I guess nice, but then devastated. It may not have been the whole fireworks people talk of, I was young & dumb...now I am just dumb."  
John swallowed hard, fighting the tears wanting to mist his eyes. "You're not dumb, Randy. You're a victim...Just like I was in high school. You deserve better."  
"I let mine go on for ye..." He sighed looking down. "years." He tried to look at John. The nurse knocked on the door frame & walked in with a small IV bag.

"Don't mind me, just need to change out Mr. Orton's medication. How's the pain?"  
"As long as I don't shift it's bearable."  
"Good remember if it gets bad to hit your button." John watched the exchange, long forgotten memories now fresh in his mind.  
"Trouble little red button...gotcha." Randy tried to joke with the nurse as she put the new bag on & then left. He then looked back towards John.  
John gave Randy a tentative smile. "It will get better Ran. You'll see."

"I hope so..." Randy lowered his eyes. "Not sure where I will go after this...part of me wants to talk to my dad. Yet I can also picture him yelling at me about how stupid I was."  
John sighed. "I feel for you, Man. I know this is not easy for you."  
Randy shook his head. "If I tell you something you will think I am crazy..." He gave a dry laugh. "Then again you may already think that of me...right?"  
"No." John tried to laugh. "Ask away, Man."  
Randy closed his eyes almost scared to see the look to John's face more so eyes. "I...I am...I'm not..." He almost gave a low growl angry with himself wondering why this was so hard since they were not that close. "I'm not really into guys."

John did not know why but disappointment flooded him at Randy's revelation. "Y-You're not? But what about all those times you came on to me? The other night you practically jumped me." Randy still couldn't open his eyes even though he could hear the questioning tone to John's voice & rightfully so.  
"I...I don't know. Som-something about you was different, is different. Just something about you...I wanted you..." The last three words were spoken more in a whisper.

John did not know what to say to that revelation. "Maybe because no matter how much I bitched I always ultimately let you take control? Maybe that was what you needed." His voice softened. "I always enjoyed it."

"Who knows...maybe part of that...but also you backstage. You are this Mr. positive...ball of energy that everyone...or just about everyone seems to love...a warm light..." He sighed not even realizing the tears falling from his closed eyes. "Whi-while I am in this darkness...th-that I sometime wished I could just pull away from...but I can't & just get swallowed up more by it."

John felt his heart ache as he watched the tears running down Randy's face. "It doesn't have to be that way, Randy. I'm here for you now and I'm not leaving. You know I'll keep my word to you." Randy opened his eyes & hated when he realized his vision was blurry & not from any medication. He raised the hand without the IV & started wiping his face. "Why though John? Why do you want to be here? Why do I suddenly matter so much to you?"

John took a breath as he finally saw the truth. "You see me as a hero. Maybe I was lonely myself...even hurting from years of being alone. Maybe I could connect with the pain I saw in your eyes and wanted to help."  
"So...do you see me as anything...besides a lost soul?"

John blushed and looked down at the pointed question. "You are a friend...And maybe I would like there to be more...I have had some thoughts about you."  
"Is...is that why you let me treat you like I have all these years? I treated you like trash...yet you would just get back up & smile...you almost welcomed it...because you wanted to get closer to me?"

"Maybe." John admitted. "Yes you seemed cold at times but there was always something about you that attracted me...pulled me to you. I wanted to feel you...if only in a hard pounding."  
Randy gave a light chuckle. "Opposites attract hmm or something like that."

"Yeah, I guess. If I'm Superman you must be my Kryptonite." John blushed at how cheesy the line sounded once spoken.  
"I'm your weakness?" Randy asked raising a brow.  
John blushed even deeper if possible. "F-Forget it. It sounds so cheesy."

"At least you didn't try to call me Lois." Randy cringed taking a deep breath.  
John chuckled finally at that. "I think that you are more the Lex Luther type."  
"Well I almost have the hair for it." Randy lightly chuckled rubbing his shorn head. John gave Randy his first dimpled genuine smile since they had met.  
"Imagine you, the evil villain keeping me, Superman, bound as your helpless prisoner."

* * *

As the guys talked & bonded more at least as friends, maybe more they were unaware of the events taking place back at the hotel. Shortly after Hunter had talked to Kane he was brought into custody as a suspect in a crime & questioning. He became as quiet as when he first joined the company. His only words were "I want a lawyer." The police were also working on a search warrant for the penthouse suite Hunter & Stephanie were in.

**(Happy New Years Eve to all our lovely readers & reviewers. I hope you can deal with a few chapters of this hospital drivel...it sort of ran away from us.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy nodded. "You...you just risked so much for me John. I would just hate for you to get hurt because of it. You been lucky so far." Randy closed his eyes again squeezing them shut at another twinge of pain.  
"You just let me worry about that." John took his phone and sent a text to his family. He noticed the pained expression on Randy's face. "You alright, Man?"

"The pain is just...it's just a little worse. I can deal...I hate that I allowed myself to get doped up to cope. Wish I could lay on my side."  
John stood, bending over the bed. "Want me to help you turn?"  
"They want me on my back...something about the pressure drawing the infection. I always thought those there were suppose to drain...no clue." Randy sighed as he reached for his glass drinking more water.

"Okay." John's phone vibrated & he saw things were covered.  
Randy sighed. "Ev-even if Hunter & Stephanie are caught...I don't see how I can ever go back. Somehow it will get out, I will be a laughing stock."  
"Randy, there is nothing funny about what happened to you." John told Randy. "More like they would be horrified that Stephanie, Hunter and Kane could stoop so low. I can't believe I let that conniving bitch touch me and I liked it."

"And I was dumb enough to let it go on for so long." Randy lowered his eyes turning his head away from John, his voice dropping to almost a numbed depressed whisper. "My whole...or nearly my whole career nothing but a joke. Was any of it real or was it all handed to me? Did I earn any of it on merit or just scraps thrown to keep me quiet? What they did may not be a joke...but I sure will be."

John reached for Randy, gently turning his head so that his friend was forced to face him. "No, Ran. I've watched you. Hell, I've faced you in the ring. You have talent, real talent. No matter what they may or may not have handed you. When you walk out the fans go nuts. You are an amazing wrestler."  
"Thanks man. Don't mean our peers will feel that way...nothing but a corporate bitch...and I let them."  
"Fuck them. You know the truth." John looked deep into Randy's eyes, longing to kiss him. "I'd love to kiss you right now." He whispered.

Randy oddly blushed at those words, he turned his head feeling unsure about John's deceleration. John backed off, not wanting to spook the younger man. "It's okay. You've been through so much. I had no right to ask."  
Randy lightly nodded before gritting his teeth. "Just been so long...also no-not the place. Ma-maybe someday...no-not promising."  
"It's okay, Man. You have enough to worry about." John felt selfish and petty. "It was wrong of me to push myself on you."

Randy gave a faint nod. "Why don't you go get some air? Stretch your legs, get a drink or something?"  
"Yeah, sounds good." John said softly. "I'll be back, Man." He left the room and headed outside. Randy hated to do it but shortly after John left he hit the button for the nurse unsure of the desire of the pain medication was a need or want. Why did he fight so hard while John was there?

When John returned to Randy's room, he walked inside with butterflies in his stomach. While he was away he had a lot to think about alone. He was determined to somehow break the ice and reach Randy. Randy's eyes were closed, the head of the bed still faintly raised, but his head was turned to the side seemingly sleeping. John sat down in a chair near the bed, not wanting to disturb Randy. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes; feeling a little tired and drained himself. A short time later the nurse came back in to check Randy & spotting John resting in the chair nearby. She was making a few notes on his records. John heard movement in the room and opened his eyes. "Everything okay nurse?"  
She looked over with a warm smile. "Yes just seeing how he was resting with the shot we just gave him."  
"Oh." John yawned. "Okay. He seems to be resting well."

"Yes, he is running a slight fever we are hoping to get brought down quickly." She sighed as she was looking over a few more things.  
"Any idea when he might be released?" John asked the nurse. "I'm his friend and giving him a ride when he is discharged."  
"No, with the infection it's hard to say." John liked the way the young nurse was smiling at him. He hoped he could use it to gather more information as she seemed to be speaking freely. He gave her his best dimpled smile and innocent blue eyes.

"Infection? How bad exactly is my friend? He is verrrry important to me."  
"Well he has two of them...both versions of staph. The Doctors are hoping the IV antibiotics & treatments will clear it. There was talk of...well he may need surgery if the one doesn't clear. Luckily there was no mention of it being Mersa based."  
John's face paled at the mention of surgery. "Thank you, Hun. I appreciate it. I'm very concerned about him."  
"Sweet, I know they are limiting his visitors because of his...situation. Nice to see he has someone, poor guy." She tried to offer a warm smile. "I'll check back in about an hour."

"Thanks." John gave her another smile as he watched Randy resting on the bed. She turned heading from the room & continue her rounds. Maybe 15 or so minutes later Randy began to mumble in his sleep it was easy to tell it was not good whatever it was about. John didn't want to spook him by waking him up, so he just watched Randy with concern and waited. Randy's hands clenched hard as his heart rate increased on the monitors. John stood when he heard Randy's heart rate speed up the monitors. He leaned over the bed, stroking Randy's cropped head. "Randy?" He called softly. Faint pained whimpers came from Randy, his eyes squeezing tightly closed. Trying to pant through his nose before he went still, his heart rate slowly dropping back down to normal.

John smiled as he felt Randy calm at his touch. He continued to stroke the Viper's head, loving touching Randy in a nonsexual way for once. Randy faintly sighed, his head moving to actually try to claim more of the touch. John felt a happiness he could not describe at how even subconsciously Randy responded to him. He knew he could win the younger man over. It would just take patience. John wanted to place a sweet kiss on Randy's lips but would not go against his friend's wishes and force himself on him. "I'll wait." He whispered as he petted Randy. "I'll wait on you."

Randy mumbled faintly. "Hmm? Wh.." Something in him wanted to panic, yet felt as peace, the touch he felt was one of comfort not malice. His eyes slowly tried to open. "He-hey John." His whispered still feeling half asleep not even fully sure he was real.  
"Hey." John whispered back. He stilled his movement on Randy's head.  
Randy sighed his eyes trying to drift close again. "Just so tired."  
"Just rest." John said as he sat in the chair. Randy mumbled something faintly before he drifted off, he breathing calming. John was glad Randy could get some sleep. He spent the time browsing the Internet, checking his Twitter and Facebook feeds.

It was about an hour later when lunch was brought in for Randy & sat down on the tray table, the person left without saying a word to John to finish their deliveries. John looked at the hospital food on Randy's tray his own stomach growling as he realized how long it had been since he last ate. "Looks okay." He commented, eyeing the grilled cheese sandwich and chicken noodle soup. Randy gave a faint groan his nose crinkling slightly at the smell of the food nearby.

"What's wrong?" John asked, seeing Randy's face. "Not hungry, Dude? You need to eat, Ran."  
Randy's eyes slowly opened. "Not sure how I feel man." His voice made him just sound drained. A fine layer of sweat was forming on his forehead.  
John looked at Randy in concern. "You want something to drink, Ran? There's a vending machine in the hallway and I see they brought you juice and ice water."

"I'll try the juice." He looked slightly sheepish. "Mi-mind opening it & putting the straw in it for me?"  
"Sure. The apple or the orange?" John asked, picking up a straw.  
"Apple…maybe easier."  
"You got it." John took the small carton of juice and put a straw in it, handing it to his friend.  
Randy took it sipping it. "Fuck man...I feel like shit."

John watched Randy with concern. "Sorry, Dude. Let me know if I can do anything to help you."  
"I guess this is that...worse before better thing they always talk of...that or I was just so screwed on the drugs Hunter had me on." Randy sighed before trying to drink more of the juice. "God I sound like a pitiful mess."  
"Well, that life is over for you now, Man. Try to take it easy." John looked at the steaming soup on the tray. "You need to try to eat a little."

"Maybe a few spoonfuls...will that make you happy mommy?"  
John tried to hide his blush at Randy's sarcasm. "Whatever, Man. You don't have to eat." He mumbled. "I was just trying to look out for you."  
"I said I would at least try." Randy faintly snapped. He shook his head. "I don't need to be some damned charity case!" He turned his head looking away from John. He fought to hide for years the physical & mental pain he was in, he feared & hated feeling so exposed to the older man. Insults, sarcasm, coldness and anger were his only tools.

John was hurt by Randy's words. They cut much deeper than he cared to admit. "You aren't a charity case." He said, his voice soft to convey his hurt. "You're my friend."  
"I still don't see why after ten years I now matter." Some of the anger Randy spewed a moment ago faded away to fear.  
"You always mattered, Randy." John looked at Randy. "I just didn't know how to show it. Every time I sought you out to rub in a win...I was secretly hoping you would be so pissed that you would fuck me senseless. In a way it was the only attention I felt I could get from you." John sighed. "Not to sound dramatic but sexual lust was all I'd ever gotten from anyone in the past. I figured something was better than nothing."

"Part of me told me you wanted those events...if you didn't of you would have reported me...plus in subtle ways I knew you enjoyed it...or not so subtle when you would cave & moan. You...you wished more from me though?" Randy finished the juice setting it down watching John.  
"Yeah." John admitted, "Even when I couldn't admit it to myself. Something always drew me back to you." He paused a moment. "I saw your coldness, your sex appeal...But a small part always wondered what it would be like to kiss you." His voice lowered to almost a whisper. "And to be...taken with l-love instead of fucked like a whore."  
Randy's eyes & head lowered. "I don't even know if that emotion still exists in this body." John was silent a few long moments. The quiet in the room seemed deafening.

"I d-don't care." He said at last. "I'd rather have some part of you...than none of you at all. If all you can offer is your passion and a hard pounding...I'll t-take it."  
"You're a down right fool you know that?! You could have almost anyone if you tried...man or woman...what makes me so fucking special!"  
John felt his heart clench at Randy's words. He felt his love and feelings had been thrown back in his face. It was the first time he had put himself out there. "N-Never mind, Man. We can just be friends." He blinked back a tear wanting to fall. Randy gave a faint scoff turning his head away from John. He knew WWE's resident 'Superman' couldn't answer him because there was no answer. Nothing about him was special.

"Just go." He closed his eyes to hide the pain in them.  
John turned his own face to hide the tears wanting to fall. He had not put himself on the line like that since his first boyfriend in high school. "What did I do?" He choked out. "I said we can only be buddies if anything else is too much. You don't even want to be my friend?"  
"Why you want a fucked up loser as a friend? Don't fucking need you!"

John turned his face toward Randy, the tears now visible blurring his eyes. "You aren't a fucked up loser! I told you I've wanted you for years! I want you, damn it! Maybe you don't need me...but maybe I need you. Okay?"  
"Why?...WHY!? Why am I so fucking special!" Randy snapped his head towards John. "I wasted so much of my life as that asshole's mercy! I was fucking free!" Randy lowered his head, his voice dropping. "Or so I thought...then I get pulled back into not just his clutches...but also his harpy of a wife...My success an illusion...I am just a waste."  
John stood over Randy, his blue eyes full of conviction. "You are not a waste! You-" The next thing John knew he was claiming Randy's lips in a deep kiss, his head spinning as he cupped the back of Randy's head in his hand. So this was how it felt to kiss someone you care about. John felt like he was flying. First reaction Randy had was panic, steel gray eyes widening to the size of baseballs. He hands braced against John to shove him off, but he never pushed, they rested there unsure before his eyes closed & tears began falling from them.

John kissed Randy with passion but gently, his lips conveying the feelings words could not do justice. He did not force his tongue into Randy's mouth rather just licked the Viper's plump lips, savoring the moment. Randy faintly shivered before he turned his head. Tears still fell from his eyes blurring his vision. "What the..." He hoarsely whispered.  
"That's how I feel about you, Ran." John whispered his own voice hoarse. "I am falling for you. That's the first kiss I have shared with a guy since I was eighteen years old. Don't insult me by putting yourself down."

John was graced by an odd sight, Randy blushed as John words. "Th-that wa-was my first...hope I am not contagious."  
"I'm first? Well, I'm honored, Randy. Please give me a chance." John begged, looking pleadingly at Randy.  
Randy lightly nodded. "Yeah...you first...and I gu-guess I can try John...but I am screwed up in the head. How can I not be?"  
"I understand, Ran. Let's take it one step at a time." John raised his hands in surrender. "You are in total control of how far we progress. We do nothing that you aren't comfortable doing."  
Randy looked back at John with a light nod. "OK Johnny...I-I'll give us a chance."

John's face broke out into a huge blinding grin, his dimples that made women fans swoon popping. "Thanks, Ran. That makes me so happy."  
"Good..." Randy looked down a little still unsure what he was feeling.  
John sat back in the chair unable to stop smiling. "Now, Ran.. You should eat at least a few bites. You need the energy to heal."  
Randy looked back over with a faint nod. "OK John."

John's stomach rumbled. "I guess I need to grab a snack from the vending machine." John chuckled sheepishly.  
"I'll promise I will try to eat some of the soup. I can't promise the sandwich if you want it man? " He eyed the grilled cheese.  
"If you aren't going to eat it sure."  
"Yeah I'm sure." Randy slowly moved to grab the cup holding the soup & the spoon. "Lucky if I can keep this down."  
John picked up the sandwich and took a bite. "It's cold but tastes good. I'm hungry as hell."

Randy opened the soup looking. His face showed it didn't look at all appetizing, but he gave his word. He dipped the spoon taking a litter bit. "Yuck. That what I get for stalling, lukewarm at best." He set it down to grab the crackers on the tray, giving a faint hiss of pain as his body shifted.  
John looked up with a mouthful of sandwich. "You okay?" He asked in concern.  
"Just hurts when I move too much. I could wonder why I didn't feel it before, but I am sure some of it was I was too doped up to care."

"Mrue." John mumbled around a mouthful of food. He felt like he was starving after all the stress they had endured.  
Randy finished the few crackers & rested his head back against the pillows. The dietitian stopped in the room seeing John eating, but not Randy. "The food was for you Mr. Orton." He lifted his head looking.  
"I know...I...I ju-just don't have much of an appetite right now & would have hated for it to be totally wasted so I offered it to him."  
"Well hopefully dinner will be more your liking."  
"We can hope."

John swallowed his mouthful of food. "Sorry." He told the dietician sheepishly.  
"Sort of used to it." She joked. "But at least try to make sure he eats more of it then you do sir."  
"Sorry Ma'am." Randy spoke up. "Just my appetite is not great & the soup reminded me of watered down condensed stuff. Just was...bland."  
"Sorry about that Mr. Orton. We just follow our guidelines & you are being given the standard meals for now."  
"I understand."

John finished the sandwich and waited for the dietician to leave. "Sorry, Man. You want me to bring you something from the vending machine? A snack?"  
"I really don't feel hungry John." Randy sighed closing his eyes. "You going to hide at a nearby hotel?" He almost chuckles. "How does a guy like you hide anywhere?"  
"About as well as you can." John returned Randy's slight chuckle. "But yeah, I guess I'll look into a hotel room."  
Randy licked his lips as he thought. "Wonder if Vince has any clue."

"I don't know. I need to call him." John rubbed the back of his head. " Kind of awkward it being his daughter and son in law."  
"I know...but both his champions mixed up in this? What will this do to the company? What does he want up to do about it?" Randy looked down. "Then the other side of the coin...does he or doesn't he know what they been doing under his nose?"  
"True." John sighed. "I guess the talk will have to be done."  
"Maybe I should talk to him if we can reach him...I know he will wonder why I didn't report it earlier." Randy closed his eyes with a sigh.  
"Okay, tell me when you're ready and I'll try to reach him." John said to Randy. "Take it easy, Man. No rush."  
"How is anyone ever ready for a phone call like that?" Randy opened his eyes looking at John. "Not only does it deal with his company...but two members of his family. How can this not cause a rift in the business?"

"I know. An awkward conversation to have." John gave another huge sigh. "How do you tell your boss that his baby girl is an abuser?"  
"Maybe the chicken of me...ma-maybe wait a day? What if calling may hinder the police?"  
"Sounds good, Ran. Whatever you want." John looked over his Twitter feed to pass the time. "A lot of fan girls are gushing over our feud." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Shame." Randy tried to reach for the orange juice the dietitian left behind wincing. "Who...who knows what will happen to it now." Randy face oddly betrayed the disappointment of that fact, his mind mulling over everyone he is letting down.

John saw the look on Randy's face. "Hey, don't count us out yet. Let the police do their job, Ran. You were born to wrestle same as me. You have fucking talent."  
"Thanks man...but how will there not be repercussions? And I am in the middle of the storm. The only baring you have it you found me in trouble & urged me to get help. Your involvement doesn't even need to come up unless somehow Hunter or Stephanie bring you into it...but you have no part in their illegal actions."

"Well, true but they did offer me a job advancement in return for sexual favors. I want to make sure no other wrestlers get put in that position." John told Randy. "It honestly made me feel so cheap...even if sadly I enjoyed it later." Randy just nodded. John was given the option, who knows what they would of done if he turned them down. He had no such liberty, if he tried to leave it would have cost him his job & who knows what else.

Randy closed his eyes rubbing his head. John reached to rub Randy's head himself. "It's okay. You've been through so much, Ran."  
Randy at first jumped feeling someone else touch him his eyes shooting open, then tried to calm down. "So-sorry John."  
"It's okay, Babe." John soothed, rubbing Randy's short hair. "Just relax."  
Randy tried to calm back down his eyes drifting closed. "Ju-just not used to...loving touches...at-at least not with al-alternative motives." He shuttered at a memory.

"What are you thinking of?" John asked quietly as he felt Randy shudder.  
"Ju-just re-remembering how this last time round...wh-when Stephanie got involved. She asked all nice & sweet...wanting to 'sooth' my sore body from the shows...but I would end up being sorer from how they treated me.  
John felt a lump form as he thought of how Stephanie had used them both. "She can be a manipulative bitch." He mumbled, touching Randy gently. "She sweet talked me into letting her fuck my ass with a strap on."

Randy nodded "If you wa-want to ask me anything...yo-you can." Randy wasn't sure why he was willing & wanted to open to John suddenly.  
"Okay, Man. I don't want to pry but I am curious about a few things."  
John sat in the chair again, focusing on Randy. "I don't mean to bring up painful memories...But c-can I ask a few things about what happened to you?"  
"Sure John...I am sure I will need to repeat it more then I care to count by the time this is over with." Randy took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"K-Kane." John was afraid but had to know. "Did he actually fuck you? Or was it just Hunter?"  
"Over time...all three. Last night, wa-was just Kane."  
John felt sick at the mental images in his head. "When I found you...You were gagged and tied down to the bed. Did you go willingly or did they force you? I know they threatened your job."  
Randy closed his eyes turning his head. "Kane came to my locker room after the promo. I was ordered to the suite...I was to be stripped & laying down waiting for them."

John looked at Randy in confusion. "But if you were there waiting willingly...why did they have to restrain you?"  
"You think I would willing lay still why they stuck me whatever it was they used & cut into me? I...I should of called it quits a long time ago...but I was just a coward. It seemed they were more interested in torturing me & causing pain than the sexual act. The sex was just another tool to lower me down & feel lower than nothing."  
John fought to stay calm. "Was tonight the first time they really hurt you? Was it only sex before?"

"No..." Randy gulped. "Wa-water please."  
"Sure, Man." John poured Randy a glass of cold water. "I'm not trying to push you, Ran. You don't have to answer."  
Randy opened his eyes before carefully reaching for the water John held. "I am su-sure you will see it in time...you know...if...well..." Randy actually blushed as he tried to drink the water.

John could not believe this blushing Randy was the same Viper that had fucked him into the floor. "What did they do to you, Baby?" John almost whispered.  
Randy looked at John puzzled knowing he heard the term that time. Part of him felt odd being called baby, but he knew John didn't mean it as anything mocking...it was oddly comforting. "Sunday...af-after the show...I...I was supposed to be at the hotel...bu-but my...my temper got the better of me...so I was late arriving." Randy closed his eyes, and an arm rested over his mid-section feeling a little queasy.

"Sunday night?" Understanding dawned in John's blue eyes. "The night you fucked me in the locker room. That's why you ran off after."  
"Yeah." Randy almost whispered. "Hu-hunter al-already called my phone looking for me."  
John's face paled. "And here I kept making jokes about you and Hunter...Fuck, I'm sorry, Babe."  
"Yeah you hit the nail on the head without even knowing it. I guess Hunter was expecting you to say yes...because he did something...well had Kane do something...to...to make sure it was...it was known I wa-was his bitch ev-even if he ever tossed me to the side."

John felt sick to his stomach as the words sunk in. "To make known...what the hell did he do?"  
"Th-they bu-burned me...so-something on...on my...on my ri-right ass ch-cheek...Hu-Hunter & Ste-Stephanie br-braced my body wh-while Kane di-did it."  
John felt like he was going to vomit. "Those bastards." He took a deep breath, fighting tears. "How could those monsters do that to someone? You're not an animal!"

Randy just closed his eyes fighting to take a sip of the water before setting it down. "They did though. Yeah they had hurt me before...you saw the marks on my wrists...bruising to my ass...they were never gentle. Bu-but the last two times were the worse. They were ca-careful to ke-keep any sort of ma-marks to spots th-that would be covered by my gear."  
John almost trembled with rage at the thought of Hunter, Kane and Stephanie abusing Randy for so long. "Well, that's all in the past, Babe." John reached to take Randy's hand. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again...And those bastards will get what's coming to them."

Randy flinched slightly but not as bad. He then shifted his eyes up to John's. "Wh-why you keep ca-calling me that?"  
"What...Babe?" John looked surprised Randy had even asked.  
"Yeah."  
John kissed Randy's hand. "Because I care about you. And I a-always wanted a boyfriend to call my Baby." He paused. "Why? Do you mind?"  
"Guess not...ju-just feels...strange."

"I can stop." John offered, his cheeks blushing a little. "If it makes you uncomfortable."  
"If it gets too much maybe..it ok for now I guess." Randy admitted.  
John nodded. "Okay." They sat in a comfortable silence a few minutes before John broke it. "Ran?"  
"Yeah?"

"How bout we see what's on TV?" Randy lightly nodded as John went to go check the TV, finding an action movie. "This might be decent." Randy nodded & tried to relax to watch the TV, the silence was oddly comforting between them. John was only forced from the room when they needed to change the dressings & at the end of the night when visiting hours ended. John was dead tired after visiting hours. He booked a room in a local hotel with two beds in case Randy wanted his own when he was released. He slept deeply despite his worry over Randy.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy's sleep when he could get it was fitful at best. He was woken shortly after visiting hours started, one of the detectives that was working his case came walking in to get some more information. Randy was told there was a visitor for him & he was expecting John again, he was the only one that really knew he was there. He tried not to panic when Vince McMahon walked in himself. "Randy." His tone his normal dry self.

"Mr. McMahon Sir." Randy tried not to tremble under the older man's gaze as he moved to sit in the chair John was in the day before.  
"I will be right outside with the officer, yell if there is a problem."  
OK detective." Randy assured him. After the detective left Vince spoke.  
"Tell me everything boy & you better tell it to me straight."  
"Ye-Yes Sir." Randy slowly began to fill Vince in about everything over the last few months. He didn't think Vince needed to know of all the years before.

* * *

John was up early the next morning. He dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and headed for the hospital to see Randy. When he reached Randy's room he was shocked to see a police officer outside of the room along with another man. "Is everything okay?" He asked in concern. "I came to visit Randy. I'm a good friend."

"He already has one visitor." The detective spoke up looking John over. "You're the man that brought him in weren't you?"  
"Yes." John replied calmly. "Randy is my coworker and a good friend."  
"One moment." The detective turned heading into the room. He came out a moment later. "You can come in."

John walked inside to see Vince talking to Randy. "Hello, Sir." He said, trying to keep calm. Vince tried to offer a warm smile from the chair.  
"Morning John." The detective left the room. "Seems we may have a few things to work out I hope. Of course much will depend of Randy & his recovery."  
"Yes, Sir. Any way that I can be of help?" John was relieved that apparently Randy still had his job.

"Glad to hear it John...glad to hear it. You know we have a lot of connections down in Texas. I want to pull a few strings to get Randy transferred to a hospital as close to Huston as I can for the Pay-Per-View. You two will just be shooting promos till then, Randy's will be 'via satellite' so of course feel free to pour on the coward jokes. This will give him a little over two weeks to try to heal enough for the match. We will then need to work out any additional recovery he may need."

"So...so you believe me Vince." Randy asked.  
"Yes...sadly, but yes."  
"Thank you Sir...I will try not to let you down."  
John was grateful that his boss seemed like a fair man. "Sounds good Sir. Thank you for your fair attitude. I know this is not easy for you."

"This won't be easy keeping such a personal matter out of business & public eye." Vince commented. "I had a feeling my daughter & son in law may have been pulling some shady things, I just never expected anything to this extent. Of course even I have had a few issues with Randy over the years, but to do something like this?" Vince just slowly shook his head. "As we get closer to the show we will need to evaluate Randy's physical state."

"Of course Sir. The fans are excited for our match but we don't want to injure Randy further." John agreed quickly. "I know he will work hard to get into ring shape. He always does."  
"Thank you Sir...Thanks John...I think it is more a matter of the infections, pain I can try to deal with, it is part of the business. There are no broken bones or damaged muscles from what they found."  
"OK Randy, once the Doctors say you can hit a gym safely we will go from there." Vince instructed.

"OK Sir, you got it."  
John shook Vince's hand as he went to stand up. "Once again, thank you Sir. I'm sorry you have to deal with all this."  
Vince nodded. "Of course the more you two can keep these events under wraps the better."  
"Understood Sir." Randy assured him.

"Completely understood." John echoed. "You know how much I love our company, Sir."  
"Good I'll be in touch boys." Vince smiled before he left the room & out of the hospital with the detective.  
"Damn...I am hoping this mean those two are out of the way...fo-forgot to ask what was up with them." Randy admitted with a shutter of fear.  
"I'm sure Vince will make sure they never bother you again." John tried to encourage Randy. "He's too worried about bad press hurting the company."

"We can hope so...also hope we can bring the 5 star match the fans expect from us. Even if we already know who will champ in the end once the smoke clears."  
John shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah, I realize I'm the face but it sometimes seems unfair to the rest of you that I seem to win every title and Pay Per View."  
"If I wasn't a fool...there may have been a bigger argument. The way things are now...there is no room for debate on who will win."

John sighed. "True. Well we can give them a match to remember can't we?" He chuckled. "The fan girls are practically drooling to see us wrestle each other again. You should see my Twitter. They are all gushing about our last feud and the I Quit match we had."  
"It was a wild match...now a TLC...we will make it good Johnny." Randy's eyes dropped a moment before looking back at John.

"Something wrong, Ran?" John asked, seeing Randy's eyes shift. "Aren't you glad Vince believed you?"  
"Of course I am...ju-just a few...requirements." Randy reached for the water before laying back again. "Af-after the match...I am going to be gone for a while. The feud will just end. No promo, no nothing."  
"Gone? For what?" John asked in surprise. "If you're ring ready you should be okay by then right?"

"Some place called a wellness clinic. Rehab...yet not. I can't fully explain it. They deal with more than just the addictions."  
"Oh." John tried to give Randy a supportive smile. "Well, I'll miss you, Man."  
Randy gave a faint nod before reaching to put the water back down. "Guess just hope for the best."

"Yeah." John yawned. "I already had breakfast. Have you eaten yet?"  
"Yeah...about an hour before Vince showed." He looked at John. "You look almost dead on your feet. You didn't have to rush for me."  
"I know, Ran." John yawned again. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."  
"And where the hell would I be going exactly? I am in a hospital under watch by the police."

John was a little hurt by Randy's abrupt words. "I know that. I just wanted to be here for support in case you need me."  
"Thanks John." Randy tried to soften his tone some. "Sorry John...you will need to get used to my outbursts & temper as times. I have real pain, phantom pains, and disconnected thoughts."  
John nodded. "I understand that. Sorry if I seemed too sensitive."

"Just giving fair warning John...I am screwed in the head...good chance I still will be even after I get back. You sure you want to deal with that?"  
"I'm not giving up on you, Ran. Don't ask me again." John said almost sternly although with a hint of his dimples. "You know what a stubborn SOB I can be."  
Randy nodded. "Yeah..." He sighed. "From one hospital to another...fun."

"I know, Man. It sucks." John sighed. "We have to talk about something else. All this is depressing us both."  
"Like what? I'm open to suggestions."  
"I don't know." John was grasping at straws. "I like cars, wrestling, porn and sex." He chuckled. "Any sound interesting."  
"Well you know we both have wrestling...I like bikes, rock music, favorite 'junk' food is pizza."

"I love rap and hip hop...oh and mushroom pizza." John told Randy. "Did you know I released my own rap CD? One of the songs is my current theme song."  
"Yeah...I remember when you had the feud with Jericho, rock vs rap. Also that corny A-Team wanna be video." Randy gave a faint chuckle.  
"Yeah. Me and my cousin Marc had a blast doing that." John smiled at the memory. "Your song Voices is so badass. It gives me chills, Man."

"Yeah it is a wicked song when you really listen to the words. Fits a heel more, yet also when I was made a reluctant face."  
"I know fucking wicked words." John agreed. "I think one of the most intense theme songs in all the WWE. Used to give me chills when you walked out during our feud, this intense look in your eyes like you wanted to devour me."

"And a few nights I did..."Randy ducked his head looking away after the words left his mouth.  
John felt his heart race at the memory. "Oh yeah...Fuck, how could I forget?"  
"I was a douche, a stupid douche."  
"I liked it." John admitted. "Yeah it was a little rough at times but it was always consensual."  
"Well...th-that part is good." Randy shuttered. "Wo-would hate it if...if I realized I was as bad as what I...as what I was trying to escape from."

"I loved it. You being all aggressive was such a turn on." John shuddered at the thought. "Remember when you fucked me against the locker room wall after our Hell In A Cell match."  
Randy slowly looked back towards John. "Some...I think you have more vivid memories then I do."  
John lowered his head a little at the almost empty look in Randy's eyes. He could remember every time they had fucked in vivid detail. The sound of his own moaning in the locker room...their sweaty bodies joined together. "Yeah...I guess so."

"Sorry John." Randy sighed. "I know that isn't what you want to hear. Yes there was...there is something about you, I wanted you." He looked down. "Ju-just too many bad memories."  
"That's okay." John mumbled, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. "At least you were honest. I hate bullshit."  
"I don't know why I was drawn to you...I wish I could explain it, but I don't even know myself."

"Well...I had some feelings for you even back then. Maybe you somehow picked up on it?" John wished he had come to terms with his emotions years ago.  
"Who knows maybe...time blurs." Randy closed his eyes rubbing his temples. "I...I think I...for lack of a term was free at that time, bu-but that fear always hung over me like a dark cloud. You had gone from the thug to Vince's golden boy. I wanted you...yet also hated you at the same time. It was wr-wrong of me."

"You hated me?" John looked at Randy. "Is that the reason you always called me degrading names during sex? You wanted to make me feel low?"  
"Maybe...at least some...Yo-you seemed to have the life I felt I should have had...the hell I was gullible enough to get pulled into. Don't get me wrong I know you work hard John...but all I saw was the world laid at your feet. I wore a mask to hide the hell I was in...I am still in."

"That's understandable." John tried to understand where Randy was coming from. "You've been through a lot. I don't blame you for hating me."  
"Thanks man...I know to the outside, people thought I was the privileged one...at first so did I..." He sighed as he reached for the water again sucking in a deep breath from the pain.  
"Yeah, to be honest, Ran I used to think of you as the pampered third generation superstar that got handed everything while I had to work for it. After all, you were the youngest world title holder."

"Yeah...didn't deserve it...didn't matter much, got my ass beat in public shortly after I got it."  
John swallowed hard, almost feeling Randy's pain. "You mean Evolution turning on you wasn't scripted?"  
"Yes and no...there was whispers of me breaking off. The way it went about wasn't. I...I faintly remember Ric & Vince getting in Dave's face wondering what happened. He said he was only going off Hunter's lead."

"I remember wincing when I watched Hunter attack you with the belt. It looked brutal as hell." John sucked in a breath.  
"Yeah...wasn't pulled...Ric was livid. Remember he knew me growing up...he was even blinded to what was happening behind closed doors. He was too lost in his own world part of the time."  
"Shame. I wish you would have opened up and told me, Man. I would have helped you." John said with a sigh.

"I didn't even think I could tell Ric...a family friend. Hunter even back then worked to tear me down. That is why after Evolution I clawed & scraped to keep afloat. Deep inside I felt a failure. His voice was always in the back of my head." John rubbed the back of his head, feeling drained.  
"I may close my eyes awhile." He mumbled.

"Go ahead dude. They may wake you if they come to check the wounds." John moved in the chair to curl his body into a ball. Within minutes, he was sound asleep, his breathing deep and regular. Randy shook his head before trying to close his eyes thinking of how odd yet cute John looks curled like a kid sleeping. John slept for awhile before slowly waking up, looking over at Randy's bed.

"You awake, Man?" John was out for a while & Randy had falling asleep again after caving to the pain & requesting some medication. He felt low each time he did it, but then again if he wasn't supposed to have it the hospital wouldn't have given it, right? John saw Randy asleep and smiled. The younger man seemed more at peace when resting, the stress in his face all but gone. He could not resist reaching over to run a hand over Randy's face.

Randy flinched at first at the sensation of touch, but then calmed down not stirring more. Faint sounds came from him, a mix of a sigh & almost a whimper. John felt like crying that poor Randy had been so damaged that his body reacted so strongly to a simple touch. "I'm going to take care of you, Baby." John whispered as he hand moved to caress Randy's cropped head. He longed to hold the Viper in his arms and shield him from the world. It was hard to say how long John stroked Randy's head before the younger man began to stir.  
"Hmm? Wh-?" He slowly moved his arm to grab John's hand before opening his eyes. "Damn...ho-how long was I out?" His eyes faintly glassy & voice a touch slurred.

"I don't know. I just woke up myself a while ago." John replied softly. "It was nice to see you get some rest."  
"Um...yeah...I think you were out for a bit first." There was a sadness behind Randy's eyes.  
John could barely stand to look at the sadness in Randy's stormy eyes. "What's wrong, Baby?" He asked, stroking Randy's head.

Randy sighed taking a deep breath, part of him was telling him he was being too hard on himself. "I...I just feel bad I fe-felt I needed a pain shot be-before I could try to sleep."  
"Randy, you have to stop beating yourself up." John soothed. "You need the help right now. That's why they made it available to you."  
"I know...just hard at times...being so hooked on that shit...such a part of everyday no one even batted an eyelash over it or they just didn't care & thought I was just being destructive again."

"I'm sorry you had to face all this alone, Ran. I'm here for you now." Randy blushed realizing he was still holding John's hand from before.  
"Th-thanks man. At least some of it I brought on myself."  
"Maybe but a lot of it you didn't." John kissed Randy's hand before releasing it.  
"I know I am saying it a lot, but thanks." Randy sighed.

"You're welcome, Man." John stood up to stretch. "Want or need anything?"  
"No...but you should get some air dude." Randy's eyes looked like they wanted to close on him again.  
"Yeah, maybe I'll let you rest awhile." John patted Randy's shoulder. "Be back soon."  
"K Johnny...see you...later." Randy yawned a little. John went for a walk as Randy rested more to try to clear his head. Upon his return they talked more till visiting hours were up for the day. The next day as per Mr. McMahon's suggestion Randy was moved to a medical center down in Huston Texas.

The program ran as planned for them leading to TLC. Hunter & Stephanie finally had charges against them & placed under house arrest pending the trial. The WWE universe was just told it was an 'extended' vacation for the authority. The unification match took place & Randy was there to put on what he knew with a heavy heart would be his last match for who knew how long...maybe ever. John & Randy's chemistry in the ring was off the charts as always & the fans ate it up as they fought on the ladders till Randy was knocked down & John grabbed the straps.

After the match & Randy got to the back he began to change & pack, he knew a town car was already waiting for him outside to take him away. John walked into the room behind Randy, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel. It had been an amazing show but the feeling was bittersweet now with Randy leaving. "We did good out there, Man." Randy said almost sadly.

"Yeah...blew the roof off a few times it sounded." John's head was down as he packed. They had talked on the phone while Randy was recovering some, but tonight was the first they had seen each other face to face since they parted ways a couple weeks ago.

John shifted from side to side, having so much to say but feeling awkward. "So...you leaving from here for that rehab place?" He asked finally.  
"Yeah." Randy spoke almost grimly. "Straight there...do not pass go do not collect $200."

John sucked in a deep breath before looking at Randy. "I hope you get the help you need, Man. When you get out will you do me the honor...of letting me take you out to dinner?"  
Randy nodded. "Wh-whenever that will be...unless you have other plans then." He pulled out clothing moving to a corner to change.

"I won't." John said thickly, watching Randy with eyes full of longing. He tried to memorize every inch of the body of the man he had fallen for. Randy kept his eyes down as he changed, to some people to would be odd he faced the room as he dressed, he was still ashamed of the mark to his body. He at times while in the hospital had wished the treatments did not work & surgery would have been needed to cut it from him. John sensed Randy's discomfort and kindly looked away while the younger man dressed. He felt a lump in his throat from all the things he wanted to say but could not seem to force out.

Randy moved back towards his belongings. "Oh well." He gave a faint sigh as he closed his gear bag. "Hopefully I'll see you around champ."  
John walked close to Randy, looking up at him. "Kiss me?" He almost whispered. Randy looked to be debating John's request a moment. Randy was feeling so numb over everything still, but he remembered the feeling in the hospital when John had kissed him. He leaned down lightly brushing his lips to John's, but at the touch he could already feel tears wanting to fill his eyes & he pulled back.  
"Take care John." Randy turned to grab his bag to leave before the good-bye became too hard for him.

John touched his lips as he stood alone in the room now his heart aching from all the things left unsaid between them. "You too, Baby." He spoke into the quiet. Randy got to the lot & headed for the car. May of his co-workers passed by with hardly a second look. To many of them he was still the cold, heartless Viper & more than likely feared his sour mood may lead to an RKO. The driver opened the door for him & he got inside. His bag loaded in the trunk. Randy just closed his eyes leaning his head back before the car pulled off & the tears began to fall. The farther he got the more he wondered what type of life would he be returning to once it was over? What sort of man would he be?

John finally left the building what seemed an eternity later. He knew that Randy was out there somewhere heading off to his destination. He prayed the man he loved could get help and maybe heal emotionally and physically. It would be a long wait but one John Cena was willing to commit to.

**(OK You wonderful sickos...you know I call you all that with the most love *Chuckles*. This was where our tale was planned to end. that was until we began getting all your wonderful reviews...see what happens when you review? SO...stay tuned for more.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The stress of it all made Randy fall asleep on the long ride from the arena. He didn't see as the city slowly faded away to a wooded setting. The car stopped a few hours later. The driver got out & opened the door for Randy. "We're here."  
"Wh-what?" Randy asked as he opened his eyes.  
"We are here sir." The man told Randy. He looked out at the thick tree line & the large log cabin type building in front of him.

"Your sure this is the place?"  
"Yes sir they are waiting inside for your arrival."  
"Um...ok." Randy wasn't sure what to expect since Vince arranged everything. Maybe this was one of those clean living, return to nature type places. He got out of the car & looked at his phone sighing when he saw he had spotted reception at best. But he was sure it would be taken away while he was there anyways. He went & grabbed his gear bag before heading for the front doors.

As he reached the front doors he heard the driver take off. "Gee thanks you jerk." He pushed the doors open stepping inside. It looked like an old hunting cabin. "This doesn't look right." He looked around the dim place but remained frozen near the doors. "HELLO!? ANYONE? HELLO?!" He sighed hearing nothing at first. "Great, just fucking great!" He sat the bag down pulling out his phone again. "Maybe if I walk a little I can get a signal...fuck where would I till them I am at?...well they can track it can't they?"

"I wouldn't advise you doing that Randy." Came Hunter's familiar voice from the darkness. The sound of it wanted to send Randy into a panic...nearly lose control of his body functions. He kept it together & turned to run...but before he could even fully make it back out the front door his body was jarred by a strong electric shock dropping Randy to the ground.

* * *

John relaxed in his hotel during the night, for some reason his mind wanting to focus on Randy. He hoped the younger man had made it alright to his destination. He tossed and turned in a fitful sleep until morning and then showered to go to his first interview.

* * *

Randy when he came to found himself lying on a nice size bed inside a dusty rundown room. Shutters covered the windows allowing minimal light through. "What the hell...Hunter? It couldn't have been. He...he was arrested." He got up moving to the door finding it lock. "Fuck!" He started the pound the door, but there was no reply.

* * *

John spent the day in a flurry of activities, keeping his mind off Randy as best he could. The Viper had invaded his heart and mind and John Cena was lost.

* * *

Randy received no word because currently his captors were not around. His cries echoed through the large building. He began surveying the room. He came across a small mini-fridge inside was a few sandwiches & bottles of juice. Randy didn't know if he could trust them or not.

* * *

John had a late meal at a local restaurant. As he cut his steak into small pieces he suddenly missed Randy so much it hurt. It seemed he had just found love only to be left alone again. He tried to focus on eating.

* * *

Randy tried to open the windows to find them sealed tight. He searched the room for a way to break it so he could attempt to open the shutters & maybe get out. Unsure the good it would do, he had no clue where he was.

* * *

A black town car pulled up in front of a nice country home. Vince stepped out of the back & walked up to the front of the building knocking. He saw as someone peeked out briefly, but then vanished again. He heard the door unlocked before it swung open the show Shawn Micheals standing there. "He said you would be coming. Come on...he's upstairs." Shawn told him plainly before he moved to let Vince enter before shutting the door again.

* * *

John finished his meal and looked at his phone, debating calling Randy but knowing it was futile with the Viper being in rehab. He sighed and pocketed the phone before heading out.

* * *

Vince made his way up the steps seeing the one door closed. He went over knocking & saw it crack open. Hunter gave him a smile before hugging the older man. "Wondering if you would show Pops."  
"Just wanted to check things." Vince told him as he entered the room.  
"They're good. Shawn is letting me use the place as long as I wish. Heat will cool down in time."  
"Maybe..."  
"I want someone else though."  
"Who?"

"John..."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"NO." Vice spoke louder. "You already took my one top guy...I don't want to hear what happens...I will not give you John too."  
"What if I give Randy back...John is the one that brought the heat on me & and your daughter! Your own blood Vince, don't we deserve retribution?"

"Why the hell would I want a broken down man."  
"Broken but compliant...you saw how he was still on camera...he will do & act however you wish Vince...just bring us John."  
"I will think about it. Randy won't by hurt anymore till I decide?"  
"A few days at least."  
"Fine I will think about it."  
"Fine..." Vince moved leaving almost as fast as he arrived.

* * *

John headed to his hotel room. Strangely, he had been alone for years but now that he had feelings for Randy the silence of his empty room felt deafening.

* * *

Randy had no clue how long he sat in the room for when he heard movement downstairs. He debated calling out or not. Something rang in his head of dread. He just laid in the bed falling silent, pretending to be asleep even as his stomach rumbled faintly.

* * *

John's mind replayed every moment he had spent with Randy, from their hard fucking to their hesitant, sweet kisses. He looked up at the ceiling of the hotel room from his bed, wishing his new friend was with him.

* * *

Randy was confused & shocked when he heard no one coming up after him. In time he got up & went to check the adjoining bathroom. Like much of the rest of the place he had seen it seemed unkempt & rundown. Luckily it at least seemed in working order. Time passed & his hunger only kept growing till he broke down grabbing a sandwich and one of the bottles of juice. He should have drank water as the drinks were laced with a drug cocktail to help bend the younger man to Hunter & Stephanie's dark wishes...even if he may only be staying with them a short time.

* * *

John finally managed to push Randy from his mind as he rested. He had a busy schedule and would need his sleep. He knew that Randy was off getting the help he needed and he needed to stop worrying.

* * *

It took Vince a little time to agree to Hunter's plans. They decided Randy would be with Hunter a couple months when WWE can get near Texas again before he can get a hold of John. While seeing the logic in Vince's reasoning Hunter was not pleased, but he would use Randy the best he could till it was time to execute his plan. As promised Hunter didn't have any permanent injury caused to Randy...well physically anyways.

The time came for the plan to go down. John by that point dropped his title to Daniel. He still had his string of media blitzes in most cities & that would be how the kidnapping would take place. John was driven in most towns by a company driver & many times when busy would be provided bottles of water between interviews. John was riding in one of the company cars after a long interview. He felt tired and a little drained. Being in Texas again made the wrestler think of Randy. He had not heard a word from the Viper for months. John sighed as he looked out the window. He wondered how long rehab would take. He wanted to take Randy out to dinner and catch up and kiss him...He shook his head, angry with himself. Who was he kidding? He was hopelessly in love with the younger man and missed him like hell.

* * *

"Babe calm down." Stephanie told Hunter as he paced the main room. "He will be here."  
"What if it changed?"  
"My dad will come through; when hasn't he? You think our toy will like his gift?" She smirked.  
"Hun, be lucky if he even knows his name at this point let alone who is in front of him. He only knows to perform." Hunter laughed. "Maybe I'll pay him a visit...prepare him...special for his gift." Hunter laughed as he headed for the steps. Stephanie just shook her head as Hunter left her view.

* * *

John was parched as he reached for a cold bottle of water in a bucket on the car floor, taking a gulp. He idly wondered why the cap was on but not sealed but figured it was fine and he was too thirsty to care. After downing over half he leaned back in his seat to relax. The next interview was an important one and he would need to be clear headed for it. As the minutes passed he began to feel even drowsier and drifted off into a deep sleep, the bottle falling from his hand. The driver kept an eye on the back seat as he drove, calling John's name a few times with no reply. He followed instructions & headed for the highway.

* * *

Hunter unlocked the room & headed inside. He looked as the man...if he could be called that anymore that laid stripped naked on the bed. "Get up." He barked out & the form jumping to stand from the bed his head lowered, his hair had grown out slightly as had his beard. "Down on your knees...I have a guest coming & I want you in prime form."  
Randy lowered to his knees waiting. "When I am done...you are not to shower...understood?" Randy slowly nodded but did not utter a sound. "Good." Hunter walked over opening his jeans as he drew closer. He lowered them to his knees exposing himself. "Suck me good & hard...be quick with it."

Without any hesitation Randy went about his work. Hunter moaned as his fingers caught the faint traces of hair to grab & force himself even harder than Randy was already taking him. Just before he came he pulled free of Randy's mouth spraying his release over Randy's face letting the gooey streams mingle with the rough beard.

"Perfect." Hunter commented. "Now go lay back down till my guest arrives. He may look tired when he arrives. Give him a...special wake up. Understand?" Randy nodded slowly standing up to move back to the bed as Hunter fixed his clothing. Hunter smirked every time he saw the brand marring Randy's ass. The mark of a crowned skull...The mark of The Game. He then left, not locking the door this time. Randy was a shell anymore, he wasn't going to run. Heading down stairs he hoped all was still going as planned.

* * *

John slept the sleep of a dead man due to his own exhaustion and the drugs that had been added to his drink. He was slumped over in the seat, the only sign of life his regular breathing. The ride lasted a few hours the driver keeping an eye John in the back the best he could. He finally reached the destination he was given & got out moving to the front door. He knocked & waited till Hunter opened the door peering out at the large man. "Bout time, go get him."

"I may need help sir." The driver admitted which Hunter gave with a glare. He followed the driver to the car.  
"Open the door." Hunter ordered & the driver did. "How much he drink?"  
"Unsure sir." Hunter gave a faint hum as he reached into the car grabbing John by his waistband & yanked his up towards him. John gave a slight groan as his body was yanked, his eyes fluttering slightly but feeling too heavy to open.

Hunter heard the sound & feared he would need to work fast. He gave John another tug to pull him from the car & bend to lift him over his shoulder & in the building. "Go open the door." Hunter yelled at Stephanie. "He's already coming too." Stephanie got up heading for the steps ahead of her husband. She reached the door & waited till she saw him to open the door keeping an eye on Randy. The small man began to move.

"Stay!" Stephanie snapped at Randy. He froze, maybe even sank back some on the bed away from the door. Hunter walked in with John tossing him down on a second bed.  
John shifted a little in the bed, mumbling as he fought for consciousness. He could faintly hear voices, some sounding loud and agitated but could not seem to shake himself awake. Hunter made his way back to the door with Stephanie. "You may move after we leave...remember." Randy didn't look but nodded. Hunter shut the door locking it.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy waited a few moments before he got off his bed & headed over towards the other body in the room. He was puzzled they were still covered...and seemingly asleep. He was told to give a special wake-up to them...but how if they were clothed? He moved to sit down on the bed next to them. He guessed if tired he would need to undress them for them. He tried to roll John onto his back. He normally stormy grey eyes once so full of life, just looked dull & lifeless...just a creature following orders to live.

John groaned faintly as he was rolled. It had grown quiet again...was he still on the road? He tried to speak to the driver, but only gibberish seemed to pass his lips. Why did he feel so damn disoriented? Randy cocked his head to the side hearing sounds come from the man's lips. Randy then focused back on his task, not wishing to displease or disobey his Master's orders. He had bared the wounds of disobedience too many times. He used his hands to begin working on John's belt.

John felt someone touching his belt and his eyes fluttered, wondering what was going on. "W-Whaaa..." He mumbled, still not moving. Randy stopped a moment and moved as if to look up at John, but then stopped. He wasn't allowed unless instructed to. He lowered his head back down & finished with the belt moving to open the cargoes John was nearly famous for. John's mind was filled with confusion as he felt his shorts being opened. What the hell was going on? He had been riding in a car on his way to an interview. Now he was laying down somewhere feeling himself being undressed by a silent...someone. Had he been kidnapped?

"N-No..." John tried to protest weakly, his hand raising a few inches from the bed before falling back down. His mind was on overdrive with panic but his body could barely move. Randy paused again hearing his Master's guest. Did he do something wrong? He debated stopping a moment, but then feared the sting of his Master or Mistress' anger more. He continued again trying to work the shorts down the semi-large frame of his Master's guest. He saw the red & black plaid boxers the man was wearing. Maybe he could get him to relax more if he just touched him first? Randy leaned his upper body slightly over John near his waist. Resting on his one hand as his other lightly brushed over the thin fabric, running it over John's lower stomach, upper legs & over his still softened cock.

John's body tensed as it felt the light, sensual touching. It felt good but scared him to wonder who was playing with him. He gave a small moan as he felt a hand brush over his cock, it twitching a little despite his fear. He tried to focus on opening his eyes to see who was with him but it seemed a difficult task. Randy felt a touch of what might be called pride when the larger man was reacting slightly to him. He leaned down to nuzzle his lips against the twitching flesh through the boxers. He then pulled back so he could begin to lower them down off his body. John's blue eyes fluttered more before they finally opened, the room seeming a little blurry as he tried to sit up to see who was undressing him. He only got his head up a few inches before falling back down on the bed. "W-Who...there?" He choked out.

Randy was unsure how to answer the man's question, was he even permitted to answer? Did his Master not tell the man he would be tending to him? Once John's lower body was stripped besides his shoes Randy climbed back on the bottom of the bed & slowly ran his tongue along the now twitching cock as it was slowly stirring with more life. John arched his back a little with a louder groan as he felt a wet tongue lick his cock. Even confused and afraid, the attention felt amazing and his body responded. The touch seemed gentle not brutal like a rapist's would be. "F-Fuck..." Randy took his hand to steady John's cock to swirl his tongue around the head before taking it between his lips & sucking lightly as he drew more of it between his lips.

John groaned, the sensations waking him further. He propped himself up slowly, jumping in shock as he thought he was seeing things. A man that looked like his best friend and new crush Randy Orton was sucking his hardening cock. The man's beard was shaggy and his hair unkempt and grown out. If not for the unique tattoos gracing his body the older man would never have recognized him. "R-Randy?" John reached down to touch the other man. "W-Where are we? My God...what happened to you?" Randy jumped faintly at the touch but other than that continued his task. His eyes lifted briefly up at John's face, but then lowered just as quickly out of fear. He had orders; the man was now awake, but he feared punishment if he did not bring pleasure.

John was now scared, his arousal fading when Randy had ignored him. The last time they had parted the younger man had been hesitant to kiss him. Now he was giving him a blowjob? He backed up on the bed, trying to pull his cock from Randy's mouth. "Randy...talk to me, Man. What happened? What you're doing feels good but you have to stop." When John pulled away Randy continued to look down, scared, almost trembling. He heard the man's words. What if he was lying though? Wh-what if he told Master he displeased him?

Even his own name sounded slightly foreign to him...a word from another life. He was his Master & Mistresses' toy. Their plaything for their own fun...or anyone else they seemed fit to share him with. John saw his friend's body language and moved to comfort him. He cupped the lowered face in his hands almost disgusted by the dried semen he saw coating the dark beard. His stomach began to turn as he gazed into the frightened, stormy eyes. "Randy...Baby...talk to me." He pleaded, too upset to even look around the dismal room. Randy looked briefly, but then tried to look down again despite John holding his jaw. Why did this man keep calling him that name? Why was he testing him? He was not permitted to speak way did he keep asking him to? His body trembled at John's touch.

John began trembling slightly himself when Randy still never answered him. He pulled Randy into a hug, holding him as tears burned in his blue eyes. Where were they? What had been done to Randy? Hunter was the only logical explanation. Somehow that SOB had gotten his hands on the man he loved and broken him. "It's over, Baby." John soothed, stroking Randy's head. "I won't let those monsters hurt you again. I swear it." Randy allowed himself to be moved by this man, but he felt confused, maybe slightly conflicted. Why if he was Master's guest did he care what Master did to him? Why did the man sound sad over what happened to him? What was he but his Master's toy?

John released Randy after a few minutes, looking around the room. The place seemed run down and deserted. He climbed from the bed and tried the door, finding it locked as expected. Next he began to work on the secured windows, desperate for a way out. "SOBs fucking drugged my water." He fumed as he pounded on the windows. "They'll fucking pay for doing this to you." Randy looked more & more puzzled at the man as he was nearly storming around the room. He made no attempt to move from the bed. If he was his Master's guest, why was he acting like he didn't wish to be there? His head stayed lowered as he finally spoke. "Ma...may I go...wash now?" His voice was almost a harsh whisper. He almost feared talking...but there was just something about this man, he prayed he would not tell his Master.

John stopped cold when he finally heard Randy's deep baritone. The question broke his heart. "Of course...Go wash, Randy. I'm not your boss." John spoke softly as he focused on the window. "I would help you...but, Baby, I've got to get us out of here fast." He guessed for some reason Randy is just what this man wished to call him. He moved from the bed & into the bathroom, which at this point had no door anymore. As for not being his boss...of course that was his Master & Mistress, but he was to obey guests orders when they were not there. He grabbed the cloth that was hanging up before moving into the shower turning the water on. The cold water barely registered to his mind any more as he attempted to wash himself.

John was torn between wanting to comfort Randy and getting them the hell out of there. He figured once they had escaped his friend could take all the showers he wanted. John redressed himself and looked at the windows. One of them was broken where Randy had attempted escape before being broken but the shutter kept them captive. "Son of a bitch!" John cursed before pulling the mattress off the bed. He took the bed frame apart, taking the hard, metal rod to begin striking the shutter that barred them from freedom.

Randy jumped hearing the loud sound from the other room. John had cracked through one of the slats letting more light in the room when the door opened. Hunter stood in the doorway, a gun in hand pointed at him. "I suggest you put that down John."  
John glared at his ex-boss, his chest heaving as he slowly lowered the metal rod. "You sick son of a bitch." He seethed. "What the fuck have you been doing to him?"

"Nothing he hasn't allowed me to do for some time now." Hunter smirked. "Things that could have gone better if you hadn't stuck your nose in." Hunter glanced toward the open bathroom. "GET OUT HERE!" He bellowed. The water quickly shut off & Randy came from the bathroom the water still dripping from him. His head hung low feeling his Master's gaze on him. John felt dread knot in his stomach as he watched Randy as well as rage like he had never known.

"Leave him alone." John hissed at Hunter with narrowed eyes. "He's a person not a toy...and he doesn't belong to you."  
"He is...and he does...or have you not noticed." Hunter told him. He looked at Randy literately snapping his fingers. "Come here." He pointed to the spot near his feet. Randy walked over his head lowered still. Despite being taller than Hunter Randy's body language made his seem so small. Randy was towards Hunter exposing his back to John, including the now healed over branding. "He will always belong to me...isn't that right?" Randy faintly nodded his reply.

John wanted to throw up as he saw the brand. His fists clenched in fury. "You bastard...there is NO way Randy is willingly submitting to you! You-You gave him something. Now you've kidnapped me to rub it in...You're in deep trouble. Wait until Vince finds out you have the two faces of his company."

Hunter laughed. "Who you think helped me? As for having two...only for a time...my toy here will be going back soon enough." Randy's eyes looked slightly fearful at those words. He was...going back somewhere else? His Master was sending him away? Had he done something wrong? He accidentally allowed a fearful almost whimper pass his lips. Hunter turned his focus away from John just a moment to look at Randy. "You ready to say something?" Randy's eyes got big shaking his head. "That's what I thought."

"Wait...you're sending Randy back and keeping me?" John asked in confusion as he watched Hunter. "Why? What use do I have? Let us both go, Hunter. You've had your fun. Enough is enough."  
"In time he will go back...of course he will need to...adjust. As for you, you are staying. You think this is all about fun? You helped send Kane to jail...you tried to have me & Stephanie sent away. You think this is about fun?" Hunter voice raising in anger as he looked at John.

"What the hell?" John exploded his blue eyes on fire. "You think you can fucking keep me here forever...good luck trying." He tried to compose himself a little. "As for sending Kane to jail. It was nothing personal. I was only trying to help a friend in need who was being abused."  
"Who said he wanted or needed your help John...he seems quite content where he is...He wants to stay don't you?" Hunter lightly patted Randy's head. "He doesn't want to leave his Master...but he will if he knows it makes me happy...won't you?" Randy slowly nodded. Hunter kept his focus on John. "Now I suggest you enjoy the time you have." Hunter laughed before patting Randy's shoulder. "Return to the bed my guest didn't destroy." Randy nodded as he walked away. "Behave John or you will see how DEAD serious I am." Hunter left the room locking the door again.

John let out a breath of helpless rage as his shoulders slumped. He looked at the cracked shutter, knowing a few more blows from him and they would be free. It taunted him because he dared not try and risk his or Randy's life after Hunter's warning. He walked over to sit next to Randy on the bed. Randy turned his head looking towards John but not up at him. If he was Master's guest why were they fighting? He heard Master was sending him away soon...but why? Did he displease him somehow? This man was staying? Was he somehow better...of course he was. He was nothing but a toy...he guessed a disposable toy his Master no longer wished for, but he would stay by him as long as his Master permitted him.

John could not bear the empty look in Randy's eyes. He looked away, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. "I wanted to take you out to dinner...I wanted things to be different." His voice grew hoarse from emotion as he almost whispered. "I w-wanted to save you. I'm sorry, Randy. I'm so fucking sorry."  
Randy cocked his head slightly. "Ta-take me...out?" He scratched his messy mop of hair. "To...di-dinner?"  
"Yeah...after you got better. I kissed you and promised to take you out to dinner." John covered his face in his hands. "Instead I failed you. Let you walk away...right into those monster's clutches."

Randy tilted his head again feeling confused. "Failed...wh-why you say such thi-things...ca-calling my Master...Mo-monster." He lowered his head again. "I Fa-failed...he... he sending me away. I no longer please him." John felt lost as he heard his friend's shattered words. Poor Randy had been brainwashed by the sadistic Hunter.  
"Randy it's a good thing he's letting you go. You can be free...I'll gladly take your place. I want to protect you from him."

"No...NO! I don't wa-want to leave...bu-but Master is making me..." Randy's eyes grew fearful. "Ho-how can I sh-show them I'm useful? Th-they want you...wh-what am I not doing right? Please...please tell me what I did wrong?"  
John could no longer fight the tears. He laid down on his side on the bed, holding his arms open. "Come here." He whispered. "It will be alright. Get some rest with me. I'll show you how to please your Master later. We are both his toys now." It was the hardest words John had ever spoken. Randy lightly nodded as he moved to rest next to John. The sense of comfort John attempted to show him felt so foreign to him. Yet deep down it felt nice. John pulled Randy close, shocked by how much muscle mass the smaller man seemed to have lost. He felt almost frail being surrounded by John's large biceps. He rubbed Randy's back soothingly. Randy soon slipped into what to him seemed like an unnatural rest. It was a calming, peaceful sleep despite the images swirling in his head. Subconsciously he snuggled closer to John's warm body. John cried silent tears as Randy slept, the wet moisture dripping on Randy's shoulder. He could not believe that the thin, timid shell of a man he was holding had been the cocky, dominant Viper that had fucked him only months before. He didn't know how to reach the shattered man he loved. "I love you, Randy." He whispered, kissing the resting man's head.

Almost timidly Randy wrapped an arm around John's body burying his head into his chest taking in a comforting feeling from the scent of John. Somehow Randy's actions only broke John more. They showed how much his friend longed for comfort and security if only subconsciously. John closed his eyes as he basked in the feeling of closeness. "I'm going to get you out, Baby if it's the last thing I do." He vowed if only he could hear. He felt the man's back, taken back by how he could feel the protruding bones. "Has that SOB even been feeding you? I'll take you out and buy you the biggest steak I can find...hell, and a pizza with everything." Making the promises made the older man feel better even if they were only pipe dreams. "I'll give you a warm shower and the best fucking night of your life."

The talk even if not heard by the waking mind Randy's stomach growled at the sound of the decedent food. John heard the sound and chuckled, holding Randy close. "You like that huh? Well, you'll get that and more. You'll never have to feel scared or hungry again." He closed his own eyes, trying to rest and conserve his energy.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Who knew how long both men were sleep for when the door opened again. Stephanie & Hunter entered the room. Hunter had the gun pulled & trained it on the bed, Stephanie held a bottle in her hand. "Get up!" She yelled, at first Randy didn't stir. "Well isn't that cute." She sneered. "GET UP!" She shrieked. Randy jumped still in John's hold. He almost scurried from his touch to stand up his head lowered. John jumped as he was jarred awake and looked up at the couple who had invaded their quiet.  
"Why do you have to be so cruel to him?" He asked Stephanie. "He's a human being not an animal." Stephanie seemed to almost ignore John as she addressed Randy.

"Go get one of your bottles..." She shook the bottle she had making a rattling sound. Randy if his eyes could be seen had a faintly anxious look to them as he headed for the mini-fridge in the room. "That's a good boy." She smirked.  
John watched Randy actions, wondering if the younger man was being drugged and it was partly the cause of Randy's mental state. "W-What are you giving him?" He asked, sitting up in the bed.  
"Something to help him...perform some of his duties." Hunter smirked as Randy got the bottle walking over towards them. Stephanie opened the bottle she had & removed a small pill.

"Open up." Randy obediently opened his mouth for Stephanie to give him the pill, he then opened the bottle he was holding & swallow it. John was scared to death to know what Randy had just swallowed and hated feeling so powerless. He gritted his teeth to keep from cursing at their two captors.  
"He's so thin." John fought to keep his tone neutral. "You have plenty of money. If he belongs to you why aren't you feeding him?"  
"We do." Hunter told John. "Maybe not 5 star meals...but he eats." Randy reached for Stephanie's blouse, but his hands are swatted away. He trembles looking at his hands. "It's not for me tonight." She told him. "It's for him." She pointed at the bed. "You are to fuck him for us to watch!" She snapped at him. John's eyes grew large at the woman's words. He had dreamed of Randy taking him but not like this when the Viper didn't even know his name.

"N-No." He almost whispered. "Please...he doesn't even know who I am."  
"And you think that matters...he only knows to serve." Hunter sneered. Randy gave a faint groan closing his eyes. "Go on back over...I know you will enjoy your rare treat." Hunter almost laughed as Randy almost in a daze turned back towards the bed. His cock already twitching slightly, the first life seen to the appendage since John arrived.  
"So John you going to strip for our pet...or will we need to order him to do it for you?" Stephanie asked. John did not want to strip in front of their gloating tormentors but he could not make things harder on Randy.

"I-I'll strip." He kept his eyes lowered as he stood up to remove his t-shirt before unfastening his shorts and underwear to drop them and step out. The normally stubborn Cena was almost shaking as he felt like throwing up. The man he loved was going to fuck him in front of two sadistic bastards and it would mean nothing to him. Randy stopped, watching John as he stripped down. Confusion crossed his eyes, he could tell by his body he did not wish this...did he not wish to please their Master & Mistress?

"On your hands & knees John..." Hunter barked out. John knew he was making a stupid mistake by his confession but the optimistic part of him hoped he could appeal to the slice of humanity Hunter or Stephanie may have left.  
"Please...not like this." He begged. "I... love him. Just like you two love each other...Surely you can understand…p-please."  
They both laughed at John's words. What neither saw was Randy's dulled eyes flickering with the faint spark of life buried deep inside at John's words. "Like you think that changes anything...now we just know why you butted your nose in." Hunter told him. "Now get in position to let him lick you...or I'll order him to force you dry." The light faded again from Randy's eyes. He was nothing but a toy to his Master...a tool for his use. John tried to shut down his emotions as he climbed on the bed on his hands and knees. He knew he had to keep his sanity to help him and Randy escape. He closed his eyes waiting for it to be over.

Hunter gave a sick smile seeing John cave. "That's it...go ahead pet...use your tongue on his ass." Randy moved back towards the bed, no realizing John only obeyed to help them, not because he had a desire for it. He climbed on the bed using both hands to spread John's cheeks apart to slide his tongue over John's now exposed pucker. John's eyes opened, gasping a little at the sensation. He had never felt a tongue touch his ass before. Being that it was Randy doing it only made the feeling that much stronger. He did not want to enjoy it but his body could not help it. "That's it." Hunter darkly encouraged. "Get in there good." Randy gave a heated moan as he used the tip of his tongue to press against John's opening pushing it open slowly to work his tongue inside.

John was gripping the bed sheets as he tried not to get aroused but it was a losing battle. Feeling the sinful tongue inside him he had dreamed about and hearing Randy's moans was driving him crazy. John felt his own cock stiffen even as angry tears of defeat filled his blue eyes. Randy worked his tongue wiggling it in the tight space. Pulling back to spit on the puckered flesh before working back in. "I think he is ready to handle more" Hunter told Randy. Randy pulled back & moved to line his cock with John's barely prepared hole. He began to push the head against the tight flesh to force it open for him.

John was in hell. His body was humming with pained pleasure at the thought of Randy once again filling him but his heart and mind were screaming no. A moan passed his lips as tears dripped from his cheeks. "R-Randy." He moaned. "It's John. Please remember me." Hunter could only laugh at John pitiful attempts or so he thought. Faint, but sadly also brief flashes of light tried to spark behind Randy's eyes. It faded as fast as they came though. The faint sound of an almost silenced moan came from Randy & he tried to remain silent as was his Master & Mistress' orders. Stephanie moved around the room some. Hunter walked over towards her handing her the gun. Once she had it firm in hand Hunter headed for the opened bathroom.

Not hearing a reply from Randy John hung his head and let Randy fuck him. His heart hurt with each hard thrust and he felt his erection fading. Hunter came back in stripped down himself with a small thing of lube. He got behind Randy as he slicked himself up. With no warning he filled Randy with his cock when the younger man pulled back. Randy froze giving a faint whimper. "Did I tell you to stop?" Hunter snapper at him, Randy quickly shook his head. "Then you better start moving again...NOW!" Randy nodded pushing back into John only to impale himself on Hunter cock each time he pulled back. "You better do better real quick!" Randy tried not to shake, he felt so heated yet at the same time so scared of his Master's fury.

John began to shake as he could feel the force of both men pushing into him as well as Randy's fear. He knew the poor man was so used to abuse and harsh words. "You're doing so good, Randy." John encouraged softly, even as his heart was breaking in two. "You feel so good filling me up."  
Hunter was taking more sick pleasure hearing John trying to encourage him. "Why do you even both John?" Hunter asked as he was going bored of the game for now & started to fuck Randy harder & faster causing Randy's own body to rock into John's at a harsher tempo. "He is but a tool...you think he cares what you are saying...only my words matter to him."

John ignored Hunter as he grunted from the hard pounding. He was determined to reach Randy somehow. "F-Fuck, Randy...Fill me up, Baby. Claim me as yours." He wanted Hunter to know that he belonged to Randy body and soul and always would no matter what. Randy gave a mix of winces & moans his mind feeling torn.  
"Don't you dare till told." Hunter warned Randy. "You even think of it before I am done." Hunter took a hold of Randy's hair pulling back till a pained sound passed the younger man's lips. "I control every part of your excuse of a life & don't you dare forget it." Whimpers passed Randy's lips & the pitiful sound seemed to make Hunter even hotter.

John wanted to tear Hunter's head from his body as he heard Randy's pained cries. "It's okay...You do as your Master said. I can wait to feel you fill me, Ran." John soothed the younger man.  
"How touching..." Hunter panted out shortly before he cried out his own climax. As he finished & pulled out he pulled Randy back with him, separating him & John. "I don't think you earned it tonight" He sneered near Randy's ear. He practically tossed the younger man to the ground. "You can sleep on the mess our guest created. After you get clean of course." Hunter moved to grab his clothing with a laugh.

John shook with fury as he waited on Hunter to leave. He had to almost bite his tongue to keep silent but knew he could speak to Randy once they were alone again. Hunter took the gun back from Stephanie, ushering her from the room ahead of him before he left locking the room again. Once the door was closed Randy slowly got up from the floor, he fought to not make a sound from the pain his body felt, pain of Hunter's actions & the heated state the drug left him under that would slowly become more painful with time. He slowly headed for the bathroom as ordered. John watched Randy leave before almost collapsing on the bed. He wanted to help his love find his release but did not want to use him while he was so broken. He curled on his side, feeling sick with sadness while he waited on Randy to clean up.

Randy turned the shower on & began to wash himself. Pained sounds left his mouth, the cold water felt like needles hitting the sensitive skin of his engorged cock. Tears fell from his eyes wondering what he had done to displease his Master, he did as he was asked didn't he? Why was he not permitted freedom from the pain his body would now be feeling most of not all night? He cleaned all parts of him, including any traces of his Master's release that he could squeeze from his body. Once done he stepped from the shower drying off with a towel that was in there. He then walked back into the room. He saw the other man...the one he even heard his Master call John laying on his side. He walked to the pile on the floor & fixed the mattress before pulling the blanket off the floor. He carried it over to John draping it over his exposed body. Randy then turned to move back to the mattress on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John felt the blanket being draped over him and stirred a little, looking at Randy lying on the floor. The younger man's cock looked so painful and John knew it was from the pill. "C-Can I sleep on the floor with you?" He asked softly, knowing Randy would follow orders and sleep on the floor even if the bed was offered. "I want to hold you again. It felt nice."

"Mas-Master & Mi-Mistress didn't say you co-couldn't." Randy admitted as he tried to search for some sort of comfortable position. John climbed down on the floor and laid on the mattress in front of Randy facing him. He looked down at the other man's engorged member.  
"That looks painful, Ran." John said looking Randy in the eye. "Why don't you let me help you out so you can sleep? Master won't find out. I promise."

Randy gulped. "Ma-Master said I...didn't earn...my...reward...being pu-punished..." His eyes dropped even more. "Failed."  
"You didn't fail, Randy. You felt amazing. Let me show you how good you felt." John moved down the bed until he was eye level with Randy's swollen cock. He wrapped his lips around the head, taking it fully into his mouth to suck, his blue eyes trained upward on Randy.

Randy gave a strangle moan at first caught off guard. "No..." His voice faintly panicked. "They'll know...Th-They al-always know." It was hard to tell if the stuttering was from fear or the moans that wanted to escape his mouth. John removed his mouth a moment to look at Randy as he stroked his cock with his hand.  
"They won't know, Baby. I want to make you feel good...and make all the noise you want. They won't come back tonight...I like hearing your enjoyment." John lowered his head to almost swallow all of Randy's length, bobbing his head up and down as he licked and sucked.

Randy shook slightly with fear. They would know, they always knew when he broke an order. Why did this man care how he felt? Why did his voice seem softer & concerned for him? He was nothing...just a toy...a plaything for his Master & Mistress. What did he matter? He guessed if asked, it wouldn't be a lie that this man practically forced himself on him. Looking at this man he could guess he was as strong...if not stronger than Master. How could he really stop him? A weak moan passed his lips after the swirl of question faded to allow him to actually feel what the other man was doing.

John was happy when Randy no longer protested but made small moans of pleasure. He hummed around the cock filling his mouth as he worked, his blue eyes trained on Randy with love and adoration. The look to John's eye stirred something deep in the younger man. Something that briefly caused a spark to show behind the normally dull eyes. It never lasted long before it would fade again. Randy bit his lip feeling the pleasurable pressure growing inside as he began to pant heavily.

John could feel Randy's body responding to his treatment. He gently squeezed the swollen balls with his hand as he hollowed his cheeks to suck, wanting to milk Randy of every last drop he could offer. Randy couldn't hold back the feeling anymore as he finally came, flooding John's mouth. Even at his climax his cry was barely above the harsh whisper. John swallowed all Randy gave him before cleaning his cock with his tongue and releasing him. He then moved back up until they were eye level in the bed. "Feel better, Baby?" He asked before leaning in for a kiss.

Randy looked puzzled by the continued sweet sounding word. Now his movement towards him. His eyes closed a moment in thought, but they opened again before he finished closing the space between them kissing John fully. John closed his eyes, moaning softly as they kissed. The moment their lips joined the older man felt electricity run through his body. It just felt right somehow. He gently cupped the back of Randy's head with his hand, feeling his love's now shaggy hair. Randy trembled slightly, but it was not from fear this time. He moaned against John's lips as his own hands moved to cling to the larger man. Tears once again wet John's eyes as he poured all his love and devotion into the kiss. When they finally broke for air he pulled Randy close to hold him. "I know you don't remember me, Randy." He whispered near Randy's ear. "But I love you. I've wanted you for years. Please believe me."

Randy rested his head on John's shoulder. "Ha-hazy...bu-but I be-believe you." John's heart felt lighter than it had since his capture at Randy's words.  
"Thank you." He whispered, pausing a moment. "Randy...I don't want to confuse you. But do you remember wrestling...or me at all?" Randy seemed almost reluctant as he pulled away from John. He moved to sit up so he could try to study him better. His head tilted one way, then the other. He cringed as he lowered his head rubbing his temples.  
"Ha-Hazy...Ju-jumbled...th-think so?"

John reached out to hold Randy's hand. "You are an amazing wrestler. You are called The Viper because you strike your opponents out of nowhere. We used to be rivals but then we became friends. I asked you out to dinner." John paused, not wanting to put Randy into shock but needing him to know the truth. "Your Master and Mistress were our bosses. They had been abusing you for years...and I found out. We turned them in to the police and you were supposed to be going to a treatment center to get better...somehow they kidnapped you." John took a deep breath. "Randy, they have been drugging and abusing you for months now. And now they kidnapped me to get revenge for trying to save you. That's why they are letting you go. Because they need one of us to wrestle and they want to punish me. Not because you failed them."

Randy lifted his head trying to search John's eye as the larger man spoke. He shook his head. "I...I am no good out there...lo-look at me. Ho-How am I ex-expected to...wrestle?"  
"I know, Randy. I know you've lost some weight and muscle mass too." John agreed sadly. "But they aren't exactly thinking clearly with any of this shit. They only want to see me in pain for trying to take you away from them and put them in jail. And your Mistress's dad Vince is the big boss and he probably needs one of us to work."

"Th-they shouldn't have taken you...I...I am no good out there." Randy lowered his head as he felt his stomach clench from hunger, a faint rumble sound heard. He moved away from John almost crawling to the mini-fridge. He opened it pulling out two lunch meat sandwich. He came back kneeling by John trying to offer him one with an apologetic look. "I...I know it...it isn't much, but here." John wanted to decline the offer, knowing Randy needed the food more but did not want to offend.  
"Thank you." He said gratefully; taking the sandwich to look at it. It was a few thin slices on turkey on wheat bread nothing more. "Ran, is this all they give you to eat?"

Randy knew it wasn't much, but hearing John ask made him feel ashamed. He kept his head bowed hiding tears as he nodded. He didn't speak in fear of his voice cracking. John's heart broke at Randy's body language. Seeing the man he loved like this was almost too much to take. "It's okay." He soothed, taking a bite. "When you leave you can have all the food you want. You are a wealthy man, Randy. We both are."  
"Do...I have anything to...re-return to really?" Randy asked as he took a few timid bites of his own sandwich. He learned to stretch the meal by smaller bites. "Ea-eat sl-slower...will ma-make it feel like more." John nodded, feeling sick as he ate. No wonder Randy had lost so much weight. The meat was so thin he could barely taste it. There was no way his friend could be getting his needed vitamins. Prisoners got more nutritious meals than this.

"Is this what they give you to eat all the time or does the food vary?" John could not help asking being almost obsessed with healthy eating. Randy moved sitting almost cross-legged. John concern sounded more like he was being criticized.  
"It...va-varies slightly." He mumbled.  
"It's alright, Man. Let's eat." John gave Randy a smile. Inside he was horrified that he would look like Randy after a few months with Hunter. Facial hair and healthy eating were two of his pet peeves. "I'm just glad since I came they are letting you go. You've suffered enough."

Randy faintly shook his head. If John was right he already endured months like this...years before this...could he really subject John to it as well? He continued to take timid bites of his food. What kind of person would that make him if he just allowed them to keep John? What could he do though? John stopped after eating about a third of his sandwich, holding it out to Randy. "Here, Man. Finish this for me. It was good but I ate before they grabbed me so I'm not very hungry." He lied, looking around. "Do they leave you water to drink?"

"Juices...I-I th-think there may be a co-couple protein dr-drinks in the fridge." Randy told him as he took the sandwich. "Thank...you." Randy covered the sandwich before eating more of his own. Even in his attempt to share, his body language showed how guarded he was over the food. John went to look in the fridge, pulling out two bottles of apple juice that looked sealed. He prayed they were not drugged.

"You want a juice too, Ran?" He asked. His stomach churned at the sight of the once arrogant Viper guarding his food like a starving refugee from a prison camp.  
"Sure...thanks." John sat down on the bed, handing Randy one of the juices. He unscrewed the cap on his, downing it in a few gulps. Randy took the bottle opening it, a faint clicking heard as the seal broke & he downed a few sips before a few more bites of the food. John sat quietly while Randy ate.  
"It must have been lonely sitting in here alone." He said, looking around. "Not exactly much to do in here."

"Calisthenics mostly..." He sighed. "When I have the energy."  
John was glad that Randy had at least the mind to exercise. "That's good, Ran. It will help when you have to go back to wrestling." John ran a hand threw his cropped hair. "God, I'm gonna miss that."  
Randy finished his sandwich, but actually turned around & placed the rest of John's back in the fridge. He sat back down to sip more of the juice. "Sorry you got pulled into this John."

"It's okay. You couldn't help it, Man." John sighed. "I walked in on you in your Master Hunter's hotel room. You were tied to the bed and hurting. I couldn't leave you like that. I got you out of there and took you to the hospital. Needless to say, your Master was pissed at me."  
"I guess so...taking something of his away, but to want to keep you instead of me because of it...can't he see you are more use out there working...I...I am useless out there."  
"Hunter sees only what he wants, Ran." John tried to look unafraid but the trembling in his jaw gave it away. "I'll be honest...I'm scared shitless of what he's going to do to me. He said it's not about fun or pleasure but punishment."

"I...I want to help...bu-but what can I do? I ha-have to listen to them...so-sometimes it is like I...I can't help it even if I want to." Randy pulled his knees to his chest. "Ca-can we try to get some rest?"  
"Sure, Ran. Come lay beside me." John laid down opening his arms. "We could both use some rest." Randy slowly moved to lie against John much like they did earlier except now they both were naked. Even taller Randy seemed almost childlike curled by John's larger form.

John wrapped his arms around Randy, enjoying the skin to skin contact. He gave a sigh as some of the stress left his body. "This is nice." He breathed. Randy gave a light nod, it did feel nice. It was something that if he was his old self he never would have admitted. John rubbed Randy's back, wanting the smaller man to feel protected and loved. He drifted off to sleep after a few minutes, his hand still against Randy's back.

In time John deep rhythmic breathing helped lull Randy to sleep as well. He could not think of the last time he was held by another person in such a caring manner. John slept deeply with thankfully no nightmares despite their situation. He held Randy close, his arms locked around the other man's waist. Randy's mind tried to process what life would be like outside the room, but he couldn't. He had faint flashes of things, but it was just a giant jumbled mess. He would fall apart if left to his own devices.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy had no clue how long it was when he awoke to a smell he could not quite place, he just knew whatever it was, it caused his stomach to rumble. He didn't want to pull away from the comfort of John's arms to investigate. John stirred with a yawn, sniffing the air. "Hunter must be cooking himself breakfast." He mumbled, his own stomach growling. "I smell eggs and ham."  
"I never smelled fo-food before." Randy admitted. He slowly moved to sit up. "What the?" From their position in the floor Randy could see a TV that was not there before sitting on the dresser in the room. He could also see steam floating in the air nearby.

John looked to see the TV. "I guess Hunter wants you to adjust before sending you out." He commented. He stood from the bed and walked over to the dresser, picking up some DVDs. They were WWE wrestling matches.  
"I guess so." Randy sounded a little doubtful & unsure as he stood up seeing the items in John's hands as well as the two plates of food nearby. Part of Randy didn't want to be made to adjust back to what he was...or what they told him he was anyways. He was scared to face the world outside. He walked over to John seeing a note. He picked it up looking.

_'Your time is coming to an end shortly...don't forget you will always be mine. You will just have a longer leash; don't forget your time here & what I can do to you if you step too far out of line. Considered these the beginning of your parting gifts. Can't have someone of the public caliber you have living on scraps now can we? Enjoy these last few days...also study those video's well, a lot will be expected of you & you better not fail, Your guiding Master.'_ There was more scrolled after as a PS. _'I see you are cozy with my newest pet. Better enjoy it him as well, it will be the last either of you will be allowed to feel for a LONG time.'_

Randy dropped the paper before running to the bathroom growing ill. He was not sure what sickened him more. Him being forced to leave, John was going to be broken like he is or the fact that even once he left there he still would not be free. John saw Randy run to the bathroom and went to pick up the paper he had dropped, reading it. "Son of a bitch." He cursed. He tore the note in half before going to check on Randy. "You okay, Ran?" He asked in concern, seeing the man bent over the toilet.

Randy nodded as he tried to stand up. He moved to the sink to rinse his mouth. "Yeah...just peachy." His tone held a touch of sarcastic bite to it. He moved back to the bedroom. "Guess we try to eat while watching videos?"  
"Sounds good." John nodded as they walked back to the other room. He went to look over the DVDs. "We have Raw best of 2012, Wrestlemania 29, Randy Orton best matches and your Evolution of a Predator DVD. It has our I Quit match and triple threat with Hunter on it. Which do you prefer?"

Randy sadly began to look puzzled & lost again. "I guess...start with the best of?" John popped in the DVD and hit play before carrying their plates over to them. They were filled with fluffy scrambled eggs, a ham steak each and buttered toast.  
"Looks good." John commented, handing Randy a plate and a fork before they moved to the bed to sit. The first match was a WWE Championship stretcher match with Randy vs Hunter. John stopped chewing his eggs and looked as he realized which match it was. Randy went to start eating even as he feared how his body will react to what to him was rich smelling food. He froze hearing something that felt foreign to him...yet eerily familiar & caused his blood to run cold.

"May-maybe we should eat fi-first?"  
"Sure." John went to pause the DVD before sitting back down. "Whatever you want, Man." Randy slowly tried to eat, his stomach wanted to tighten after the first few bites of the eggs. He tried not to groan looking at the plate.  
"I don't know if I can do this John." John sighed, looking at the almost untouched plate.  
"It's okay, Man. Eat slow. It can be saved in the mini fridge for later."

"I'll try...I...I ju-just don't want them angry be-because I didn't eat. Wh-what if they won't let me save it? Th-they wa-want me to eat." Randy felt his stomach lurch at the thought of downing that amount of food.  
John thought over what Randy said. "How much can you eat? Maybe I can eat the rest to make it look like you did."  
"The toast maybe? Um which you th-think would be easier of the egg or ham?"

"I don't know, Man, but your body needs the protein. Maybe try some of the eggs since they've been feeding you lunch meat?" John suggested as he ate.  
"Wou-wouldn't ham be closer then? I did get a few bites of eggs already."  
"Sure, Randy. Try whatever you want. It's okay." John replied as he ate some of the ham. "Ham tastes good."

Randy nodded & tried to eat some of the ham, while hot & thicker than the lunch meat, it was something more recognizable to his body & seemed to react more favorable to it. John finished his plate and leaned back on the bed. "I didn't expect to be fed so well." He admitted. "I somehow think it was more for your benefit though."  
"More than likely...knowing how he was feeding me. He wants me to...fit back into my old life." Randy ate the toast & half the ham. "I think that is all I can handle."

"Put the rest on my plate." John said, holding it out. "I'll finish it for you."  
Randy nodded giving John the rest feeling he best enjoy it while he can. He then got up putting the empty plate back on the tray. John finished the food before putting his plate with Randy's. "Want to watch the DVD now?" He asked.  
"I guess I need to...or I will be totally lost out there."

John went back to turn on the DVD. "This was when you were a bad guy back in 2009. You had a Championship 3 stages of Hell match against Hunter."  
Randy looked feeling confused again. "So...my Ma...Hunter wrestles too?"  
"Just watch." John pointed. "Your Master...Hunter was our boss. But before that he was a wrestler. He went by the name Triple H. This was about 13 years ago. It was a great match. He married Stephanie your Mistress and became our boss when he got older. Stephanie was our big boss Vince's daughter. Vince is head over the WWE."

"Oh." Randy fought to take all the information in as he tried to watch the screen. He cringed at parts as his mind fought to remember the younger man on the screen that was supposed to be him. It was several minutes before he spoke again. "Was I...am I re-really that cold of a person?"  
John tried to think of a nice way to be honest and still answer Randy. "Your ring character was cold...You were the Viper. In real life you were more...distant. I think it's because you were going through so much with Hunter and didn't know how to voice it." John's tone grew low and husky. "But you were always sexy as hell...And I always wanted to be with you."

"Oh." Was all Randy could voice as he watched more of the long match. He tilted his head seeing the other two men come out. It looked like they were trying to help save him from losing. John saw Randy watching the screen.  
"Do you remember either of those guys?" He asked.  
"Like everything else...hazy patches. I know I should...bu-but I can't place anything clear. Te-team mates of mine?"  
John pointed at the screen. "That guy is Cody Rhodes and the other one is Ted Dibiase Jr...Teddy for short. You guys had a group together called Legacy based off the fact you were all second and third generation wrestlers. You were their mentor and leader."

Randy nodded before closing his eyes rubbing them. "It is like it is someone else life...yet I am supposed to pretend to be them. What the fuck did they do to me?" The last line he cried out almost pained sounding, saddened.  
John wrapped his arm around Randy. "I don't know, Baby. Maybe they gave you drugs and it will wear off. Or maybe your body is just in shock...But I'm here for you, okay?" Randy nodded hoping John was right as it went to the next match, who had Hunter in it again...but also John. Randy didn't know what to think when he guessed it must have been an older match because this version of him looked younger...and he also had less tattoos. He sighed as he ran his hand through the straggly beard he now had. "Damn, I had more hair back then." John teased as he watched the match trying to lighten the mood.

Randy gave a weak laugh as he tried to focus. It was a lot for him to take in. "Do you know a lot of woman found us insanely hot wrestling together?" John smiled, stroking Randy's hair. "They even gave us a pet name...Centon. I saw it online once. Get it? John Cena plus Randy Orton?"  
"Why do you come first?" Randy commented then laughed. "OK that sounded wrong."  
John smiled broadly, showing his dimples. It was the first time he had heard Randy laugh in a long time. "I don't know. I guess the fan girls have good taste." He teased.

"Or just the fact they say ladies first." Randy actually gave a faint smirk.  
John's heart leapt as he saw the smirk that just seemed so...Randy. The one he feared he would never see again. "Hey! Just watch the match, Orton!" He protested with a chuckle.  
"Yes mother dearest." Randy told John before he stuck his tongue out.  
John pulled Randy close for a hard, passionate kiss. "I can think of a better use for that tongue, Sexy." He panted after it broke. Randy's yes drifted closed feeling John's kiss again. They remained closed as he tried not to sigh. He sat back up looking away from John. John felt bad when he saw Randy looking away. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push myself on you. Forgive me?"

"It felt good John, but what's the point?"  
"What's the point?" Hurt filled John's voice. "The point is I love you, Randy. I'll find a way back to you."  
"I know you saw the paper...I will ALWAYS BE HUNTER'S!" Randy yelled out before hanging his head. "Glad you Mr. optimistic...but I'm not."  
"Not if we put the bastard in jail." John growled, his blue eyes narrowed. "Then you'll be free of him."

"Didn't we try that already? The first time you tried to save me from him?"  
"Yeah but we made the mistake of trusting our SOB boss Vince. He double crossed us." John went to stretch out on the bed. "This time I'm going right to the police. No trusting the middle man."  
"We did...didn't we?" Randy cringed rubbing his head. "Too...mu-much."  
"Yeah we did and they put Kane, one of Hunter's stooges in jail. But then we made the mistake of trusting Vince and he double crossed us." John sighed. "I should have known better."

"No...m-more...pl-please." Randy felt his head pounding, causing the room to spin.  
"I'm sorry." John reached to touch Randy's arm. "Come, lay with me. I can turn the TV off." Randy nodded before opening his eyes to see where he was moving to lay down. John got up and went to turn the TV off before going back to the bed, lying beside Randy and holding him close as they had before. Randy tried to relax again. How he wished he had John optimistic outlook on the situation. John rubbed Randy's back as he drifted off. "Remember...I'll always be here for you, Ran. In some way...as long as I'm breathing. John rubbed Randy's back as he drifted off. "Remember...I'll always be here for you, Ran. In some way...as long as I'm breathing."

Randy shivered at those words. As long as he was breathing...that is a fact he feared. Hunter wanted revenge...payback. How long till he grew bored & tried to kill John? John was half asleep as he felt Randy shiver. "Shhh..." He soothed, rubbing Randy's back. "It will all work out." John tried to assure Randy hoping to get the younger man to relax.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

A few hours passed before Hunter & Stephanie returned to the room. Hunter would have been mad if it was not for the empty plates, so he knew they were awake at some point. He then spotted his torn letter on the floor & his temper began to rise again.  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU, YOU BELONGED ON THE FLOOR?!" Randy jumped from John's hold standing briefly before dropping to his knees. He wanted to speak to explain, but he knew to open his mouth would only mean more pain. Stephanie had a smirk tugging her lips as she moved for the dishes.  
She made a tisking sound. "We give you a good meal & you can't follow a simple command..."

John woke up and saw Randy on his knees before Hunter. He had heard the shouted words. "I'm sorry, Hunter." He spoke quickly. "Randy was on the floor last night. I asked him to join me on the bed after we ate. He wasn't feeling well. It's my fault not his. Leave him alone."  
"I give the orders John...not you." Hunter told him. "You will learn in time. Your training will begin later tonight." Randy shuttered not wanting to picture what training his Master had in mind for John. Hunter smirked at Randy's reaction. "Don't worry pet...we won't forget about you. Come on dear." Hunter laughed as he left with Stephanie. After the door closed & locked Randy didn't even stand, but crawled towards the mattress on the ground.

John watched Randy with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Man. I never meant to get you in trouble. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?" Randy nodded but didn't speak. His was sitting cross legged with his head lowered & hands folded on his lap. John climbed down to sit beside Randy on the mattress. The Viper had the look of a scolded puppy. John mentally cursed Hunter for causing Randy to revert from only a few well-placed words.

"Don't let him get to you." He whispered. "We have to stay positive." Randy nodded hearing John & feeling the mattress dip. With great hesitation Randy slowly leaned against John's larger frame.  
John wrapped an arm around Randy. "This training...how rough is it?" He asked. "I hate to bring it up...but I need to mentally prepare myself. I'm not giving that SOB the satisfaction of showing him how much it affects me."  
"John..." Randy spoke softly as he turned to look at him. "You told me a little of how I was...co-compare th-that to how I am now...you tell me." He lowered his head again. "I have no clue what he plans on doing tonight."

"Okay." John took a deep breath. "Let's just not think about it I guess. I'll deal when it comes."  
Randy nodded. "Sorry..." He lightly wrapped his arms around John the best he could. John nuzzled against Randy, enjoying the feeling of being held by the younger man for once.  
"Want to just rest, Ran?" He had tried being so strong for his friend but Randy's words had scared him. If Hunter could transform Randy from the cocky Viper to the almost timid man he was now what could he do to him?  
"Yeah...th-think we will need th-that energy...so-sorry if that was...our la-last good meal." Randy sighed fearing his disobedience made things harder on John.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." John laid his head against Randy's chest. "I don't know how long we'll have until Hunter sends you back. Hold me while we sleep?"  
"Yeah...lay down...I'll try to hold you." Randy told him, once again the concept of comfort was a rare if not forgiven concept to Randy.  
"Thank you." John laid down on the mattress. "I wish Hunter would free you... But I'm glad you're here, Ran."  
Randy moved to lay behind John wrapping his arm around his waist. "You shouldn't be here John." Randy rested his head near John's shoulder. "But you make it a little more bearable."

John snuggled back against Randy. "You shouldn't be here either, Ran. We can be here for each other though." He sighed. "I'll protect you the best I can."  
Randy closed his eyes lightly. "Worry of yourself...how much more can he break me...if he wants me to return to the outside?"  
"True." John saw the truth behind Randy's words. "I just hate hearing the way he talks to you. It makes me so pissed."  
"Get used to hearing it." Randy replied dryly. "You won't hear much praise unless it is laced in demeaning behavior."  
"Bastard." John growled. "He'll get his someday."

"Guess we can hope." Randy told him even if he wondered if either of them would be around to see it. "Just rest."  
"Yes, Sir." John teased, closing his eyes to rest. It felt good feeling the heat of their combined bodies with the skin on skin contact. Randy tried not to react to John calling him Sir...joking or not. That is something he could never do...he hoped. If he ever was truly free of Hunter, could he or would he ever become the monster himself? John fell asleep despite the stress and dread he was feeling, smiling faintly in his sleep from the closeness of Randy.

* * *

The room was already dark when Hunter returned to the room. Stephanie was with him carrying a black case that looks almost like an enforced briefcase. Hunter turned the light on causing Randy to groan. Hunter handed Stephanie the gun & let her enter first. John was in a deep sleep when the light hit his eyes. He covered his face with one hand, snuggling closer against Randy as he tried to prepare his groggy mind to be mentally strong much like he would before a hard wrestling match. He knew whatever Hunter's training was it would not be easy.

Randy's eyes opened & he saw the case in his Mistress' hands. Instinctively he wrapped his arm tighter around John. Hunter dragged a heavy chair into the room. The weight of it scrapping along the wood floor with a sickening sound as it vibrated the metal of the chair. Randy almost trembled as he held John. John shivered at the sound, dropping his hand to squint at Hunter and Stephanie but wisely choosing to remain silent. "Get up." Hunter barked at them. Randy slowly let John go to move & stand his head lowered. John stood up, suddenly feeling cold without Randy's touch. He looked Hunter straight in the eyes as he stood with his hands folded in front of him, refusing to look down.

Hunter smirked at John's show of defiance. "You know what is in the case...pet." Randy slowly nodded if it is what it normally held. He then focused on John. "Sit in the chair." John debated resisting but feared if he did Hunter would take his rage out on Randy. He sat in the chair and stared straight ahead, his hands folded in his lap. He figured if captured soldiers could keep their head during torture than he could survive his training.

"Hands behind your back...behind the chair." Hunter instructed John as he walked over to Stephanie to take the case. He walked with it to the bed setting it down to open it out of John's line of sight. John fought a smart reply as he put his hands behind his back as ordered. It was killing him to comply but what else could he do with a gun involved? If he caused Randy to be shot he would never forgive himself.

Hunter pulled out two pairs of hand cuffs, he carried them to Randy. As he held them out towards him. "Take them!" Randy did as instructed. "Secure him to the chair." Randy seemed to delay a moment. "NOW!" Randy lifted his head to look at John with a faintly apologetic look as he moved towards the chair. John saw the look in Randy's grey eyes and knew he could not let the younger man see how much anything may affect him.  
"It's okay, Randy." He said quietly. "Just do whatever he tells you to."

Randy moved behind the chair placing one cuff around the one wrist & locking the other end to a slate on the back of the chair. He then repeated the other one. "How noble" Hunter said mockingly at John's words. He then moved back to the case pulling out two more items. Both were small boxes, but one with wires attached & square pads connected to the end of each. He held it out towards Randy. "You know what this is for." Randy nodded. "You know how to put it on." Randy tried to shake his head. "Liar!" Hunter snapped. "NOW TAKE IT!" Randy reached out taking the one box looking down at it.

John tried to see what Randy had but from the chair his vision was a little obscured. He took a deep breath, knowing whatever was coming could not be good. His wrists were already getting sore from the tight metal cuffs digging into him. "Do I need to give you a first-hand demonstration of it again my pet?!" Hunter sneered at him. Randy shook his head. "Then come around here & put it on him." Randy sighed his head low as he walked around to stand in front of John. He lowered to a knee. The box held in one hand he reached out with the other to lightly pet John's currently limp cock. John looked down at Randy a little as he felt the other man touch him. He felt his cock twitch as his friend gently petted him.

Randy had a hard time meeting John's eyes, he had a feeling this was only a start to what his Master had in store. He took his hand to touch John a little longer before his sighed & stopped. He reached for the first wire & attached the pad to the back of John's balls. The next one to the front more like the underside of the base of the slightly thickening cock. A third pad was stuck on the top of John's cock up by the head, just below the ridge. "Good so you did know...I should make you pay for lying to me." Hunter told him. Randy began to move. "Stop!...I want you right where you are. Give you a good view...see every twitch...hear every sound."

Randy lowered back to both knees as Hunter looked over the box he was still holding. John looked down at his cock, knowing whatever was coming next would not be good. "You sick bastard." He seethed at Hunter. "Is this how you get your rocks off? Tormenting a helpless man? Stephanie not woman enough to do it for you?" He knew his words were not wise but he figured better to feel rage at his ex boss than fear.

Stephanie walked over to John & slapped him hard across his face not caring if her nails caught him or not. She then caught his under the jaw her nails biting into his jaw. "We could have had a lot of fun John...if only you hadn't tried to take our fun away." She shoved his face walking away. "Give it to him good!" She barked at Hunter right before he hit the button to set the small electrical device off, currently at the lightest of settings. John tried to stifle a gasp a he felt electric pulses go straight to his cock and balls. It was borderline painful but the stimulation was causing his length to grow hard at record speed.

"Fuck." He mumbled, shifting in the chair. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Hunter smirked as he increased the power. Randy gulped as he looked up at John's face. Why did a small piece of him almost wished he was on the receiving end instead of John? John moaned softly as the energy grew stronger. With Hunter's words about punishment John had expected something of pure agony. This almost felt good. His cock was at full attention and jumping from the current. "D-Damn." He groaned, looking at Randy. Hunter waited a few minutes before he set the unit to begin pulsing the current through John's body. Stephanie walked over to stand by Hunter. She slowly licked her lips watching how John's body strained, even if it currently was from pleasure.

John was a little humiliated that he was so horny from the treatment. His cock was red, leaking pre-cum and probably warm to the touch. The pulsing was pushing him close to the edge of a very powerful orgasm. He looked at Randy, not wanting to give Stephanie and Hunter the satisfaction. "Thank you, Ran." He moaned. "You're making me feel so good." A look of shame crossed Randy's eyes before he looked down. He knew how things would progress, but he was powerless to warn John. Hunter hearing John's words turned the intensity of the jolts up as he looked on with a sneer.

John saw the look in Randy's eyes but was too close to his climax to question it. He gave a few harsh pants as his orgasm hit hard, almost causing his blue eyes to roll back inside his head. Hunter couldn't hold back his dark laugh as John's cum hit not only himself, but part of Randy as well. He shut the device for only a few brief moments till he could see John's breathing slower return to normal. "Don't you touch anything." He warned Randy before he turned the unit back on again.

John's eyes widened as the truth of Hunter's intentions finally sank in. He had been too immersed in his pleasure to contemplate it. "N-No." He panted as he felt the shock travel straight to his spent cock again. "Oh, fuck no."  
"Awe, not having fun anymore Johnny?" Hunter asked in a mocking tone as he turned the device up. John tensed in the chair, gritting his teeth as his sensitive cock once again stirred. He did not give Hunter the honor of an answer. The pain was growing stronger but there was a slight pleasure present as well though the pain was outweighing it. Randy hope Hunter would not see, but as his head remained down he very lightly rubbed John's one leg. He had no clue if the small attempt at comfort would mean anything or not to John. That is if his mind could even register the gesture.

John had been claustrophobic his entire life and was feeling like a trapped animal unable to move much in the chair to escape the vibrations, for some reason began to trigger the same feeling as a small room would. He felt Randy's light touch to his leg in the midst of his pain and it warmed his heart. He knew the man he loved was risking Hunter's wrath to comfort him as best he could. "T-Thank you." He whispered so only Randy could hear.  
Hunter set the unit into pulsing mode again seeing the sweat as it was beading on John's brow. "Hmmm giving up already? To think we are only beginning."

John felt sick when he wondered how long Hunter planned on keeping him wired up. If it hurt this badly now what would it feel like later? "H-How is this training?" John asked as he noticed his sensitive manhood was already plumping a second time despite the major discomfort he was feeling.  
"That you are not to receive...or give pleasure unless granted by us. We know you...um...touch our toy after we left last night." Randy cringed at those words. He knew somehow his owners would be aware that he had not fully obeyed them.

John's eyes narrowed at Hunter's words as he thrashed a little in the chair, pulling on his restraints. "You sick fucks!" He snapped. "He's not your toy! He has feelings, damn you! You pumped him full of pills and left him in agony! He couldn't even sleep! I was only trying to help...I never took any pleasure for myself!"  
"He would have in time." Hunter tells John plainly. "As for him not being my toy...he is whatever I wish him to be. My wish is his every command." He gave a dark smirk before he actually shut the device off.

John could not believe his luck when he felt the pulsing stop. Maybe he had shown Hunter that he could stand up to him and put an end to his training. He let out a sigh of relief. "You really think I am that...weak John?" Hunter stated. "Tonight was just a start...a small taste." He chuckled. "Speaking of tastes...pet...removed the device...then suck John till he cums again." Randy tried not to make a sound despite the tears he felt pricking his eyes as he began his work of removing the electrode pads. Some of the fight left John as he saw how dejected Randy looked. He bit his lip and prayed he would be able to cum quickly. Once John was free of the wires Randy smoothed his hand over John's already sensitive cock, he leaned down swirling his tongue gently over the swollen head before pulling it between his lips. He just wished to be gentle & not cause John more pain.

The pain was still present but somehow the fact that it was Randy pleasuring him and not a machine made it more bearable. John tried to focus on how much he loved the man kneeling before him and block Hunter and Stephanie from his mind. He moaned as he felt Randy's warm mouth work him gently, his body relaxing some. Randy lightly hummed around John's cock, using one hand he gently massaged his balls. Hearing John moan helped push back the sick feeling Randy was beginning to feel.

In John's mind he tried to block out the fact that he was cuffed to a chair and Randy had been ordered to blow him. It was just the two of them enjoying each other. He gave a gasp a few minutes later when his body trembled as he came a second time, filling Randy's mouth with what little he had left. "Thank you, Baby." He whispered, wanting Randy to feel loved. Randy swallowed what John had to offer.  
"You can release him...phase two will be tomorrow." Hunter told Randy. The younger man nodded as he stood up. Hunter took the device from him & handed him the key to free John's wrists. "On the mattress John...once you can move better go clean yourself."

John nodded at Hunter, just glad to be getting a break. He had honestly feared much worse. Randy freed John's wrist, briefly rubbing them, cringing at the red marks from John fighting. "Go shower pet...you're filthy." Hunter barked out as he packed the case. John stood on wobbly legs and walked to sit on the mattress, the exhaustion finally setting in. He hated the way Hunter said the word pet to Randy...as though he were a dirty animal.  
"Go ahead, Baby." John encouraged as he rubbed his sore wrist. "I'm sure the water will feel nice and help you rest."

Randy just lightly nodded as he moved towards the bathroom to shower. Hunter handed Stephanie the case before moving for the chair. "Night John." He smirked. "See you tomorrow." He grabbed the chair & headed for the door sliding it outside as Stephanie followed him. Randy as he tried to shower felt lower then dirt, slime, a parasite. He helped his Owners hurt another man...a man that has been nothing but kind to him...a man that says he loves him. He Master said they would move to step two the next day. Would he be ordered to do that as well?


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Go to hell." John mumbled as Hunter left the room and closed the door. He leaned back on the mattress while Randy showered, trying to relax and think over what had happened. His cock felt sore, a feeling that was foreign to him. He reached down to gently cup the head, wincing, but knowing it could have been much worse.

As the water ran over Randy, tears began to pour from his eyes, he couldn't do this anymore. He could not subject John to the pain he has felt. He knew in time what would happen to John...he would slowly become a shell. Randy's eyes closed as he saw images flashing in his mind. John bent over as he fucked him, the cries of pleasure from the larger man's lips. Randy sighed as he shook his head to push the memories back. "That won't happen again...did it even happen or am I hoping? Doesn't matter though does it?" He tried to finish up & dry off before heading back for the bedroom.

John looked up, his hand dropping from his cock as he spotted Randy coming back. "You okay?" He asked concern in his blue eyes. The younger man's eyes looked red and puffy. "Y-You've been crying." Randy nodded as he walked over. His wet hair plastered to his forehead.

"I'm fine." His voice so low it was near cracking. "They di-didn't say I cou-couldn't, so you wa-want help cl-cleaning?"  
"Sure." John said gratefully as he stood to his feet. "Thanks, Man." He walked to look up at Randy. "And if you're feeling guilty...don't. You had no control over what happened. I'd rather it be you touching me than them."

"I wished I could have said no. I...I just have no...no power over them." A faint blush washed Randy's face as he turned to head back for the bathroom. John followed Randy into the bathroom, looking at the toilet.

"You had no choice...Same as I didn't. They had a gun on us." He blushed slightly. "It's been awhile...I need to take a piss, Man."  
"I'll step out..." Randy turned leaving the room & kept his back to the open doorway.  
John hurried to do his business, washing his hands. "Okay, Ran. I'm done he said, looking at the small run down bathroom. Randy turned walking back in. He headed for the shower stall then looked at John.

"It may feel like a tight fit." He reached in turning the water on remembering to adjust it some, he was so used to ice showers, but had a feeling John wasn't. John climbed into the shower to join Randy, squeezing in front of him. He gasped a little at the lukewarm water.

"Damn...a little cool."  
"You can try to make it warmer...it takes a while to adjust." Randy told him. Randy gave a shaky breath as John rubbed against him as he squeezed around him. John bent to adjust the water, his large ass unintentionally rubbing against Randy.  
"Damn you're sexy..." Randy slipped out before he realized it, the first time since John got there he really seemed to relax & admire the view. "Oh...um sorry."

John stood up and turned to face Randy, grinning. "It's okay. Don't apologize. I liked the compliment. Who doesn't want to be called sexy?" He gave Randy's body an appreciative look. "I've always thought you were the hottest guy I ever laid eyes on."

"Thanks." The blush returned to Randy's skin. "Um..." He licked his lips looking down. "Forgive my...well my screwed up memory. Um, but...di-did we ever...date? I know you say you love me...ju-just wondering if there was a past."  
John wished he could lie but knew he couldn't. "No. We used to be rivals." He answered slowly. "We would trash talk each other and then have angry sex. You fucked me in my locker room after matches a few times. Then when I found out Hunter was hurting you we became friends. We kissed twice and I asked you out to dinner but we never got to actually go out. That was when I realized how hard I had fallen for you." John's voice was low and husky. "I wish I had it to do all over again."

Randy lightly nodded guessing what he saw was a memory & not a dream. "I wish I could promise you that dinner John." Randy spoke low before he reached for the wash cloth & soap.  
"I know. Well, we can hope for the best." John tried to give Randy a smile. "Hunter could have been worse than he was tonight. Maybe my training won't be too unbearable." He looked at his almost raw wrists. "I just need to relax and stop fighting it so much."

"He is toying with you...don't take it lightly." Randy warned him. "Trust me he will take pleasure in your pain & misery. Breaking you so far...that the pieces will never fit back together."  
John gulped, seeing the honesty in Randy's eyes. "So, Hunter said you knew that thing well...Has he used it on you a lot?"

Randy nodded. "Even though I couldn't see what settings he was using...I...I can tell you he took it easy on you tonight...making you cum only once from it." He paused a moment shivering. "Also only doing the first step."  
"First step?" John asked, looking in shock. "There's more?"  
"Yes, there is...another part to that device." Randy had a hard time looking at John but instead tried to focus on lathering the cloth & start washing John off.

"Tell me, Ran. I need to know." John asked in morbid fascination. "Better to know and mentally be prepared than be surprised tomorrow."  
"One of the pads you had on tonight...will still be used, but there is also...a..." He gave a faint cough his ass clenched at the thought. "An anal probe. the current is sent between them."

John's mouth suddenly went dry at the thought. "F-Fuck, Man. How bad is it?" He could not imagine the strong current inside his ass, rubbing against his sweet spot.  
"I guess depends how strong he makes it...it can be very bad. You won't be able to control how your body will react. If low enough it could be almost pleasurable I guess...but stronger you won't be able to control the convulsions to those muscles. It will make you cum over & over again...without the pleasure...Even when you don't think your body can take more, he can keep it going till he decided to stop it. Even drained he can continue the spasms."

John's head hung as he suddenly was feeling a little defeated. He could not even imagine being subjected to that harsh of treatment. "Damn. Resisting seems kind of pointless doesn't it?"  
"Welcome to my world sadly." Randy replied grimly.  
John suddenly felt scared, vulnerable and defeated. It was not any emotions that he was familiar with. "Please, just wash me." He mumbled. "I'm sure we are both tired."

"Of course." Randy focused more on cleaning John. Sadly his stomached gurgled a little as the last either of them ate was breakfast. He hated scaring John, but he was asked & what was the point of lying when he would have to deal with it anyways?  
John heard Randy's stomach and realized he was hungry as well. "Ran, you should eat before bed if there's anything to eat in the mini fridge. Or at least drink a juice or protein drink. You need the nourishment."

"If you promise me you will as well." Randy washed over John's large arms taking in the fine sculpted muscles. A faint sound passed Randy's lips that he prayed was hidden by the water, even if he had his doubts.  
"Sure, Randy." John agreed. He would do anything to get the other man to eat. He thought he heard a sound but brushed it off. "Thanks for washing me, Man. It's sweet of you."

"Of course...turn to face me?"  
John turned around obediently to face Randy. "My wrists hurt so damn bad." He confessed, as he rubbed one. Deep marks of red covered them where the cold metal had bit into them.  
"Sorry I didn't realize I had them on that tight." Randy draped the cloth over his shoulder before taking a careful hold of John's wrist looking it over. It was red, but luckily he saw no blood. "If I am ordered to again I will try to be more careful. After you are washed we can use cool water & wrap the cloth around them. Sorry can only do one at a time."

"It's okay." John said quietly, touched by Randy's show of kindness. He looked up with a half-smile. "Damn I keep forgetting how tall you are."  
Randy gave a weak laugh. "Sometimes I forget too...they make me feel so small." He looked down at John getting caught in those rich blue eyes. Giving a lick of his lips at a thought in his head, but then looks away grabbing the cloth where he laid it & start to clean John again.

"God, you have a sinful tongue." John commented before he thought it over. "You used to drive me crazy with it in the ring. Always licking your lips like you wanted to devour your prey. Damn sexy."  
"From the sound of it...you would have been a willing prey John...shame that's about all I can do...now." Randy grunted as he cursed himself, mumbling faintly. He really couldn't look John in the face now & just wanted to get done.

John picked up on Randy's words and looked at him in confusion. "But you just fucked me...remember, Hunter made you."  
"On-only...because of th-that pill." Randy mumbled.  
John suddenly felt like crying as he realized just how damaged the man he loved was from all the abuse. "Oh..." He looked down as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "It doesn't matter, Randy. None of this is your fault." Randy just shook his head he knew there was no point of a debate. He crouched down to wash John's lower body, removing all traces of that night's training. "There are other ways of...bringing pleasure." John tried to reassure the younger man. "There is your mouth...and hands...even toys. There are ways around it, Baby."

Randy just nodded, his head down as he worked fresh tears sprung to his eyes. Yes he could work to bring John pleasure...but would he ever experience it himself again...without some cursed pill?  
John sensed Randy's sadness and it made his heart hurt. "I think I'm clean enough, Ran. Why don't we eat and get some rest? It's been a rough day for us both."  
Randy nodded even though he didn't feel hungry anymore. "I'll move so you can rinse off." He stood up stepping back from the shower. He moved to grab the second towel he saw was left in there.

John turned off the water and stepped from the shower. "Maybe we'll feel better after some rest." He offered but the words sounded hollow even to his own ears. Would he soon be like Randy unable to even get hard without pills?

"Yeah...rest may help." Randy tried to offer encouragement as he wrapped the towel around John. "Here you go."  
"Thanks." John walked back into the next room. "I know neither of us probably feel hungry now but we really should eat."  
"Yeah...ma-maybe at least the protein shakes...for the energy." Randy suggested as he followed John.

John went to the fridge and pulled out two cans of strawberry flavored protein shakes. "We sleeping on the floor?" John asked, handing Randy a can.  
Randy took the can shaking it. "You don't have to..." He opened the can drinking some of it.  
"I want to sleep with you." John said quickly, moving to the mattress and sitting on it. He opened the can and took a sip, his stomach rumbling.

Randy gave a mix of a shy yet sad smile as he moved over to the mattress & sat next to John to finish his drink. Randy had a question in his mind, but he feared asking it. He took another sip leaning his head on John's shoulder. John instinctively wrapped an arm around Randy as the younger man leaned into him. He quietly drank his protein shake. "I feel so exposed going around naked in front of them." John said, glancing at his discarded clothes on the floor. "But if I put my clothes on Hunter will just order me to strip again."

"More than likely...I...I don't even remember the...the last time. How strange will it feel?"  
"You mean you haven't worn clothes since you came here?" John asked, finishing his shake and sitting the can down.  
"I may have for while...do-don't remember...bu-but I guess like you already thought, what's the point?"

John nodded, moving to lie on the mattress. "Just a little cold." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. The thin blanket on the mattress was not much to speak of. Randy got up to grab the other blanket from the bed. He finished his drink before sitting down again.  
"Guess I don't think about it much anymore." He covered John with the second cover before lying down behind him. John's mentioning the cold made him begin to think of time again. How long has it been?

"Thanks." John said, snuggling back against Randy. "Uh...Randy when you get back to wrestling i-if Hunter keeps me will you promise me to contact my family and let them know I'm okay?" John's jaw trembled as tears burned in his eyes. "They'll be worried sick about me."  
"I will do what I can...Remember Hunter talked of still having a leash on me. He may somehow keep an eye on me & I won't even know it. I will try though." He wrapped his arm around John's body.

"Thanks." John whispered as silent sobs shook his body. Some of his tough, never give up attitude melted once alone with Randy. It was finally hitting him that he had been kidnapped by a wealthy, powerful sicko that planned on keeping him indefinitely as his sex slave. He was going to lose Randy, his wrestling career, and possibly his family. He tried to stifle his sobs so that Randy would not notice. Randy felt John shake & was guessing it wasn't from the cold this time. Was John cracking already? How long did it take him to crack? John mentioned family, it made Randy wonder about his. Was anyone missing him? Did anyone even know he was missing? He moved to rest his head on John's shoulder.

John tried to calm himself as he snuggled so close against Randy they were almost molded together. Yes, Randy made being locked up bearable now but what about when he was gone? Would his parents, his brothers have the police looking for him? "Goodnight, Ran." He choked out as he wiped his eyes.

"Night." Randy whispered back. The nagging question on his mind becoming too much. "How long have I been here? Wh-what day is it?"  
John thought a moment. "Today is March 20th. You've been gone around 3 months, Ran."  
"Oh." Randy didn't know how else to answer. "Night John." He tried to close his eyes. John was so spent physically and emotionally that he slipped into blessed sleep in a matter of moments. Even asleep his body almost huddled against Randy.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The boys were both greeted the next morning by breakfast again. This time it was fresh fruit, pancakes & bacon. It was the smell of the bacon that stirred Randy from his slumber. He gave a faint groan his rough face nuzzling John before he woke up fully & realized it. When he did he stopped as he was sure it would be irritating the larger man. John yawned and stirred, sniffing the air. "I smell bacon." He mumbled. "Guess Hunter was here again." A small part of him was creeped out by the thought of his captor watching them sleep.

"I doubt he would have sent Mis...Stephanie alone in here, asleep or not." Rand told John before he moved to get up. He walked over to the plates to grab them he stopped seeing another note. He almost dreaded reading it. He picked it up opening it. 'As snug as two bugs in a rug, should have guessed that. Don't ever forget who you really belong to. You stall again like last night one of you will pay for your disobedience. Don't forget you have a lot to refresh yourself on before we can let you go, you want to make your Master & Mistress proud don't you? Master'

Randy fought not to grow sick from the note as he went to grab the plates. John sat up, stretching. He had seen Randy reading the piece of paper. "Another note?" He asked  
"Yeah." Randy nearly mumbled as he carried the plates over & knelt to hand John one before sitting himself.  
"Thanks. Looks good." John took a bite of bacon. "So...what did he have to say this time?"

"That I better study more. Al-also that I better not stall when he gives me orders tonight or one of us will pay for it."  
John sighed. "Figured it was something like that. Please listen to him Ran. No matter what he orders you to do tonight don't stall. It's not worth you being punished for it and will probably make it harder on me."

"We figured one thing already...I guess...so-somehow I will need to...what would you call it...get in the...um...The Viper's mindset...tr-try to be cold?" Randy asked raising an eye brow.  
"Yeah." John agreed as he ate. "I love this new side of you but yeah, that might be best. I can show you some of your best matches in that mindset if you want. Our I Quit match and Hell In A Cell are on the DVDs."  
"Maybe it would help...He wants me to study more anyways." Randy speared a cut piece of melon & placed it in his mouth. He almost gave a hum of delight as the juice coated his mouth.

"Okay. Just a moment, Man." John sat his plate down to go to the TV on the dresser. He put in a DVD and went to the desired track, pressing play. "This was one of our feud matches in 2009. You were in the cold Viper mindset here. It was called an I Quit match. Basically we beat the shit out of each other until one of us says I Quit." John walked to sit back down and eat. "We had some hot angry sex after this one."

Randy gave a dry laugh. "Sounds like you enjoyed it." Randy tried to eat while watching the screen from the floor. "So we hated each other...but slept together?"  
"They say there is a fine line between hate and lust." John chuckled. "Although hate may be a little strong at least on my part. We were rivals and I loved to tease you...but you always got me so hot in and out of the ring. I always respected your talent."

"Thought it was love not lust...but whatever." Randy commented as he enjoyed more of the fruit. "Respected my talent?" Randy gave a faint sigh. "It feels so foreign."  
"Lust then love." John smiled, eating pancakes. "A lot of people claimed you had no talent but I knew better. You are amazing in the ring." John cringed as he watched the screen. "Damn. You were so aggressive."  
"I hope it comes back like they think it will." Randy told John as he tried to focus more on the screen. He knew he had to focus. Returning to a life he didn't remember would not be easy & the path he would be made to walk to return to it would be hard as well.

John watched Randy's cold face on the screen. "See how emotionless you look there? That's what they called your Viper mode." On the screen Randy hit John over the head with a microphone and went for a pair of handcuffs. He cuffed John to the ring rope and began stomping and punching him at will, seeming to smirk in glee as he struck the older man's helpless body.  
"A lot of that...was staged though...right?" Randy tried not to cringe.  
"Yeah, most of it anyway. It can hurt at times but its part of the job." Randy on screen hit John a second time with the microphone to stun him. He then cuffed John's hands together and dragged him outside the ring to hang him from the ring post. "I always knew you loved me in bondage." John teased as he watched Randy go under for a Kendo stick. "Not going to lie. This next part hurt like hell. What we do for our fans."

"Damn I was brutal with you...yet we were in shape to...well...afterwards?"  
John shuddered as he remembered that day, his back pressed against a locker room wall, legs wrapped around Randy's oily body moaning his heart out behind the Viper's hand covering his mouth as Randy fucked him senseless. "Uh...we worked something out. A great stress release I guess."  
"I guess I can see that." Randy wondered as the one match was wrapping up. "So I beat the crap out of you...yet somehow you turn the tables?"

"I always do." John smiled dryly. "I'm Super Cena. It's part of my gimmick. I never tap out...I always win in the end. The kids love me."  
"The old tale of the good guy always wins hmm?" Randy huffed faintly. "Does the bad guy get any fun?"  
"Having me cuffed and at your mercy isn't fun?" John teased with a twinkle in his eye. The Randy on TV was screaming "I Quit!" as John choked him with the cuffs. "See...I always win." He said almost smugly. "Although you did cheat and win our Hell In A Cell match."

"Well isn't that part of the bad guy's game? Bending the rules? Also...you like being cuffed? You a closet freak...not that I have room to talk."  
John looked a little offended by the freak comment. "I don't know. I was never cuffed in a b-bedroom scene. Well willingly that is." He blushed. "I just found the idea of you in control to be sexy. I like being dominated."  
Randy looked down. "I don't know how much I can be like that anymore...not after this."

John patted Randy. "It's okay, Man. I understand. I think you're damn strong to go through what you have."  
"Thanks John...I guess we will just need to adjust." After the words left his mouth he wondered why he said it. Was he giving John false hopes?  
"Yeah." John smiled. He began to eat the fruit as the next match came on. "This is the Hell In A Cell. We were feuding because you kicked my dad in the head. But relax it was planned, a fake storyline. He was fine."

"So we always had good chemistry in the ring?" Randy went to munch on some of the bacon. "Damn I don't know which I like better."  
"I think we do. I always loved wrestling with you." John laughed at the look of bliss on Randy's face. "Yeah, bacon is fucking perfection."  
"I am sure it would have been better if I ate it while still hot."  
"Probably but you can't go wrong with bacon." John sat his empty plate aside. "You are a sneaky SOB in this match. You tie me up in the ring ropes and choke me out."

"You're just whining." Randy tries to joke as he wiggles a piece of bacon in the air.  
"Speaking of...It's coming up now." John pointed, laughing. "Look how much you enjoyed choking me."  
"Man I looked possessed...but...that was all an act, right?"  
"Yeah, that I know of." John laughed. "Your gimmick is you're the cold Viper that hears voices in his head. You're one twisted SOB." Randy won the match and took off with the belt. "No fair." John pouted playfully.

"Right like you haven't watched this how often before." John gave Randy the finger playfully as the theme song Voices played. Randy opens his mouth as if to speak but falls silent, trying to hide it by eating more fruit. Finished eating, John leaned back more to relax as another match started.  
"Sorry…I know I'm taking way too long." Randy looked down at the pancakes that he hardly even touched yet.

"It's okay, Man." John tried to assure him. "I'm just glad you can enjoy your food. We aren't in any rush. We have all day."  
"Next time I need to start with the hot food." Randy commented as he cut into the pancakes.  
"Yeah maybe." John said, closing his eyes. "Damn, I feel lazy just lying around eating and sleeping."  
"I am sure you are a strength guy...but there is still some work out you can do." Randy tried to encourage.  
"True. Sorry, Man. I don't mean to complain." John sighed. "I can be hard to live with at times."

Randy tried to laugh. "Good to know." He froze hearing the door opening. Hunter was standing there with the gun.  
"Randy come here." Randy tried not to act shocked hearing his name passing Hunter's mouth. Remembering the note he stood up still holding the plate. "Was your food not to your liking." Randy was silent unsure how to answer. "You may speak."  
"The food was good Sir...just not used to ea-eating so much to fast."

John opened his eyes, looking at Hunter. "He's really been trying." He fought to keep his voice civil. "It's just taking him time to adjust to the food. He's also been watching the DVDs as you instructed."  
"Thanks for the feedback John." Hunter's tone was snide bordering cocky. "I didn't come to ask about the cooking skills. Grab both plates & follow me Randy." Randy nodded moving to take John's empty plate & go to Hunter. "Come with me." Hunter moved to let Randy step into the hallway, he then shut the door locking it again. John sat up and watched the match of Randy verses the Undertaker trying not to be nervous and worry about Randy.


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The day dragged on for John, until nightfall when the door opened again. Stephanie was there this time the gun in one hand a plate on the other. She stood in the doorway to see where John was. John was standing in the center of the room where he had been doing a few exercises. He eyed Stephanie and the gun as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Stay right there John." Stephanie walked in making sure she stayed between John & the door as much as she could as she moved to set the plate down that had a hardy chef salad on it. She then headed back for the door.  
"Thank you." John said, realizing they could have let him go hungry.  
Stephanie stopped with her hand on the door. "You're welcome John...Hunter & Randy will be here in a little over an hour." John nodded his understanding. After Stephanie had relocked the door, John grabbed his salad and sat to eat. The room felt so quiet without Randy to talk with. He prayed the younger man was alright with Hunter.

Time passed the only way John could remotely judge time was from watching more matches & if he looked up how long they ran. The door opened again Randy entered first. He didn't look as he did when he was taken from the room earlier that day. It was almost as if something had erased the last few months of time. His hair cut into almost a military buzz cut, his face left with just the finest traces of the scruffy beard nicely groomed, his eyes held the old icy cold gaze. He was in dark wash jeans & a black t-shirt that hugged his trimmed form. In his grasp was the same case from the night before.

John looked up in shock from his place on the floor. It was as if Randy had never been abducted, never been broken. The sight left a lump in John's throat as he had feared he would never see his friend like this again. "You look good, Ran." He said quietly. Hunter walked in after Randy securing the door.  
Randy looked John over. "Get up...it's time." He spoke in his old deep monotone, seeming almost devoid of emotion. At least any warm ones.

John stood up slowly, eyeing the case for the first time. The coldness in Randy's steely eyes shook him but it was better than seeing the haunted pain in their depths. He knew Randy had put up his walls to obey Hunter. Otherwise, how could a man stay sane? Randy moved setting the case on the dresser by the TV.  
"Open the closet Randy." Hunter instructed. Randy walked over to Hunter who retrieved a key from his pocket handing it over. Randy moved to the closet door unlocking it, he reached inside removing two long lengths of rope. Randy moved towards the bed & attached the ropes to the legs of the bed near the top.

"Come lay down John." John fought to breath normally as he obeyed, remembering what Randy had told him earlier in the day about the second part of the device. The last thing he wanted to do would be panic and make things rougher on Randy. Randy just nodded as John obeyed without delay. He reached for John's wrists tying one with the rope, then the other, hopefully without Hunter notice he tried to prevent too much pressure over the reddened flesh from the night before.

John tried to shut his mind down for the ordeal he knew was coming. He closed his eyes, breathing a few deep breaths. "Why do you want to do this?" He asked Hunter in a last ditch effort for mercy. "I can't do anything to defend myself. I thought you were an honorable man."  
"I'm not...Randy is." Hunter gives an evil laugh. "He wants to see the look in another person. Someone to share it with. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Hunter Sir." Randy's voice almost robotic as he turned away from the bed to go open the case. John shuddered at the sound of Randy's voice. He stayed silent, knowing any pleas would fall on deaf ears. Randy opened the case removing the same unit from the night before, he carried it towards the bed. "Spread your legs." John turned his head away from Hunter and Randy as he slowly opened his legs. He felt so vulnerable and exposed in that position. Randy's words had hurt him more than he cared to admit.

Randy applied the three pads as he had the night before. He rested the unit down to move back to the case. This time he removed a thin metal rod that was tapered on the one end. He also removed a small bottle. He moved back towards the bed. "Bend your knees John, it be easier if you just relax." His tone of voice it was hard to tell if he was trying to offer honest advise, or mocking the situation. John bent his legs, his body trembling a little from dread. He tried to relax as best he could. He refused to meet Randy's eyes, afraid of what he would find. What had Hunter done to him?

Randy moved to the base of the bed, opening the bottle he applied some of the liquid inside to the rod. "Just like a toy...surely you can handle a toy." Randy used one hand to push John's leg back to expose him more. He then ran the tapered end between John's cheeks. John blinked back tears at Randy's condescending words. They honestly stung deeper than the probe could ever hurt him.  
"I can take it." He almost snapped. "Just please get it over with."

Randy slowly pushed the probe inside. The liquid a lube of some kind to help glide it in, Randy slid it in & moved it slowly, almost twisting it till he got the reaction he needed from John to progress properly. John gave a small moan as the probe brushed over his prostate. He had not expected it to feel so good. Randy repeated the same action a few more times to make sure the head of the probe was where he needed it. "We are starting like last night." Randy took a forth wire connecting it to the end of the probe before he stood up moving for the case pulling out the remote.

If like last night John knew the first part would at least feel good. He closed eyes again and tried to imagine Randy touching him with love in his blue grey eyes. Randy made sure the remote was on a low setting before turning on the three pads like John felt the night before. John was at war with himself. He hated to enjoy the demeaning treatment but was unable to help himself. Somehow showing lust to Hunter was more humiliating than pain. He bit his lip, moaning as his cock stirred under the vibrations.

"That's good Randy." Hunter told him.  
"Thank you Hunter Sir." Randy turned it to the next level. John opened his eyes and gave Randy a look of disbelief, feeling betrayed as the man he loved seemed to enjoy making him a spectacle for their ex-boss. Randy fought to keep the icy gaze & not turn way from John.  
"Don't think he has learned yet." Hunter told Randy.  
"Yes Sir." Randy hit the button to begin the pulsing of the energy.  
"F-Fuck." John groaned, bucking his hips as his cock hardened further. He looked at Hunter with a mixture of anger and fear. "W-What am I supposed to be learning? I haven't touched Ra...what's yours."

"Don't ask...just obey." Hunter smirked. "Maybe I should have Randy move right to the next phase." Hunter gave a dark chuckle. "I am sure you are wondering what that new toy is for."  
"It's not hard to figure out." John snapped, focusing on Hunter. If he stayed furious with his captor he could ignore the hurtful way Randy was acting. He panted, his body nearing orgasm despite his outrage.  
"Maybe one more level first..." Randy tried to suggest trying to read John's body remembering from last night.

"Go ahead play with him a little longer." Hunter agreed & Randy gave an inward sigh of relief as he went to the next setting. John gave a quiet cry as he came a few moments after the new setting had started. His body shook slightly from tremors as the pleasure washed over him. Randy hit the controls to shut it off.  
"OK enough playing!" Hunter snapped. "Or need I take the controls from you."  
"No Hunter Sir...I'll obey." Randy replied as he started to adjust the needed settings. A thin bead of sweat ran down John's face as he caught his breath from his powerful climax. He tried to move his arms as one was falling asleep but there was little give in the rope. Randy looked at John, a lick of his lips before he faintly mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' He then hit the low setting to start the electric current to run from the probe to the pad at the base of John's cock, the energy stimulating John's prostate to go into small tremors right away.

John's eyes widened as he bucked a little in his bonds. He had never felt such direct stimulation to his sweet spot before. It was not like having his prostate brushed with a toy or a cock...it was ten times stronger. "D-Damn." He panted out as his spent cock could not help but twitch again.  
"That's it; keep him right there for now." Hunter smirked. "Let him stew."  
"Yes Sir."  
Hunter's comment pissed John off. He hated the smug smirk on Hunter's lips. "Fuck you." He hissed as he fought to stifle a moan. "You sick bastard."

"Defiant to the end John." Hunter commented. "Come on Randy." Hunter headed for the door. "Let him stew alone in his treatment."  
John almost panicked at the idea of being left alone, bound and tormented. "Please, Ran. Don't leave me like this." He begged, his cock almost standing at attention again. He knew the younger man had no choice even as he pleaded. The briefest look of regret broke Randy's ice facade before he turned to follow Hunter from the room. The light shocks continuing to stimulate John's sweet spot.

John thrashed once he was left alone, kicking his feet in a vain effort to get free of the ropes or knock the probe out of his ass. He finally collapsed on the bed in defeat, tears of frustration wetting his eyes as the stimulation continued to drive him closer to his second climax of the night. It was maybe five minutes before John could hear the door opening again. It slowly opened. By that time John had experienced his second orgasm and was lying still as his body was beginning to wear down. Any pleasure from the probe was turning into a nagging pain and his stomach was covered in his two releases.

It was Stephanie that had entered the room. She made her way towards the bed. "Stay still." She tried to tell him. John laid still as he watched her, his body coated in a fine sheen of sweat. He prayed she was sent to set him free. Stephanie reached down to pull the one pad from the base of John's cock. "How much did you already?" She looked John over.  
"Twice." John answered his voice a little hoarse. He figured there was no reason to lie. She pulled the pad up to remove the wire from it, along with one of the unused wires.  
"You better be a real good actor." She commented as she switches the wires around. "Claim you don't even know...sound winded..." She touched his cock to replace the pad, now with no current going through it. The connecting wires had no direct path anymore to overly stimulate John. "Make it seem like you are still feeling it went they return...Randy will be told to make it stronger...act as though it was too strong for you to handle."

John looked at Stephanie in amazement. "Thank you...But why would you do that for me? Go against Hunter's wishes?"  
She gave John what may be considered maybe a sweet smile as she brushed his sweat drenched cheek. "Maybe I am sick of Hunter trying to always break my toys." She then blew him a kiss.  
"Thank you." John gave the woman an exhausted smile. "Really. Thank you, Stephanie."  
"The next time the door opens, it will be them." Stephanie then turned leaving the room with no trace of her visit.


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John closed his eyes, trying to gather his wits and rest. His cock felt sensitive but he knew it could be much, much worse. Time felt dragging when the door was heard trying to open again. The handle jiggled as few times almost as if stuck. John tried to get in the right frame of mind as he heard the door knob. He put on a show of panting heavily, his eyes closed and face scrunched up as if he were in agony.

Hunter opened the door while yelling at Randy. "Can't even get a simple door open what the fuck! Was it really that hard?"  
"No Hunter Sir…I did try." Randy replied his face betraying some of the fear he was feeling from Hunter. As he entered he exhibited a faint limp.

"Try harder!" Hunter snapped. "Speaking of harder." He looked at John seeing his limp state. "Hmm conking out on us already John?" He moved closer to the bed. "Everything still in working order?" He asked with almost a laugh that made Randy cringe at the statement.

John knew he better sell his act good or he was royally fucked. He opened his eyes slowly, wanting to bite his tongue for how pathetic he made his voice sound. "P-Please, no more. It hurts. Please take it out." John shuddered faintly, more from his disgust than pain and fatigue. "I can't do a-any more."

"The powerful Cena actually begging? Who would ever think we would ever hear it? Right Randy?"  
"Yes Sir." Randy commented.  
"You want it over with John?" Hunter asked. "No...not quite." He sneered down at John.  
John wanted to tell Hunter to go to hell and spit in his face. Instead he pretended to weakly fight the ropes that bound him while moaning in pain.

"You look good humbled John." Hunter told him as he took a hand running it up John's leg towards his cock. "You will learn in time to enjoy being at my control." He brushed his fingers along the top of John's cock toward the tip. John had not planned on that action. He let out a soft gasp as his cock jumped at the touch. Having some downtime his limp manhood stirred under the teasing. 'Oh, fuck' Was all that ran through his mind.

"Hmm not as out of it as you claim." Hunter wondered. "Randy hand me the controller." Randy walked over handing Hunter the device. "Let's see here now." John gulped as he eyed Hunter, knowing he was beyond screwed.  
"Let's crank you up just a little more John." An evil smirk to his face as he hit a few buttons.  
John knew his sanity depended on his acting ability. He thrashed and moaned in the bed, shutting his eyes tightly. "D-Damn. No more...please."

Hunter's face turned grim, any show of the smirk gone. "Knock it off!" He fumed. "RANDY!"  
"Ye-yes sir?" He moved closer to his Master, the next he knew he was knocked to the ground from an unexpected backhand.  
"How long you think you two could play me!"  
John tried to sit up as he saw Randy fall. "Leave him alone!" He protested. "Randy knew nothing about it!"

Hunter looked back towards the bed. "So you trying to convince me he's just incompetent & you use it to your advantage?"  
John hated to tell on Stephanie but he knew no way out. "No. I came twice. Remember once while you watched. Stephanie came in and unhooked me...Said she was tired of you breaking her toys. It's nothing Randy did."  
"Let's see about that." Hunter started to adjust some of the setting on the controller. When he was done & hit the power a good jolt was sent from behind John's balls up to the tip. John gave a moan as his cock responded, twitching but not unbearable as the probe had been. It was still very stimulating just not as intense a scale.

"Nice try John." Hunter sneered. "Trying to make me think my wife would help you...I just have an incompetent boob for a pet!" Randy tried not to whimper at Hunter's rage, still not rising from the floor.  
"It's the truth!" John insisted, never knowing when to let it go. "He only wanted to please you."  
"Maybe but he is still an idiot." Hunter exclaimed as he moved towards the closet opening it. "Get up Randy & strip down." Randy moved as ordered. His head lowered he started with his shirt. Hunter removed a few items like whips, a large dildo & plug, a couple leather straps.

John felt a new fear, this time for Randy. "Please if you want to hurt someone punish me." John begged as actual tears sprang to his eyes. "I'm begging you, Hunter. You need Randy strong to work...Let him whip me."  
"You will have plenty to worry about yourself John." Hunter informed him as he moved towards the bed. He took the controller where he left it & shut it off. "Pull your legs back."  
John pulled his legs back, his heart and soul hurting from Hunter's answer. "Hunter...Sir, I've never begged another person for anything. You know how stubborn I can be. But I'm willing to lower my pride and beg you if it will help." His voice shook. "Please, leave Randy alone. I swear to you it's not his fault. You can hurt me all you want. Can't you see...I love him?" Tears shone in John's blue eyes. "If you have an ounce of decency you'll spare him."

Hunter had to hide his desire to laugh at John's foolish attempt, admitting his heart made Hunter's plan that much more sweet. He reached down to remove the smooth rod from John's ass. Disconnecting the wire he took it to Randy. "Go clean it." Randy nodded fully naked again, taking the item & heading for the bathroom. Hunter then walked over touching John to remove the pads. John turned his head from Hunter to hide his sadness at his pleas being ignored. He would rather die than see Randy more broken.

Hunter took a dark pleasure in seeing the once golden boy of the company cracking before him. Once he was done he started to untie the ropes from the bed keeping them attached to John's wrist. He twisted both in his hand pulling on them to yank John up. "Get up." Randy came back into the bedroom seeing Hunter pulling on John's already injured wrists. He had to fight not to say anything & just hung his head. John cried out as his raw wrists were pulled on. He began to pull back and struggle, his large biceps straining.

Hunter almost snarled as he pulled against John in a vicious tug of war. "Get over here & help me get him up!" Hunter yelled hearing when Randy walked back into the room. "We can do this easy or hard John." Randy walked over grabbing the two ropes in front of where Hunter was holding them. He wished he could convey how sorry he was in his eyes. John was torn. He did not want to struggle too hard and maybe hurt Randy but he had to get loose and overpower Hunter for their own good. John pulled against them both, desperate to escape.  
"Help me, Randy!" He pleaded as he used all his strength to fight. "We have to get free NOW!"

"You really think you can still take what is mine John." Hunter sneered. "I guess you want it the hard way...well hard for you." Hunter let go of the rope causing Randy to almost fall on top of John. Hunter then reached to pull the gun from his back pocket. "Get up...both of you...NOW!" Randy tried to rush to get up from where he landed.  
"Sir...pl-please...I'm yours, you know that...th-that isn't needed." Randy pleaded with Hunter.

John got up as he eyed the gun, his chest heaving from the struggle. "Good boy John." Hunter spoke almost like one would a dog. "Time for you to enjoy some...cozier accommodations." He motions towards the closet. "Move."  
John looked at Randy in desperation as he moved toward the closet. "I'm sorry, Baby." He told Randy. "I tried to save you." The older man shook as he neared the small space. Normally he would never go into such a place willingly with his fear of small areas but he feared Randy getting shot or injured as well.

"Well you have some brains after all." Hunter told John as he reached the closet, it was a standard sized that already had items handing inside that only added to the confined feeling. Hunter's smirk only grew seeing the fear that fought to show behind John's defiant eyes.  
"W-Why are you putting me in here?" John asked as he fought not to panic.  
"Because I can...also show defiance is met with punishment." Hunter told John with a cold smile. "I also don't wish you interrupting Randy's discipline. I won't say it another time. Get in."

John turned to look at Randy, his broad shoulders slumping in defeat. "I'm sorry, Randy. So fucking sorry." He wished he had begged Stephanie to leave him hooked to the unit. He stepped inside the closet.  
"Get comfy you will be here a while." Hunter told John as he closed the door. John stood in the darkness, feeling his way around. The ropes still hanging from John's wrists dragged so he busied himself untying them. It gave him something to focus his mind on.

* * *

"I think you need a refresher...down on the bed." Hunter ordered Randy. Randy moved over laying down as ordered, he could only watch as Hunter put the gun away to grab the leather straps. Hunter secured Randy with the straps like he had John with the ropes. Randy fought not to shake feeling the thick leather on his bare flesh. Hunter even worked to secure a strap to secure Randy's waist down to the bed. "Sir...pl-please I thought I had it on right."

"Well you thought wrong...so it is time to refresh you on how it should feel...All of it."  
"Master...pl-please I'm sorry. I never seen it applied, only felt it." Randy pleaded,  
"Too late now." Hunter took the unit checking all the wires over seeing the over sight. Pulling fresh pads from the case he placed it on Randy. "Pull back." Randy shuttered as he pulled his knees to his chest the best he could with the straps holding him down. Hunter retrieved the probe & applied the liquid to it before inserting it into Randy.

* * *

John tried the door, of course finding it locked. He paced the small space he had, listening to the muffled sounds of Hunter and Randy's voice.

* * *

"You already had the earlier...as a reward. I guess I gave it to soon." Hunter scowled as he spoke. He grabbed to controller & turned the unit on directly to a medium setting on the pads. Randy cringed, his hands balling into tight fists before an odd sound passed his lip. While intense it was pleasurable.  
"Master please I will do better." His voice layered with a moan as the current stirred life in a nearly dead feeling part of Randy's body. The strength Hunter started Randy at, it didn't take long for him to grow hard & needy of release.

* * *

John pushed his ear to the door, listening for cries of pain. When all he heard were moans of pleasure he slumped against the door, tears running down his cheeks. While he did not want his love to be tortured, to hear Randy enjoy his time with their heartless owner almost hurt worse.

* * *

Randy tried to hold off the growing feeling, but how could such a thing be possible when you had been trained to react? "Master...I...I can't hold back...Pl-please." Randy moaned.  
"Then cum." Hunter told him pointedly. "Don't think I will stop though."  
"Ye-yes Sir I know." Randy moaned just before he came giving a strangled cry knowing the sensation would not end.

* * *

John heard Randy's distinctive cry of release. He sat down on the floor, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the closet wall.

* * *

Randy groaned as Hunter toyed with the controls. It felt like hours that Hunter gave no downtime for Randy his body growing heated again and again. Hunter set the controller down to go grab one of the whips he had pulled from the closet. He flogged across Randy's upper thighs causing the younger man to cry out. Hunter lashed harder causing red welts to form across his tanned skin. "Please Sir...I'm Sorry...I...I should have asked if...if I didn't know." He cried out getting more hits, the pain doing little draw away from the heat trying to fill his body as he was still being stimulated.

* * *

John heard the pained cries and it tore him apart. He bent forward, his hands over his face, his own body shaking. "Randy." The name was spoken almost like a prayer.

* * *

Hunter continued the lashings alternating locations. Randy didn't know if his body wanted to produce sounds of pleasure or ones of pain. Hunter finally stopped the lashings, Randy thought it was just cause my Master grew tired, not because he held mercy. With the lack of pain sensation Randy's next climax hit quickly. "Master...pl-please..."  
"Please what?"  
"St-stop...let...let me br-breath."  
"If you are talking you are breathing. Now tell me...you let John touch you that first night didn't you?"  
"YES...Forgive me Master...yes I le-let him touch me. He...He is so much st-stronger...I wo-wouldn't of be-been able to stop him."

Hunter turned the power up causing Randy to cry in near agony. "MASTER! I TOLD HIM NO!" Tears streamed his face. Hunter shut the device & Randy panted for breath. "Th-thank you Ma-Master."

* * *

John heard Randy's last lines clearly and it hit him like a slap in the face. Is that the way Randy truly felt? Like he had forced himself on him? Sobs shook John as he curled in a ball in a corner of the closet. "I'm sorry, Randy." He whispered in the darkness. "I only wanted to help you feel better...I love you...I'll never do it again." John was breaking, feeling dead and empty inside.

* * *

"You could have done better." Hunter told him as he switched the controls to activate the probe. The moment it started Randy cried out as his overly sensitive body reacted to the strong current. Hunter's dark need feed off every cry, even strained tremble of the younger man's body. The pain growing as his body wanted to convulse as it spasmmed to ejaculate over & over again, even after there was nothing left to give from his body. The screams were filling the air in an endless wail.

* * *

John honestly wanted to die as time wore on and he heard Randy's almost inhuman screams of agony. His numb emotions were pricked by the animalistic wails of the man he loved. He stood to his feet and pushed against the locked door, banging and hitting with all his might. "STOP IT!" He screamed, his own voice sounding hoarse and unfamiliar to his ears. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HURT ME! PLEASE!" John was past all reason, clawing the rough wooden door, driving splinters into his fingernails, screaming until his throat was raw.

* * *

Time seemed to hold still in an endless loop of pain for Randy until his body literally could handle no more & he slipped in to an unconscious blackness. Hunter looked Randy over when the younger man fell silent. Even still his body convulsed under its own accord until Hunter saw fit to finally shut the cursed thing off. It was a few moments before Hunter heard the sounds coming from the closet door, his dark smile grew.

* * *

John slumped to the closet floor as he finally heard Randy's wails cease. He was shaking as pain wracked his hands from the multiple splinters, warm blood oozing from under his fingernails. He could only pray the silence was from Hunter showing Randy mercy at last.

* * *

Hunter had thought if unlocking the door & leaving Randy for John to find. Hearing John though Hunter knew if unlocked John would lunge like a caged animal. He moved to begin removing the probe & pads from Randy's prone form. Once done he placed everything away, closing the case he started to head for the door. He placed the case in the hallway before heading for the closet. The gun in one hand the key in the other.

* * *

John was sitting on the closet floor, his face bearing traces of blood where his fingers had wiped the tears from his eyes.

* * *

Hunter placed the key in the lock, turning it slowly in hopes that maybe John may not even hear it. As soon as it was unlocked Hunter backed away quickly towards the door shutting it once he was outside locking it.

* * *

John heard a sound like the door being tampered with. He stood to his feet and pushed the door, surprised when it opened easily. He walked on shaky legs into the room, squinting from the light but seeing Hunter nowhere around. He gave a strangled cry from the sight of Randy on the bed. The young man was clearly unconscious, his lower body covered in the evidence of his multiple releases. His body also showed marks from the lashing he had endured. John worked to free Randy from his leather bonds, ignoring his own pain in his hands. Once free, John gathered his friend in his arms, holding him flush against his body as he cried for them both.

Randy continued to remain still, the only sign of life was the faint rise & fall of his chest, and the rapid pounding of his heart in his chest, so strong it nearly pounded against John's own chest. John cried until he felt exhausted, stroking Randy's freshly cropped hair. He laid the smaller man down on the bed and went into the bathroom to grab a wet wash cloth. He returned to the bed and used the cloth to wipe the cum off Randy as best he could. Once finished and the cloth had been rinsed John crawled into the bed next to Randy, passing out into a deep sleep almost instantly as he held him close.


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

It was early into the next morning when Randy made the faintest of pained sounds, pain still waved through his body hours later. John heard Randy stir and stirred himself, giving a groan as he stretched. Feeling movement part of Randy wanted to panic, but something in the touch was calming. "Jo-John?" Randy croaked out his throat raw & sore from his cries of pain.

"Yeah." John answered softly. "I'm here."  
Randy didn't know to feel relief or fear. He started to shake. "Pl-please...Ma-Master ca-can't see yo-you to-touching me."  
Hurt filled John's eyes as he pulled away from Randy. "I won't touch you again." He muttered, as he climbed from the bed and moved to the mattress on the floor. "I wouldn't want you to tell your Master I forced myself on you."

"I...am..so-sorry." Tears pricked Randy eyes. He went to turn his head to look towards where John went. Even such a simple action felt strained. Some of John's anger melted at the tone of Randy's voice. He lowered his head, not caring that he was a strong man crying like a baby.  
"I know, Randy. I know...I just feel so powerless...so weak...I'd gladly give my life for you yet I can't even touch you...offer you any comfort." He let out a broken sob. "Then to hear you scream out to...him that you told me no...like I tried to rape you or something...I'm sorry...I only wanted to help...take care of you."

"I...I kn-know you wa-wanted to help." Randy breath sounded labored as he fought to control his heart that still felt like he was running a marathon. "Bu-but I did...say...no...wa-warned you...th-they would know. Yo-you pro-promised they wou-wouldn't. He...he did though." Randy went to move his arms to push himself on his side to look at John. Nothing happened though, stiff as stone. Look of panic washed Randy's face. He silently pleaded that this had to be a bad dream.

"I'm sorry...You were right. I promise I'll leave you alone from now on." John laid on the mattress and closed his eyes to return to sleep. "I'll keep you out of trouble."  
"I...I tr-truly am so-sorry John..." He took a deep breath trying to find more of his voice. "Yo-you have sh-shone mo-more love & ki-kindness...th-then I th-think I ev-ever fe-felt. I wa-want you to fight to get out."  
"How?" John chuckled dryly. "I constantly have a gun pointed at me. I swear the next time I see him hurt you I'll charge him. If I get shot then I get shot." His voice was shaking from conviction. "I love you, Randy. Do you know what it feels like to see someone you love tortured? It's like your heart is being carved out slowly." He held up his hands, dried blood on his fingers. "I was trying to claw my way out of that closet to you. Seeing you live this way is like I am dying over and over again. Like living in hell. And now I can't even hold you...or he will hurt you more."

Tears filled Randy's eyes before closing them. "He...he will...ne-need to se-send you." Randy spoke quietly. "Wa-want to te-tell you to ho-hold me...bu-but fear they hu-hurt you...on-once they see no po-point to hurt me." His voice was becoming more chocked up from his tears.  
"It's okay, Randy." John swallowed a lump in his throat. "Just rest. I know none of this is your fault." Randy was almost glad John did not seem to be picking up on what he was saying to him. He just gave a faint sigh as he slowly turned his head to look back up towards the ceiling.

"Send me where? I thought I was staying." John asked as he looked at the ceiling as well after they laid in silence a few minutes.  
"I...I won't be go-good to Vi-Vince."  
"Doesn't mean Hunter will let me go." John sighed. "Guess we'll see. We can only hope."  
"He...He pro-promised Vi-Vince one of us." Randy took a deep breath trying to focus & calm himself.  
"You, not me, Ran." John's voice took on his familiar stubborn tone. "I would never go back and leave you with that monster. He can shoot me if he wants."  
"I am NO GOOD TO HIM!" Randy somehow managed to yell. He couldn't say anything else as he fought to get his breath.

"I AM NOT LEAVING YOU WITH HIM." John said just as loudly. "I'm sorry. You've suffered enough. I can't do that."  
Randy almost whispered to himself then to John. "He...he will pro-probably to-toss me so-somewhere fo-for the be-beasts to de-deal with."  
"Beast?" John asked, confused. "What beast?"  
More panic crept into Randy's mind not even realizing he spoke any of his fears out loud. "I seen tr-tr-trees thro-through slats in the shu-shutters...Late at night...not sl-sleeping I hear noises. Who knows wh-wh-what lurks out there."

John's arms ached to hold Randy but he knew he could not. "Randy, listen to me. I'm not going to let any animals hurt you, Baby. But next time I try to fight off Hunter you have to try to help me. I get you're scared...I do. But we could have overpowered him earlier. Tied him up and called the cops. Instead you helped him. We have to work together to get away."  
"I ca-can't...so-somemeth-thing ha-happened...I can't." Randy nearly cried out.

John sat up to study Randy. "What do you mean something happened, Ran? Talk to me."  
Randy could hear John as he shifted nearby. He knew there was no point in hiding...how do you hide something like this anyways for long. Could John not pick up something was wrong...or could it of just been explained away by fear. He turned his head back slowly towards John, where the ice gaze was the night before only fear shines in the steely bluish grey gaze. "My...my he-heart wo-won't stop ra-racing...ca-can't move."

John felt sick as he stood up quickly to sit on the bed where Randy lay. "You can't move at all? Can you feel your arms and legs?" He asked, reaching to place his hand over Randy's heart.  
"I seem to...fe-feel to-touch...but on-only my he-head is mo-moving."  
John gently stroked Randy's head. "What exactly did Hunter do to you while I was in the closet, Randy? I need to know everything he did."  
"Us-used the de-device on me...He ha-had before. I ne-never remember an-anything like th-this. Du-dur-during st-step one he...he wh-whipped my le-legs an-and st-stomach. I ca-came tw-twice fr-from it...he...he th-then sw-switched th-the probe on...so-so pa-painful."

John wanted to rip Hunter apart as he tried to comfort Randy. "Ran, that much electricity is dangerous. He could have paralyzed you...I'm hoping only temporary." John bent to kiss Randy's forehead. "Do you want me to yell for Hunter?"  
"Wh-what will th-that do? Not like...he...will ta-take me to...a hos-hospital." He made a weak attempt as a joke. "Wh-what put me...ou-out of my mis-misery so-sooner."  
John held Randy close, damn the consequences. "I won't tell him. Maybe it's only temporary."  
"Yeah...ma-maybe." Randy gave a faint sigh. "St-still hu-hurts."

"I know, Baby. I'm sorry." John stroked Randy's hair. "Do you feel anything for me?" He asked finally. "When you came in with Hunter the first time for my training you acted almost glad...Like you was mocking me...Was it all an act?"  
"I do...and...and it was...I do-don't kn-know if I-I-I wo-would ca-call it lo-love...bu-but I do...ca-care." Randy cringed, his face twisting from the tightness he was beginning to feel growing in his chest.  
John noticed Randy's face and looked alarmed. "Baby, what's wrong? Is it getting worse?"

"Yeah." He gasped out, something deep inside Randy wondered how he had not passed out yet. From the time he woke up his heart raced non-stop, how long was it racing before that. He lowered his eyes as John held him. "Ho-hope wo-won't get you...in tr-trouble..." Tears began to wet his eyes. "Ki-kiss me..."  
John gave a sad smile as he pulled Randy close. It broke his heart that his small acts of kindness was the most warmth Randy ever felt in his life. "Fuck them." He whispered as he bent to press their lips together. More tears fell from Randy's eyes as he would have wished of almost anything to be able to touch John, brace a hand against his smooth cheek as they kissed. John tried to pour all his love, passion and devotion into that single kiss. He kissed Randy like it would be their last for it well could be. When the caress finally broke he gave Randy a dimpled smile. "You are the most amazing person I've ever known. I love you, Randy." He whispered. "I want to show you how special you are."

"God or the De-Devil kept me go-going this long I guess...we-we can ho-hope they bl-bless me a li-little lo-longer...so you can." Randy closed his eyes trying to focus his strength, will & maybe even a touch of John's optimistic determination. His arms twitched slightly, but he had no clue if the faint movement was real or still in his head. John had never felt so strongly about anyone as he did Randy.  
"You're mine...and I'm yours." He whispered in a possessive tone. "He may think you belong to him but you don't. I'll kill that bastard for what he's done to you."

Randy opened his eyes to look up at John. "John...pr-promise one way or ano-another you will get out. Ei-either he se-sends you back or fight." He pushed himself giving a dry, silent chuckle this time seeing the faint movement of his arm. "Help me...touch you...please."  
John was a little frightened by Randy's plea. A few minutes ago Randy had said they were not allowed to touch. It was almost as if the younger man feared he was dying. "I promise, Ran. I'm getting us both out." John reached for Randy's arm. "Where do you want to touch me?"  
"Your face...some-thing, I wanted to...touch your fa-face when you...kissed me."

John's heart melted as he took one of Randy's hands, placing it on his cheek. "There you go, Babe. Touch me." John said thickly. Randy lightly closed his eyes, his fingers lightly moved in an almost feeble attempt to brush John's jaw.  
"At...at least I still feel." Not realizing the strides he was already making. John smiled at the feeling. "Ran, you're moving your hand! That means the paralysis is only temporary. You'll get better soon."  
"Wh-what if it doesn't...all come back?"  
John sighed. "I don't know, Ran. I know you have to be at your best to work again. Your body has been through so much these last few months. You need time to heal."

Randy fought to try to move more, his arm shook as he tried to hold it to John's cheek under his own strength. "You're too good of a man for me Johnny."  
John nuzzled his cheek against Randy's touch. "That's the first time you ever called me Johnny. I like it. As for being too good for you maybe but I love a bad boy." John teased lightly.  
"But...I'm also sick...I...very well I may never be the man you want...the ma-man you deserve."  
"I want you, Randy. I just want you. Can't you see that?" John looked at Randy with love in his rich blue eyes before leaning in to kiss him again. Randy's fingers tried to work more to feel along John's head, scratching along the short hairs on the back of his head, wanting to hold John as he wished he could the first time. Why did he now feel so strongly towards John, not wishing to let go. Was it because John was the first to show true affection Randy could remember in years if ever? Family didn't count. Was it because Randy honestly had no clue if he would ever get out of that place alive? He didn't know why, he just knew he did.

John almost cried as he felt Randy fully kiss him for the first time. He could feel the other man's caring where before it had only been lust. He gently licked Randy's lips, his tongue silently begging entrance into Randy's mouth to taste him. Randy almost shuttered from John's action, still felt slightly foreign & strange. His lips parted ever so slightly feeling John's tongue caress along them. John slipped his tongue between Randy's parted lips, moaning softly as their warm tongues rubbed together, all their problems melting away for a moment in his mind.

Randy moaned faintly as he brought his other hand up to wrap over John's shoulder. The weakness he felt caused it to still shake, but a part of him ached to feel more of John. John poured all his concentration into making Randy feel cherished and special as they kissed. It was not demanding or hard or a fight for control. "Thank you." He whispered when they finally broke for air.  
Randy lightly nodded as he blushed a little. "An-another first for me."

John gave Randy a dimpled smile. "I'm honored, Ran. Really. Did you enjoy it?"  
"Yes..." He sighed. "Wish I could show how...how much I enjoyed it."  
John ran a finger over Randy's chest. "You do show me...by your voice and your eyes." He paused. "Your heart seems better."  
"Think so...Still...little hard talking...at times, but not...ne-nearly as bad. Wa-as really scared." Randy honestly admitted moving his head to lean against John's chest closing his eyes. "Feel...drained."

"Rest, Baby." John soothed. "I'll stay awake and listen for Hunter. If I hear the door I'll hurry and get down on the floor."  
"Wa-want to try to get up...see if I can...at least stand." Randy told John. "Even if I can't get in a ring...ma-maybe I can become a manager or something someday." John swallowed hard, saddened by Randy's hopeful tone. He gently pulled free of his hold on the man to stand, offering a hand. "I'll help you up, Babe."  
Randy took a hold of John's hand; he knew John could handle him pulled against him to stand. He grunted as he strained to pull himself to stand. He panted with the effort feeling his legs shaking. "Hey...I did it..." Randy tried to sound happy, seeking joy in at least small accomplishment. He then wobbled his knees wanting to buckle from under him causing him to fall into John's hold. "Damn!"

John caught Randy easily, trying to play it off. "I knew you'd fall for me someday Orton." He teased with a wink.  
"The king of cheese in rare form as always." Randy tried to chuckle.


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Well aren't you two a fine pair." Hunter's voice came from the door way. Randy jumped the best he could fighting to stay standing. "Didn't you learn anything?"  
"Sir...Master...it...it's not what you think." Randy tried to plead before he even realized he had said it. John let go of Randy, a little hurt in his eyes from Randy's comment. Why must Randy always practically disown him in Hunter's presence?  
"And what exactly is it then besides seeing someone else touching what is mine after I have already warned you?"  
"He...he was helping me Sir."  
"Did I give permission for him to help you Randy? You ever think you were made to stay as I left you until I RETURNED?!" Hunter pulled the gun out he seemed to have attached to him anymore. "I don't blame you for this Randy. Come here." Randy lowered his head shifting his head to look towards John, then Hunter. He took a deep breath to focus. "I SAID COME HERE!" Hunter snapped.

"I...I don't know if I can...you hu-hurt me last night."  
"You dare blame ME! You allowed orders to be disobeyed...YOU KNOW THERE IS CONSEQUENCES! NOW COME HERE!"  
"He couldn't fucking move except for his head until a few minutes ago!" John snapped, his eyes narrowing. "His heart was racing from all the electricity you pumped through him. You almost fucking paralyzed him!"  
"He's none of your concern John! He's handled it before." Hunter looked at Randy. "Don't make me give you the order again!"  
"Ye-Yes Hunter Sir." Randy headed for Hunter, his footing was shaky at best. "Pl-please Sir...I kn-know you promised a good...worker for Vince...Th-that can't be me. Look at me, surely you...you can see that. Fr-free John, let him re-return to work."

Hunter gave a mix of a chuckle & a scoff, the corner of his lip curled in a sneer as he looked at Randy. "You think I'm a fool? John isn't nearly broken enough to leave & not go running to the police the second he has an opening. No...he has become nothing but a nuisance & a liability." Hunter turned to look back at John raising the gun towards him. "Sorry John...but this is where we part ways." Suddenly the world seemed to begin to move in slow motion as Randy heard Hunter's words. Using what energy he had he made a lunge towards Hunter. There was no way he could just let himself stand by as Hunter mindless toy & let someone be killed. Someone who no matter what fought to stand by him...save him.

"RANDY!" John screamed in horror as he watched the man he loved almost throw himself at Hunter to save his life. There was no way the younger man would be quick and strong enough to best their captor. He would soon be watching Randy die right before his eyes...then he would join him. Randy's sudden movement & lack of focus on him had thrown Hunter off guard, both men tumbled to the ground, the hard impact brought about the sound of the hard impact of both bodies to the wooden floor under them, but also a muffled pop.

John heard the sound of a gun going off and rushed toward the men to aid Randy. He prayed that his love had not been the one hit. Before John reached them, Randy moved a hand coated in blood. He hooked it around Hunter's neck right before two louder bangs went off. He let go rolling off of Hunter, the gun clenched in his other hand. Blood coated a portion of his torso & stomach as he laid there. Hunter was laying still, his eye wide from shock now stilled.

"RANDY!" John ran to kneel at Randy's side. There was so much blood. "You saved my life man. Where are you hit?" Randy moved his head to look at John. He was still in shock himself it all happened so quickly.  
"Jo-John? Hu-Hunter?" He went to try to move but cried out as his free hand moved to his left side. A sound was heard from outside the room. "Ta-take it John." Randy moved the hand with the gun towards John.  
John grabbed the gun, feeling the weight of it in his hand. "Hunter is dead, Ran. You are free from him. Is there anyone else here that you know of beside Stephanie?"  
"Th-they had someone else...bu-but do-don't think they stayed." Randy tried to move despite the pain to pull himself to the mattress on the floor to grab one of the thin blankets.

"What was th-" Stephanie began to screech but froze misstatement seeing the scene in front of her. "HUNTER?!" She cried out seeing her stilled husband on the ground, one shot ripped his midsection, the other into his black & now still heart. She started to move towards him.  
John trained the gun on Stephanie. As cold as she had been at times he did feel a little sorry for her. "I'm sorry. Hunter was going to kill me. Randy threw himself at him...he was shot along with your husband." John's voice grew more firm. "Are you here alone? I don't want to hurt you but if I have to I will."

Stephanie had tried to pull Hunter's larger form towards her barely even hearing John. "Wh-what..." She gasped trying to even register if she heard a word he said. "No...no one was supposed to get shot...it...it was just to...intimidate you two." She pleaded.  
"Your husband was a hard man." John replied. "He hurt Randy badly and then threatened to shoot me. I'd be dead right now if not for Randy." John moved toward the closet as he talked, his eyes watching the woman's every move.  
"I didn't know." Stephanie exclaimed as she was still holding Hunter the best she could. Tears streamed her cheeks. "I had nothing against you John before this...you know this!" Randy worked to fold the thin fabric to press it the best he could to his injury, not an easy task in his current condition.

John reappeared from the closet holding a length of rope in one hand and the gun in the other. "I'm sorry, Stephanie...but I don't trust anyone right now but Randy. I was drugged, kidnapped and tortured..." He waved the gun. "I'm only going to say this once. Stand up and put your hands behind your back. I'm in a hurry. You hesitate and I'll have to get forceful with you."  
Stephanie was almost shaking as she stood back up, she knew there was no point in resisting, even without a gun at his disposal John could manhandle her. She turned her back to John putting her hands as directed. Maybe she could try to save her own skin some. "Th-there is keys in the bedroom at the end of the hall...a jeep behind this building."  
John took the rope and began to bind Stephanie's hands together, not tight enough to be painful but firm enough to restrain her. "How will I know how to find a main road?" John asked as he worked. "I need the nearest hospital and have no idea where I'm even at. I was drugged coming here."

Stephanie looked from John almost apologetically towards Randy, yes she had her issues with him. Some may almost say hated him, but she never knew Hunter planned things to go this far. "Head down the dirt road, keep following to the left. In time you will see it become a gravel road. St-stay on it & you will see a main house. Th-they have a phone to call for help." She dropped her head. "Of course you may need stuff to cover you both with."  
"We have clothes in the room." John pointed to the bed with the gun once Stephanie's hands were tied. "Sit on the bed." He walked to pick up his clothes from the floor to dress. "You need help dressing, Ran? We have to get you out of here."

Stephanie moved to sit down. Randy looked up from where he was. "I don't kn-know if I c-can get pants on..." He moved the blanket to show where the bullet hit him near his waist. He then covered it again to try to keep pressure. "Ma-may need to-to just sort of wrap me like...like a toga in...in th-the other bl-blanket. Th-then ca-carry me to th-the jeep."  
"Okay, Baby." John nodded as he finished putting on his own clothing. He handed Randy the gun. "I need you to hold this on her. She tries anything you shoot. No chances." John did not really want to injure Stephanie but figured the threat would make her obedient. Randy nodded taking the gun with his free hand trying to control it shaking in his grasp. John hurried to leave the room, looking for a master bedroom. Finding it with relative ease he found the keys laying on top their large dresser. He smirked as he grabbed a pair of Stephanie's black satin panties, pantyhose and one of Hunter's dress ties out of the top drawer as well before heading back to the bedroom. "You okay, Ran?" He asked walking in.

"Still here." Randy tried to joke.  
John rolled his eyes at Randy's comment. He neared the bed, standing over Stephanie. "Lay down." He almost snapped at her.  
Stephanie fought not to shake. "Yo-you going to le-leave me here?" her voice trembled as she laid back in the bed.  
"You're too much baggage to take along. Don't worry. I'll tell someone where to find you. I'm not that cruel." John replied as he used the panty hose to tie her ankles together tightly. "Anything to say to her, Ran?" John asked as he worked. "Now is your chance."

"No...ju-just hurry." Randy didn't want to give any clear clue of how bad he was feeling.  
John heard Randy's words and remembered how bad off his love was. He took the panties, balling them in his fist. "Open up." He ordered.  
"Pl-please John...that isn't needed...you al-already restrained my hand's & feet. Wh-where will I go?" Stephanie tried to reason with him.

"I don't know if you have any others around here to stop us from leaving." John replied. He took one hand and squeezed Stephanie's cheeks to force her lips open while pushing the material inside her mouth with the other. He then took Hunter's tie and tied it around her mouth to seal the gag inside, tying a knot at the back of her head. He grabbed the blanket for Randy and walked over to the injured man, wrapping it around him. "Put your arms around my neck. I'll lift you up." He suggested. Randy knew that meant he would need to release the pressure on the wound, but he knew just one arm may not be strong enough to hold onto John. He clicked the safety on the gun before hooking both arms around John's neck.

John hoisted Randy in his arms and headed out of the room. "I'll send someone for you." He told Stephanie as he left. They went through the house until they came to the back door. Sure, enough a jeep was parked where Stephanie had told him. He used the key to unlock the doors and gently sat Randy in the back seat. Once Randy was in the back he placed both hands over the wound biting back the pained sounds he wished to make.

John got into the driver's seat and started the jeep after trying for the right key. He pulled out and followed Stephanie's directions as he drove. "This place looks familiar." He muttered as he looked at the landscape. "Like I've been here before."  
"If...If hu-Hunter gu-guest was an-any clue...th-then we...we are...on-on...HBK's pr-property." Randy cringed with a sigh. John jumped, turning back to look at Randy with wide eyes before focusing back on the road.  
"W-What? Shawn came to see you in the room? He knows about this?"  
"Yeah...He was there a fe-few times over the..." Randy paused trying to remember. "Months." He cringed.  
"I can't believe this." John said through gritted teeth. "I thought Shawn was a good guy. He's a married man. He forced himself on you?"

"Who...kn-knows if he saw...it th-that way. I-I was so dr-drugged & un-under Hunter's control. Be...Be lucky I ev-even remember seeing him there."  
"Well, you're free of Hunter now." John said as he looked out the window. "And Stephanie will get hers. Probably spend a long time behind bars."  
"Mo-more than likely." Randy commented with another groan. "I...I kn-know it...it a risk. Need he-help." Randy's eyes closed to try to stop his head spinning.

"I don't know what to do, Man." John admitted as he looked at the approaching house. "We can ask for help...But what if Shawn is armed and we end up prisoners again? For all we know Shawn might shoot us so we can't run to the cops about Stephanie and Vince." He bit his lip. "Your call, Man."  
"Un-unless there a GPS...We do-don't know where we need to head. Isn't his property pr-pretty remote?" Randy's voice was growing raspier & more strained with each word & breath.


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John knew Randy had to have help. It was worth the risk. "You still have Hunter's gun?" He asked Randy as he slowed the jeep.  
"Beside me...sa-safety is on."  
"Okay. Here's what we'll do." John parked the jeep in front of the large house. "I'll conceal the gun. We'll ask for help. If worse comes to worse I'll pull it out. At least we won't be defenseless."  
"Yeah...do-don't wa-want to sc-scare Be-Becca is she is home. Le-leave me he-here for now."

John took the gun from Randy, hiding it from view in his jeans. "Be right back, Babe." He walked up the long walkway to the porch of the country home. He knocked on the door loudly and waited. It was a few moments before the door opened, Shawn was wiping one hand on an apron, it was splattered with blood.  
"Ye...John?" Shawn asked in a shocked voice looking him over. "What happened to you?" making note of the blood coating parts of the younger man's outfit. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I need help." John said simply, eyeing Shawn closely to read the man's eyes. "Randy is shot in the back of Hunter's jeep. We finally escaped your...friend's clutches. He won't be hurting anyone again."  
"What? Hold a moment...Shot...what you mean escape." He held a finger up. "Just hold one minute...be right back." Shawn hopes it was some weird event that could be explained later, there had to be a misunderstanding, an accident. He turned rushing back into the house & the hall closet. He pulled out an orange bag slinging it over his shoulder & heads for the front door again. He grabbed a cordless phone as he passed it.

"OK call 911." He passes John the phone as he looks for where the jeep is. "Just tell them to send a rig to the Heartbreak Ranch, main house." He instructed John as he was already heading down the path to the Jeep. John did not know if Shawn was truly in the dark or playing innocent to cover his own ass. He placed the call and was told by the dispatcher that help would be on its way. Shawn reached the jeep opening the back. "Oh fuck." He exclaimed looking Randy over. Blood had soaked through the sheet that was wrapped around him. He saw how ashen the young man's face looked. "Randy? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." He groaned. "Pl-ple-please..."  
"Conserve your energy...I need to look...I have a kit with me." Randy faintly nodded. "It will hurt some I am sure." Randy just nodded again moving his hands away from the wound.  
John jogged back out to the jeep after placing the call. "Help is on the way." He announced to them both. "How bad does he look, Shawn?"  
"Wh-what happened? Wh-what was he hit with?" Shawn asked as he was examining the area.

"St-stopped Hu-Hunter fr-from sh-shooting Jo-John." Randy hisses in pain when Shawn pressed on an area near the wound. "Cl-close ra-range."  
"OK I wouldn't want to attempt to remove it, no clue how deep it is." Shawn admitted. "There was no exit wound was there?" He asked as he moved to open the bag.  
"I don't know. It all happened so fast." John admitted. "I just wanted to get Ran to a hospital."  
"OK let's get what we can see under control. I may need your help." Shawn commented as he pulled out three items. Handing John a roll of tape & setting a thick thing of gauze down. "Open the gauze & after you hand it to me I will need a few good pieces of tape." Shawn ripped open a package marked QuikClot & pressed it to the wound that was still bleeding despite the blanket Randy had pressed against it the whole time.

"Thank you for helping us." John replied as he handed Shawn the gauze after opening it. "We were worried your reaction once you found out we escaped. I'm glad to see you doing the right thing." John began tearing pieces off of the tape.  
"What you mean escaped?" Shawn wondered as he pressed the gauze over the clot pad. He looked up when he was surprised not to get a sound from Randy. "Randy?" He almost snapped to see if the stern tone would rouse the young man. "Come on, RANDY!" He took the first piece from John. "John the left pocket has some smelling salts. Break one & wave it under his nose."

John tried not to panic as he found a capsule and broke it, waving it under Randy's nose. "Randy! Wake up, Man!" He said in a loud tone. John looked at Shawn. "You know what I mean, Shawn. Randy and I weren't exactly willing guests."  
Almost as soon as the vapors his Randy's nose he began coughing. "I hear you." He groaned at John's yelling.  
"Welcome back." Shawn said faintly. He went to grab a second piece of tape. "That should hold you till the medics get here. "I don't want to move you to look for an exit would till they get here."

"OK...th-thanks Shawn." Randy fought to stay focused.  
"You can thank me by trying to answer something." Shawn said as he moved to close the medic bag. "What is John talking about ? You not being there willingly. Why did Hunter try to shoot John?"  
"I...I wa-wasn't, Hunter abducted me, drugged me...br-brainwashed me."  
"No...he...where are they...or don't they kn...what they would have to know."

"Hu-Hunter is dead...th-the gun went off three times."  
"Shit...ok...um..." Shawn shook his head looking down some as he tried to process the information.  
"You really didn't know about this, Shawn?" John asked, studying the man. "I was drugged and kidnapped as well. When I woke up in one of your cabins Randy was out of it. He had been practically starved and abused for months. I heard you came to play a few times. How could you not know?"

Shawn looked at John. "Yeah I was there a few times...But I had no clue it was not a consensual arrangement. Hu-Hunt told me Randy was under direction not to speak so I never tried to ask him anything. He never seemed to hesitate when given orders. I knew how Hunter could be...but I never thought he was that bad to use someone against their will." Shawn looked back at Randy a look of regret to his eyes. "Randy I know we majorly have our differences, but you need to believe I would never go that low." He looked back at John. "I didn't even know you were around."

John sighed. "Yeah, I found Randy tied up and hurting at a hotel while on the road. He was in Hunter's room. I took him to a hospital and Randy pressed charges. I thought Randy was on his way to rehab facility. Instead Hunter somehow grabbed him again and was holding him at your place. I was on my way to an interview and my water was drugged. I ended up here with Randy. Hunter said it was punishment for turning him into the cops." He looked at Shawn. "Shawn, Randy was living like an animal. Barely fed, used, tortured...I was tortured with an electrical device and locked in a closet while he hurt Randy. He pumped so much electric through Randy the guy was about paralyzed."

Shawn almost looked like he was going to be ill. "I had no clue it was that bad...I even helped make sure there was enough provisions for all three of them. I know what I saw & to the outside it would of looked bad. I had no clue Randy was not willing in his treatment. Where is Stephanie?"  
"Tied in the room I was being held in." Randy admitted.

"I'll let the police know once they are contacted." Shawn told them as he saw lights approaching from the main road. "OK Help is almost here for you Randy."  
"Th-thanks."  
John felt relieved to see help arriving. "I'm glad you weren't involved, Shawn. I always considered you a decent man."  
"Thanks John." Shawn looked at Randy. "Sorry again Randy. Maybe in time we can bury the hatchet."  
"Maybe." When the ambulance arrived Shawn walked over to it, he quickly began to fill them in about what he knew. They pulled out the stretcher & brought it over to the jeep.

"Can you move?" The one paramedic asked Randy.  
"Yeah...not great, but yeah."  
"OK hold on to the door & me if you need to, just need you to stand & turn to sit on the stretcher. Think you can handle that?"  
"Yes." Randy cringed as he tried to move.

"Need help, Man?" John asked, noticing Randy's face.  
"Ma-Maybe a li-little." Randy almost blushed a sight Shawn was unsure if he ever seen before.  
"I'll be right out...let me get out of this & I'll be back...I'll drive you to the hospital John." Shawn offered.  
"Okay, thanks." John answered Shawn. He reached a hand into the jeep to help Randy get out and on to the stretcher. Randy at this point didn't care too much of seeming macho right now & hooked his arm around John's shoulders. John supported Randy's weight easily and helped lift him into the stretcher. He gave the injured man a smile. The paramedics secured Randy to the stretcher & headed for the ambulance. Shawn came out cleaned up closing the door behind him.  
"Come on John." He called out heading for the side of the house.

John hurried to follow Shawn, almost jogging in his direction. Shawn unlocked the car slipping into the driver seat waiting for John to get secured. Once he was ready Shawn started the car & headed off the ambulance was already gone. "Thanks for the ride, Man." John said. As some of the adrenaline began to wear off John began to shake at the realization of how close he had cheated death.  
"No problem." Shawn answered as he focused on the road. "Just breath John...we both know you both will be asked questions, but you just need to stay focused." Shawn gave a sigh knowing he will have a large mess to clean up once he returned to his property.

"Yeah. Sorry." John tried to calm himself and breathe. "Just a hard thing to face your own mortality."  
"I understand John, your friend will need you though. Don't worry he was still awake when they loaded him up...what I patched him with should hold him till they reach the hospital."  
"He saved my life, Shawn." John said quietly, looking out the window. "I owe that man everything. Hunter had the gun pointed at me and Randy threw himself at him. He was hurting and barely able to stand. H-Hunter had put some kind of electric probe in his ass that made him cum over and over again while he whipped him. Randy's heart was racing and he was paralyzed for a while. And he still risked it all to save me." John wiped a stray tear wanting to fall. "Sorry. I know Hunter was a friend."

"Yeah." Shawn almost whispered. "I had no clue his...actions became that bad."  
"I don't know what happened to cause him and Stephanie to become so sadistic." John said in reply. "He locked me in a closet and made me listen while he tortured Randy. Randy was screaming in agony...Hunter was keeping him locked in a small bedroom feeding him pills so he could perform and drugging his drinks to keep him cooperative." John shuddered at the memory. "When they threw me in with him Randy was protecting his food like a starving animal. All he had was a thin lunch meat sandwich. It broke my heart."

"Sadistic can sometime be up for debate by the person involved...but yes that does sound like my old buddy...had lost touch with reality." Shawn gave a faint cough as he ran a hand over his mouth & jaw. "I did know of some...but I guess not the full extent."  
"Up for debate?" John snapped a rare thing for him. "Lost sense of reality? I'm sorry, Shawn. The guy fucking kidnapped Randy and kept him for months as a sex slave! He fucking drugged my water and kidnapped me. We were tortured, threatened and almost killed." John's fist was clenched as well as his jaw, showing the rage his body was feeling. "You fucking live that life a few months...think you'll never see your family again and see how subjective you think it is!"

"Some people are submissive & welcome being treated like that. I had no clue Hunter was forcing Randy...He wasn't like that before. He kept how twisted he really became. I am partly sick at myself, I cannot say sorry enough. Randy & I never saw eye to eye...but if I had known."  
"Did you...do things with Randy?" John asked as they drove. "Randy said you came to visit. Surely you could tell the poor guy wasn't well...I barely recognized him. He lost so much weight and his hair and beard was overgrown and scruffy."

"It had been over a month...but yeah I did...I guess I didn't think much of it & believed what Hunter told me. I am not saying it is a good excuse, but it's the truth."  
John nodded at Shawn's words. He suddenly had a rush of conscience. "Might want to send someone to the cabin to free Stephanie. I left her tied up in our room. I'm still pressing charges against her though. She knew all about Randy and joined in with Hunter."

"Already being tended too...A buddy of mine is a deputy. That's what took me a little bit of time coming out. I see a lot of sweet talking in my future."  
John nodded. "Okay. I just wanted revenge at the time. Kind of feel bad now. Hunter is in there too."  
"Hold on what? Fuck John." Shawn groaned running a hand over his head. "Should just be a few more minutes...now you see why I keep such an extensive first aid kit."  
"It's smart of you and I'm grateful." John answered. He just wanted to see Randy was alright.  
"Well you figure not just for my family, but any hunters I allow on my property. I know it wasn't in this case, but accidents still happen."

"Yeah." John looked down at his hands, seeing some of his fingers red and inflamed where the wooden splinters had been so long. "I need to see a doctor myself later. I've got some wooden splinters shoved up under my fingernails...they look infected and swollen."  
"Ouch...yeah let them know when we get there. What happened?" Shawn wondered  
"I told you Hunter locked me in a closet...to make me listen to him torture Randy. Randy was screaming in pure torment. I tried to fight my way out to help him...I guess the wooden door was old."

"Yeah that place was set to repairs this spring." Shawn admitted. "Sorry to you too John." Shawn saw the signs. "Almost there."  
"Okay." John nodded. He could not wait to see Randy was okay.  
They pull into the lot of the hospital ER & Shawn parks. "I'll go in with you John."  
"Thanks, Man." John said as they got out and started to head inside. "I'm so worried about Randy."  
"Understandable." Shawn told him as he got out & follow John inside. "Don't forget to get yourself checked either. Remember you will need your hands in good working order."  
John almost waved off Shawn's concern. "I will, Man. But I'm more worried about Randy. He's the one with the gunshot wound."  
"I understand that John...but I don't know how much they will tell us anyways." Shawn tried to reason with John as they reached the check-in desk.


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Can I help you?" The young woman asked.  
"I sure hope you can darling." Shawn told her. "We just had a buddy brought in via ambulance. His name is Randy Orton. It was a gunshot wound. I also need to get my other friend here checked. The blood you see isn't his, but he injured his hands."  
"I see...sir?" She tried to address John.

John held up his hands, showing several of his fingers were red and swollen. "I've got wood splinters under several fingernails but I want to check on my buddy first."  
The woman tried to keep her composure despite wanting to make an ouch face. "OK Sir...let's get your info into the system so we can start processing you. Then we can see what we can find out about your friend." She tried to give a warm smile. John wanted to grumble wanting to check on Randy first but the woman was trying so hard to be helpful. He pulled out his wallet to grab his insurance info and driver's license, wincing as he did so.

The woman brought up a new screen & started to type in John's info. "You think you can sign a few papers Sir?"  
"Yes, Ma'am." John said, watching her type.  
"Good." She asked John needed information not listed on the cards. She finished & printed a few sheets. She placed them in front of John with a pen. "These are the standard authorization & release forms."  
John signed the papers. "There you go, Ma'am."

"Thank you, you both can grab a seat & I will try to inquire about your friend for you."  
"Thank you Miss." Shawn told her.  
"Thank you." John said, going to sit down. Shawn sat near by wringing his hands. Partly worry, partly almost a silent prayer. He hoped they would hear word on Randy before John gets taken back himself.  
It was only a few moments before two men approached them. One in a lab coat, maybe a Dr. The other a dark suit who pulled out his ID showing he was with the police department. "Can you two men follow us?" The man in the suit asked.

"Of course." Shawn answered even if he felt a tad nervous & stood up.  
"Yes, Sir." John said, standing up as well.  
They headed for the back & another man in a suit was standing there waiting. "Mr. Michaels if you will follow my partner."  
"Um sure. Good luck John." He turned following the other man while John was led to a treatment room.  
"You prefer John or Mr. Cena?" The Dr. asked.

"John is fine." John smiled at the doctor.  
"OK John if you get up on the table I'll take a look at you. The detective would like to ask you some questions while I work if that is ok?"  
John climbed up on the table. "That's fine, Doctor."  
The doctor rolled a cart over with different instruments on it. "Thank you for your corporation Mr. Cena." The detective started. "I will try to make things a little easier by letting you know your friend should be ok."

John let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I was so worried."  
The doctor took a numbing ointment applying it to the tips of John's finger. The detective pulled a small recorder from his pocket turning it on. "OK Mr. Cena in your words please tell us how you & Mr. Orton sustained your injuries."  
John took a deep breath, trying not to look as the Doctor worked. "I thought my friend, Mr. Randy Orton was at a rehab facility. He had been abused by our employers, a Mr. Hunter Hemlsey and his wife Stephanie. Instead he had been abducted by them and was being held in a bedroom of a small cabin on the Heartbreak Ranch. I was on my way to an interview for work. I drank a bottle of water that they had drugged and fell asleep. When I woke up, I was also being held in the same bedroom along with Randy. Hunter held a gun on us. He said Randy belonged to him and I was going to pay for trying to help him." John's voice shook a little as the memories came back. "We were both assaulted in various sexual ways...I was locked inside a closet while Hunter tortured Randy. He whipped him and put an electric probe in Randy's anus. I tried to fight out of the closet to help him...that's where I got the splinters. Randy was shot when he lunged at Hunter to stop him from shooting me."

"How would they have gotten a hold of something you would drink?" The detective wondered.  
"He was the boss. My driver must have planted the drugged bottles in the car I was riding in." John answered.  
"Why do you think you were targeted by this couple?"  
John said. "Hunter told me it was because I had helped Randy escape them the first time and turn them in to the police."  
"How did you learn of your friend's...problem?"

John watched the detective as he remembered back. "I was in my boss's hotel room after work. Him and his wife fell asleep so I was going to show myself out. I heard a noise that sounded like moaning and went to check it out. R-Randy was tied to the bed with a gag in his mouth. He had been injured and sexually assaulted by my boss. I set him free and took him to a nearby hospital."  
The detective nodded & continued to ask questioned which John answered one by one while the doctor worked. Once the doctor was sure all the splinters were out he flushed the skin & carefully starting wrapping John's hands. "John?" The doctor called to get his attention.

"Yes, Doctor?" John answered, looking at him.  
"You have anyone that can help you for a few days? It is best if I can wrap then fully & you not use them at all. The swelling is pretty server." He tried motioning to the hand he didn't start working on yet. "I am going to give you some antibiotic to help fight any infection from the injury."  
"No!" John's eyes widened into almost a panic. "I can't be like that a few days! I have to be able to help take care of my friend Randy! He saved my life and I need to be there for him!"

"Worry about your own injury's John. Your friend will here at least overnight." The doctor admitted, even if it may have been skirting the line of confidentiality.  
"Yeah but what about if he is released tomorrow? He doesn't have many friends around. He'll need me." John insisted, trying to pull away. "The splinters are out. I'll be fine."  
The Doctor sighed. "You are flat our refusing further treatment then? Will you at least take the antibiotics?"

"Yes, Doc." John nodded. "Sorry to be such a bother."  
The doctor nodded. "OK wait right here." The Dr. left the room.  
"I think I am done for now I will be in touch if we have more questions for you Mr. Cena." The detective told him.  
John nodded at the detective. "Thank you, Sir. I hope I was helpful."  
The detective grabbed the recorder & left. A nurse came in a few minutes later. "Mr. Cena? I have a few papers for you to sign. The basic release form, but also papers stating you are refusing further treatment for your injuries."

"Yes, Ma'am." John nodded before signing all the papers. His mind had only one thought: Randy.  
"OK Sir, you're free to go. I was told to inform you that your friend is in ICU for the night, once you leave the ER you head straight down the hall to the elevators & take it to the 4th floor then follow the signs."  
"Thank you." As soon as the words left the nurse's mouth John took off like a flash, walking quickly in the way directed. He reached the ICU in little time and stopped a nurse, asking how to get Randy's room number.

The nurse took John to the nurse's station to verify clearance. "When you come to visit you will need to be buzzed in." She led him to a set of double doors & waved her badge over a sensor to open the door. She led John to one of the private rooms. "I believe he is still unconscious, you can still go in & sit with him, watch TV or something." John thanked her and walked inside the room. Sure enough Randy was still in the bed but his face finally looked relaxed and at peace. John pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat in it to watch TV, his injured hand resting gently on Randy's own.

Randy's hand felt slightly cool to John's touch, wires ran from Randy to monitor so many things from the smaller man. Two IVs ran into him. One to each arm, one carried fluids & medication, the other blood. His face calm, but pale as he laid there unaware. John tried to pass the time as he waited on Randy to wake. He watched various TV shows, never once removing his hand from his unconscious love's.  
About an hour after John arrived a nurse came in with a second transfusion bag. "I'll be just a moment; I need to slip by you Sir."

John regretfully let go of Randy to move out of the way. "Sure."  
The nurse removed the old bag hanging a new one before she checked over some of his vitals. "I'll be back." She spoke softly before leaving. John went to sit back down in the chair, knowing Randy could not hear him. "I'm going to make you forget all about Hunter, Baby. You are going to be served, and pampered and cherished. You deserve it." He placed his hand back on top of Randy's.

As time wore on slowly Randy gained more color to his skin & his touch grew more warmth to it. John felt the change and shifted his attention to Randy's face, his hopeful eyes watching for any change. Randy gave a faint groan of pain as he attempted to squeeze John's hand. His eyes slowly opened looking over at him. "Hey man." He croaked out.  
John gave Randy a dimpled grin. "Glad to see you awake, Ran. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was in a train wreck...and...still under...the wreckage."  
John reached up to gently stroke Randy's head, sympathy in his blue eyes. "My poor Baby."  
Randy raises an eyebrow looking at him. "Seriously man?" He gives a groan hard to tell if it is from pain or the sweetness of John. "Guess I need to get used to being doted over now don't I?"  
"Damn straight." John answered with a grin. "And I'm taking you to the best restaurant around and buying you anything you want."  
"You are impossible at times John. Who knows when I will get out...what shape I'll be in. We need to figure what happens from here. Our boss is an evil, vile, corrupted bastard...but we have no proof."

John's smiling face dropped as his mind finally processed the gravity of the situation they were in. "I don't know, Ran." He finally admitted. "If Vince is evil enough to help Hunter abduct me while smiling to my face he can't be trusted. Imagine what he'll want to do to us once he finds out his son in law is dead and his daughter heading for prison because of us. We may have to quit."  
"Well who knows if I could ever get back in a ring anyways?" Randy sadly admitted. "But all your work...damn...Sorry John."

John looked away, overcome by emotion. Wrestling had been his passion and life's ambition since he was a boy. "Yeah, it sucks." He almost whispered. "It's not your fault..I just don't know what I'll do now." Randy lowered his eyes, he knew there was little to no point arguing the point. He did see it as his fault though. He always would. How could he not? If John had never come across him he wouldn't be in this situation. John felt Randy's guilt and gave the younger man's hand a gentle squeeze. "Hey, we'll figure out something. It's not the end of the world. If not for you I would be dead right now."

"If it wasn't for me...you never would have been threatened with the gun."  
John sighed. "Randy, you could not help it you were being abused. You're not allowed to feel guilty. You've been through enough." John raised Randy's hand to kiss it gently. "Will you be my boyfriend? I know I'm corny as hell at times...but the Viper injected my heart with his venom. And now he won't let go."  
Randy gave another groan. "There is no end is there? Also why do I have a feeling that even if I said no...you would find some way to try to ware me down till I cave & say yes." He sighed. "But I warn you now I doubt I will ever be prince charming."

"Prince Charming would be boring as hell. I want you." John said with sincerity. "When I see you no one else exists for me."  
"And they keep on coming." Randy lightly tries to joke, almost hoping it shows in his drained voice.  
"Get used to it, Orton." John laughed. "It only gets worse from here."  
"Oh joy how did I get Ohhhh Sooo Lucky?" Randy rolled his eyes. "So...how you doing?"  
Although part of John was a little hurt by Randy's sarcasm he was also glad to see the cocky Viper back in at least some form. It just seemed so...Randy. "I'm doing fine." John answered quickly. "You just worry about yourself."

"Yeah yeah...like you won't be babying me to death as it is." Randy almost smirked.  
"Guilty." John said sheepishly. "Sorry you got stuck with a sap."  
"Oh well I will need to learn I guess." Randy admitted before cringing. "Still need to take care of yourself or you won't be able to baby me."  
"The doctor wanted to bandage my hands for a few days." John admitted. "But I said no because I want to take care of you."

"I may be in here a few days anyways...figure ICU...they won't release me right from here." He sighed. "Re-remind me to thank Shawn at some point."  
"Yeah." John sighed. "I guess I misjudged the guy. I just thought when you said he had been a guest that he was like Hunter."  
"I knew he was there...bu-but I don't remember many details. We have no reason to not believe he was blinded by his connection to Hunter. Even if by some chance he did & is lying...well...he ve-very well saved my life."  
"Yeah he did." John agreed. "And you are finally free of them now. Free after all those years."

"Yeah..." Randy said almost lost in thought. The tone slightly unsure sounding.  
"What's the matter, Ran?" John asked, trying to pull Randy out of his shell to share his thoughts. "Don't you feel free now with Hunter dead?"  
"Don't know." Randy tried to focus on John. "Seems...surreal. I do-don't know how to feel. Even when I was free of him before...I was never fully free...I don't think. I had the illusion of being free, but did I really ever have it or did he just let me think it?" He sighed looking down. "I...I al-almost feel...lost."

John had heard of submissives feeling lost without their Masters before. While not immersed in the BDSM lifestyle he had read and heard things. "Randy, you were a submissive for years, even if unwilling." John began. "Is it that you feel lost because no one owns you?" He prayed that was not the case. "Because as much as I love you, Man, I don't think I have it in me to be a Master type."


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"I..." Randy looked down. "I don't know." He gave a growl like sound in frustration. "God I am so fucked up in the head. I don't know what the fuck it is I want or need!" He clenched his hands, panting near hyperventilating trying to calm himself down his mind reeling in a sea of confusion. John took one of Randy's clenched fists, trying to calm him.  
"It's okay, Ran." He soothed. "You've been through a physical, mental and emotional hell. I can't even imagine...It's going to take time for you to heal and know the things you need and want from me. I understand. Hell, I admire your strength."

It didn't take long for a nurse to come in to check on Randy. She was worried over he raise in blood pressure & wanted to give him something to calm down. He pleaded with her not to. He tried to convince her that he was just stressed, but would try to remain calm. She told him she would give him a chance but if it spiked again she would have little choice. She then left. Randy sighed after she left. "I don't like it here."

"No one likes a hospital, Ran." John told him with sympathy. "But I'm glad you are somewhere you can get help to get better."  
"I just get a creep vibe." Randy's eyes shifted a little. Maybe he was just being paranoid. John feared Randy had been scarred by his abduction. He saw nothing creepy about the place himself.  
"You'll be out of here soon, Baby." John said, trying to put the younger man at ease.  
"Ma-maybe...um...even if I am asleep...if it looks like they tr-trying to give me something...find out what it is? I need to shake my body of drugs...no-not put more in it."

"Sure, I promise, Ran." John assured him. "I've got your back, Man."  
"Th-thanks Johnny." Worry & even a touch of fear was seen within the stormy grey orbs. His minds still swirling from the events & now John's words. Was he that dependent that he needed someone to control him...as John put it own him? What if he was? What would happen to him? John already said he didn't think he could provide that...would he loose John? He had to turn his head the more he looked at John the more is part of him ached. John noticed Randy was looking away from him and grew concerned.

"Did I say something wrong, Man?" He asked. "Forgive me if I did. My big mouth speaks before I think at times. I have no idea what you went through but I'm trying to understand."  
"I-I-I know you are John." Randy voice was already cracking. "Wh-what if yo-you're right?"  
John thought carefully a moment before answering. "We'll work it out when we come to it, Ran. If you discover that's what you truly need I'm willing to study up on the lifestyle and try to become that for you." The next part was difficult for John to say. "Or if I can't I'm willing to share you with someone that will treat you with respect while filling that desire. I'm not going to leave you, Ran. You're stuck with me, Babe."

"Th-thanks for tr-trying to understand. I-I don't even und-understand myself. Even wh-when I was free of him before was I not really free & ju-just thought I was. Ma-maybe it wa-was this last time that ca-causing me to feel so...ne-needing of that structure?" Randy cringed faintly this time more his head then his strained body.  
"Maybe." John agreed as he stroked Randy's hand. "We'll get you whatever you need. You'll see, Ran." Randy nodded as they continued to talk; it was growing late when John's phone rang. Randy at first jumped at the sound, his heart rate jumped as well but he tried to calm himself down before the nurse returned again.

John pulled out his phone to answer the call, wondering who it could be. "Hello?"  
"Hey." Shawn's slightly rough tone was heard on the line. "Just checking things, in case you didn't know I left a while back I was told you were given Randy's room. If you need a ride give a call." Shawn offered even if it was a long ride he felt it was the least he could do for the two boys.  
"Thanks, Man. I appreciate the call." John said gratefully. "Randy said earlier to thank you to for all you did to help him." Randy relaxed even more when he realized who it was.

"It's the least I could do." Shawn assured John. "Just cause we don't see eye to eye...well anyways I still have more clean-up to do back here."  
"Sorry all this shit went down on your place. I hope it didn't upset your lady too much." John said, finally totally believing that Shawn had been innocent in the matter.  
"Thanks man, but yeah I am going to be in the dog house for a LONG TIME over this mess. I think she is more pissed off because of the kids then herself. Luckily they were in school when you two showed up. She is trying to keep them distracted so they don't ask what is with the cop cars going up & down out main road still." Shawn gave a faint sigh. "So how is the kid holding up?"

"He's doing pretty well considering." John replied. "Of course some things will take time to heal."  
"Understandable, if I can offer any help John let me know." Yelling was heard in the background. "Oh damn lil lady pissed still. I better go before she throws a skillet at me, she has a wicked arm." Shawn lightly tried to joke.  
John tried not to laugh. "Okay, Shawn. Catch you later." He hung up the phone before looking at Randy. "Becca is pissed." He explained.

"You blame her?" Randy wondered. "If Shawn was in the dark of how bad it really was picture how she feels?" Randy looked at the clock on the wall knowing it was late since dinner already came. "Am I getting rid of you tonight?" He looked at John. "You should eat more than the few scraps you got off my plate."  
"I'll be fine." John quickly replied. "I can always grab a bag of chips or crackers from the vending machine."  
"You need to take care of yourself John." Randy tried to sound stern even if it fell weak.

John nodded. "I know. I'll go to the cafeteria and have a good breakfast in the morning okay? One night won't hurt me."  
"Fine." Randy told John with an exasperated sigh. "I need to close my eyes for a bit...no clue how you are not dead on your feet yourself."  
"I am a little tired." John admitted as he leaned back in the chair. "Maybe I'll close my eyes and rest too."  
"OK Johnny...night." Randy closed his eyes trying to relax his swirling mind & sore body.  
"Night, Ran." John mumbled as he closed his eyes to rest. The man was too exhausted to even care that his clothes were dirty and blood stained from the day's events.

Randy was woken the next day by the doctor checking him over. He jumped from being startled which the doctor tried to apologize for. It was explained they would be moving him to a normal room that day & if he was doing good he could be released the next day. It was strongly advised he seek counseling to try to cope. They had someone Randy could speak to that could help him decide if he wished in house treatment or not. He would need to think it over. After the doctor left he looked over to see John had woken up. "How much of that did you hear?"

"About all of it I think." John replied with a yawn. "At least you get a regular room today."  
"Yeah...wh-what do you think about the treatment thing though?"  
"Up to you but it might be good, Ran." John stretched as he spoke. "I'll be honest, Man. I consider myself a strong guy and I started to break in that closet. I can only imagine how you must feel." He looked down at his shirt. "Damn, I look a mess."

Randy had not even really taken in John appearance till that moment. Seeing it he tried not to feel ill. "Ma-maybe you can contact Shawn...see if he can track down clothing your size. I will need something too...I have no clue what I even have anymore. I was set to be in rehab...was my place even looked after...I-I ca-can't remember if anything was set up." Randy began to look panicky again.  
"It's okay, Randy. We'll find out about your place." John tried to comfort him. "Maybe I'll have Shawn buy us each a simple outfit and I'll pay him back when he gets here."

Randy nodded. "Ok...Ok..." He tried to take a deep breath. "Sorry..." He licked his lips from the nerves. "I-I...I know I mu-must seem irrational & shit."  
"No. You've been gone awhile. It's normal to worry about your stuff." John said. "It's only natural you would be concerned."  
"Thanks John...I wouldn't blame you at all if I drive you crazy." His tone somber, honestly feeling his shattered mind in time may chase away what may seem like the one good thing in his life.  
"What drove me crazy was being helpless and fearing I would lose you." John replied thickly. "Any issues you have we'll face together."

"So...you think in-house...or outpatient? Of course in-house I would ha-have..." Randy closed his eyes almost shaking. "Ha-have yo-you co-come wi-with me..." He gulped. "To...to make sure I get th-there...th-this time."  
"In house might be good, Ran. It will give you all the help you need. And just try to stop me from going along. I want to make sure my guy arrives safely." John smiled.  
Randy nodded. "Nothing against Shawn or anyone else from this area...bu-but maybe a place outside of Texas?"  
"How about I look for somewhere near my place in Florida?" John suggested. "I'm sure there are several places there."

"OK...whatever you say...um sorry..." Randy bit his lip. "It...it will take time...but I trust your judgment. Since we need to go down there, if we can find a spot for me...um..." He looks at John with an almost pitiful attempt at puppy eyes that so would not fit the old Randy, who can say about the new one. "Am I still getting my date first?" John had never felt happier. Randy's question showed that despite his words he had not only accepted John because of John's persistence.  
"Of course, Ran." The older man's dimples could not have popped any more had he tried. "I'll take you somewhere nice and buy you anything you want to eat." He remembered Randy's enjoyment over the fruit and his comment about pizza. "How about a nice sit down pizzeria...with fresh fruit for dessert."

"Oh skimping out on a nice steak dinner you mentioned." Randy gave a faint scowl, be couldn't hold it long before he gave a faint chuckle. "Just messing with you John...sounds nice."  
"Sorry." John blushed. "I wasn't suggesting you're a cheap date. I just remembered you saying pizza was your favorite seemed to notice you enjoyed the fruit Hunter served us. Steak it is then. A big 20 ounce each."  
"I was messing with you John...but 20 ounce...wow hope I can put that much way." Hard to say if he was joking or being honest.

"Eat what you can, Babe. Something to strive for." John said teasingly. His stomach growled in protest at all the talk of the good food. "Mmmm... A big, juicy steak grilled to perfection with roasted vegetables and a baked potato."  
Randy looked at John even hearing his stomach. "I think you made me a promise last night...go eat."  
John sighed. "Okay, Daddy...I'm going." He stood to his feet. "Be back soon. Need anything?"  
Randy raised a brow as he went from babe...to Daddy. "No...they should be around with my food soon...I would think."

"Okay." John patted Randy's shoulder before heading to the cafeteria. He had a warm breakfast of eggs, sausage links, and toast with a cup of hot coffee. While John was gone Randy was moved into his new room, when he said something to the nurse he was assured John would be told of his new room when he returned & that a tray would be ordered up for him. They were able to remove the one IV, but kept the one for fluids. Once Randy was in the new room it felt like things were moving faster with doctors & even a therapist coming in to talk to him. It was all making Randy very on edge, the sense of panic returning. He was jumping as every little sound; he just was not feeling safe. He knew Hunter was dead, Stephanie by now should be in a jail cell awaiting trial, Kane was already locked away. Then why did he fear seeing one of their faces coming through that door & after him?

John entered Randy's new room sometime later. "Sorry I was gone so long, Man. Had to find out where they sent you."  
Randy jumped when John walked in the room, but quickly calmed seeing it was him. "It's ok John...um...how was your food?" Randy asked even as much of his ordered tray remained untouched,  
"It was good for hospital food or maybe I was just hungry." John pulled a chair close to Randy's bed to sit, looking at the tray of what remained from Randy's breakfast. "Not hungry?"

Randy shook his head. "I...I did try...ju-just nerves I guess."  
"Oh." John picked up one of the pieces of bacon and held it teasingly to Randy's lips. "Come on...open up, Baby. You know you want to taste my meat."  
Randy laughed but then opened & leaned forward to take the piece of bacon from John. "That was just bad John." He told him after he finished chewing it.  
John shrugged. "Hey, whatever works." He laughed as he picked up a half slice of buttered toast, holding it up to Randy's mouth. "Now, eat for Johnny."

"Oh great Mr. Cornball is back." Randy joked as he took the toast from John munching it. "Before you try it I am not eating cold rubbery eggs."  
"You'll eat what I tell you to eat." John teased, picking up a piece of cold egg to taste it. He made a face. "Strike that. The eggs are terrible."  
"Told you so." Randy faintly smirked as he took the last bite of toast.

John picked up the opened carton of white milk, passing it to Randy. "At least finish your milk." He wiggled his eyebrows. "You know you enjoy drinking my cream." He fought to keep a straight face.  
"Actually I thought you enjoyed mine..." Randy pursed his lips with a shake of his head taking the milk.  
"I do, Ran. Can't get enough." John answered before seeing the look in Randy's eyes. "Sorry, Man...I forgot..."  
"Yeah...for a moment...so did I." He finished the milk setting the carton down.

For once the talkative John did not know what to say. He knew a man's cock was somehow connected to his pride. To say anything else would only make Randy feel worse. He looked down, his mind trying to think of what to say next. "It's ok John...it...it's something we...we just need to cope with. If you can fall for a broken down man...I can try to still be the best I can for you."  
"You're not a broken down man!" John almost snapped before his voice softened. "Please don't say that again. You've been through hell...and you're stronger for it. You'll see."

"Maybe in time...bu-but I can never be everything you deserve," He looked down. "Who we trying to fool thinking I ever will be. I don't want to hear about 'other ways'."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything when I said that." John apologized in a quiet voice. "I'll not mention it again."  
"I...They are letting me out tomorrow un-unless I develop some sort of complication today. So...if you want book train tickets? Th-they advise me against flying this soon."  
John pulled out his phone. "Sure, Man. And I have to call Shawn and get us some clothes. You should have seen the looks I was getting in the cafeteria. The Wyatt's wardrobe is better."

Randy looked at John. "Who?"  
John saw the confusion in Randy's eyes. "They were a new faction just starting when you left. Do you remember Husky Harris?"  
Randy closed his eyes trying to think. "Irwin's son...one of them anyways?" He opened his eyes looking at John slightly hopeful he was right.  
"Yes. Exactly." John replied. "Well, they repackaged Husky as a new character...a Bray Wyatt. He's the leader of this backwoods cult...some crazy shit...one of his minions wears a sheep mask...but the fans love it. It's a pretty cool gimmick."

"Crazy cult...sounds like ministry all over again."  
"Something similar only these guys look like backwoods rednecks. They have long beards and wear work boots and overalls in the ring." John chuckled as he brought up a picture of them on his phone to show Randy. "See? Now you get my wardrobe comment."  
"Wow...um yeah. Oh you will need a room for the night. In a normal room I doubt you can sweet talk the night nurse into letting you stay."

John batted his blue eyes at Randy in his best innocent puppy act. "Then you underestimate the power I hold over the fairer sex. They melt when I look pitiful."  
Randy rolled his eyes. "You seeing this as a challenge aren't you Cena? Worry about clothing first I guess."  
"Right." John dialed Shawn's number and waited for an answer.


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Shawn was out going over some plans with a contractor when his phone went off. He looked at the ID before answering. "Hey John boy, what's up?"  
"Hey, Shawn. I'm sorry to bother you but I have a huge favor to ask. Randy's going to be released soon and we are taking a train to Florida. Problem is neither of us has any clothing. Could you possibly drop us off a set and I'll pay you back?"

"Not a problem man...actually I have some things here. I am guessing one was your arena bag from the looks of it. And another with things that look like that may have been Randy's. I know you said it looks like he lost some weight, but they still may work for him. Want me to bring them to the hospital or you have a room somewhere?"

"Hospital is fine. I plan on trying to stay here tonight." John answered gratefully. "I really appreciate this."  
"Not a problem, just tell me where & how much. Do you even have a rental yet? Just so you know it looks like you only had the one bag & there may be two here for Randy."  
"Just a minute, Shawn." John looked at Randy. "Shawn found two bags with your clothes. Do you want him to drop off both bags?"

"I guess?" Randy sounded unsure. "You said I lost weight...will any of it fit me? Maybe some of it was the new stuff...Hu-Hunter wanted me to wear?" Just saying the name cause Randy's chest to tighten.  
"Hey, Shawn." John said back into the phone. "Go ahead and bring them all to the hospital. We can look through them and see what will fit Randy. I'll book our rental next."  
"No problem John. Should I just call you when I get there?"

"Sure." John replied. "Thanks a million, Shawn. You've been a huge help."  
"OK see you then. Later John." Shawn hung up the phone & went back to trying to finish up his meeting before making the long drive out.

* * *

"He's bringing all our stuff." John informed Randy as he brought up his phone Internet browser. "Just have to book our rental to get to the train now.  
"Cool." Randy's eyes looked like they were getting heavy.  
John stood to bend over the bed, kissing Randy gently on the lips. "Rest, Man. I'll stay here with you."  
Randy felt a little shocked & caught off guard not fully sure how to react to John kissing him. "OK man...thanks." He let his eyes drift closed more.

John sat down and quietly took care of booking their rental and train tickets. Once finished he killed time browsing the Net while letting Randy rest. It was a few hours before John's phone went off. The sound made Randy jump from his sleep. "So-sorry..." He tried to calm himself.  
"It's okay." John soothed as he answered his phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey John, it's Shawn. I'm down out front in my truck." The older man greeted him. "Sorry if I'm late."  
"Great. I'll be out in a few minutes." John hung up the phone before standing up. "Be right back, Ran. Shawn's here with our bags."

"OK man...I'll be fine."  
John left and quickly made his way to the hospital parking lot. Once there, he saw Shawn waiting outside his truck. "You're a lifesaver." He greeted with a smile.  
"Not a problem man...if I can be of any other help let me know." Shawn gave a faint smile, maybe a hint of sadness. "Maybe in time you two will accept my invitation back to the ranch...you know I try to throw get togethers when there is big shows. I'm gutting that place...be just a bad memory."

John looked at Shawn, praying he could trust him. "Thing is, Man, Randy and I have a problem. Vince was in on what happened to us. Hunter bragged about it...but we have no way to prove it. As you can imagine we are both nervous to work for a man like that...especially now."  
"Damn." Shawn leaned against the truck. "Yeah understandable...but what can you do. The only thing I can tell you is I knew Hunter had some sort of legal issues & wanted a place to get out of the limelight as they say. Shortly after he got there Vince did stop by the house once."

"We don't know what to do." John admitted. "You know me. Wrestling is my life. But Vince could make our work lives hell...or put us in danger again."  
"Well it's Randy's blood too...now before this mess started I know that Vinnie been talking of stepping down. If he ever will who knows, then again if he does who is there to take over for him? Shane wiped his hands years ago." Shawn admitted. "You need to worry about your contracts as well. Randy has the injury as his excuse depending on how long it takes him to heal enough vs how much time he still has on it."

"I know." John sighed. "So much to think about right now." He paused. "So you brought all three bags?"  
"Yep." Shawn opened the back of the cab the show the three bags piled. "Hey even after you boys fly the coop...you have my number."  
"Thanks, Man. I'm sorry I misjudged you." John suddenly gave Shawn a sheepish grin as a thought hit him. "No offense, Buddy, but your police department sucks."  
"Your view of me was sadly understandable." Shawn admitted with a slightly grim looking face. "I was with Hunter a long time...and it was my land it all happened on. I don't blame you at all John for feeling like you did. I'm just glad you see it in your big heart for forgive my hand in this." he gave a faint huff in thought. "So why does San Antones police suck?"

John looked both ways before pulling out the hidden hand gun and passing it to Shawn. "I've had this on me since the cabin. It was Hunter's. We took it in case you tried to attack us when we asked for help. I know that sounds extreme but we were scared shitless at the time."  
Shawn's face dropped more seeing the gun. "Yeah...glad you turned this in. They were actually looking for this in the cabin." His tone was more somber too. "Guess good thing you one of the good guys too John." His eyes were still trained on the gun as he spoke.

"Take it, Man." John offered. "I'll be in big shit if they catch it on me in the hospital." He offered the gun butt first.  
"Of course." Shawn took the gun from John seeing the safety was on it still. "I'll make sure the right people get this." Shawn sighed. The older man looked even worse than when he 'lost his smile' for the business. Even older Shawn had an odd youthfulness to him that currently was absent.

John reached over to pat Shawn on the shoulder. He had never seen his friend look so old. "You alright, Shawn? I know this must be hard on you. I know Hunter was a good friend of yours for years."  
Shawn gave a silent brief chuckle. "He was more than just a friend John. I'll get through it though...I have Becca & the kids to focus on...distract me." He turned his head looking at John. "Even if you didn't tell me...I see it. You do the best you can to be the distraction Randy needs. Hunter may have been a down right monster to him...but it was all he knew. He will feel lost, confused...even depressed over this." He slipped the gun into his jeans pocket covering it with his shirt.

John nodded as he reached in the truck to pull out the bags. "I'll do right by him, Shawn. He's been through enough."  
"You're a strong man John...not just physically...but of spirit. While he needs a distraction so do you." Shawn told him.  
"I love him, Shawn." John said simply as he stood holding the bags. "The guy can be cocky, arrogant, prideful, sarcastic...at least he used to be...but God help me I love him. I think I have for years."  
Shawn got the faintest of smiles back. "Good...but give the boy time. He will be in a whirlwind of feelings. He won't know up from down."

"Of course." John replied. He paused a moment. "You said you and Hunter were more than friends...So you were lovers?"  
"Guess you can put it like that." Shawn told him.  
"Oh." John nodded. "A lot of people suspected that about you two. "I'm truly sorry, Man. Randy would have never killed him if he had given us any other choice."  
"I know...Even if Randy can't voice it to you...John you won over years of training. Something about you reached Randy deeper than anything Hunter had said or done for & to that young man. If you didn't...then that wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah." John's thoughts ran to Randy as he shifted a little. "Thanks, Man, but I really should get back to him. They're dropping off our rental shortly."  
"Sure man, take care." Shawn headed to get into his truck hoping the two can truly weather the storm that lies ahead of them both.  
John carried the bags inside the hospital. When he reached Randy's room, John entered with a smile. "I bring clothes!" He announced with a smile.

"Good...I know you could really use a change." Randy admitted, a look of relief on his face seeing John. "You two chatted a while."  
"Yeah, poor Shawn." John sighed as he sat the bags down. "He seemed to really love Hunter. And he had no clue how sick the man was."  
"He was Hunter's before I was." Randy spoke without thinking. "I honestly think Stephanie is the one that changed Hunter for the worse."

"Wait!" John's eyes grew large as he looked at Randy. "Shawn was Hunter's submissive? How do you know that?"  
"He was still around at times...he was...part of my...training I guess you can say." Randy responded in almost a meek manner.  
John left the bags a moment to near the bed. "Did Shawn hurt you, Randy?" He asked softly.  
Randy looked puzzled a moment trying to think over John question. "Not that I really remember. He was more of a...training aid I guess you can say. Demonstration of ho-how things were meant to be done. We...we would be together for our...for Hunter to watch & sometime all three of us."

John nodded slowly. It all seemed so surreal. He walked back to the bags. "You want me to look through your bags for you, Randy?"  
"Go ahead...I have no clue what I even have by this point." Randy sighed. "I am glad I am remembering some things from before that room...but others are still a blur."  
John opened one of the bags he recognized as Randy's. He pulled out two t-shirts and held them up, a pale blue v-neck shirt and a Viper licensed shirt. "At least you always wore your shirts skin tight so they should still fit."  
"Yeah...I guess." Randy moved to shift in the bed some before hitting the button to raise the head more to watch John.  
John pulled out a couple pairs of jeans, a dark blue wash and black as well as socks. "No underwear?" He asked, rooting through the bag. "Don't you own underwear, Man?"

Randy oddly blushed as John's question. "Um...no." He almost whispered his eyes lowering.  
"It's okay, Man. I think that's sexy." John said as he looked through Randy's second bag. "Okay, Ran. Looks like you have 5 pair of jeans, 2 pair of sweat pants, sleeping pants, socks and like 6 shirts." John said as he looked at the stack he had created.  
"Is any of my gear there...you know...if we decide to go back?" Randy wondered.

John searched under all the toiletries in the second bag and found two pair of ring trunks. "Yeah. Looks like a set of pads and two trunks, black and blue and red and black." John replied, holding up the blue pair.  
"No sign of my boots? Damn!" Randy sighed. "Oh well, just items..." His face fell unsure if he would even enter a ring again, why was he stressing over boots.  
"It's okay, Man. We have a shitload of money between us. You remember my house? I think we can afford a pair of boots." John tried to soothe Randy.

Randy's brow furrowed thinking. "I think I remember videos & stuff about your place...and yeah I am sure they can be replaced...if I remember correctly they are just a real bitch to break if right. Who knows if I will even need them though?"  
"Yeah, so I've heard. I wear sneakers in the ring." John replied before going to his own bag. He pulled out a pair of tan cargo shorts, a button down dress shirt and blue boxer briefs with black trim. "Yes! Clean clothes!" He gushed, grinning.

"Go get changed goof." Randy told him, in all reality seeing his own blood dried on John was unsettling, even more so when he dwells on how close he came to not even being there. Then he would wonder was he worth it? John laughed, grabbing his clothes and heading into the small bathroom. Randy turned his focus to the TV as John got changed. Worry was seen creeping across his brow. Could he really do this, how would he be once it was over. Would John still want him in time? John told him he loves him...but lusted after the rough controlling, harsh, & cold man he no longer was. In some ways he never could be...at least not without 'help'. The thought made him feel queasy.


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John felt like a new man after wiping off the best he could in the bathroom and putting on the fresh set of clothing. "I feel more human now." He grinned as he walked out to see Randy, still buttoning his dress shirt.  
"Good." Randy replied as he still seemed to be looking at the TV, even though he wasn't focused on it. Who knows if he even really heard what John had said, his mind lost in its own world of doubt.

John frowned as he looked at the TV then back at Randy. "Did I say something wrong?" He mumbled.  
"Hu? Wh..." Randy moved his head looking at John. "Oh...um...so-sorry." His eyes lowered. "Ju-just thinking."  
John placed his ruined clothing in the trash before going to sit by Randy's bedside. "What are you thinking about that has my guy looking so sad?" He probed gently.

Randy shook his head. "Ju-just worried." He mumbled. "I am jumping at the slightest thing...except when you are around." Randy shamefully admitted. "I...I know a go-good in house pr-program may help, but how do we know which ones are good...th-this is-isn't ju-just a 'easy' fix like drugs or booze. I know they aren't easy, but you know what I am trying to say right?"

"I can understand your concern, Ran." John reached to pat Randy's shoulder. "I wouldn't just toss you in any old center and leave you. We'll do research, Baby." Before any more words could be exchanged John's phone started to ring, once again causing Randy to jump. Would he ever stop?

"Just my phone." John told Randy before answering. "Hello?"  
"John? Thank god I finally reached you." Came a frantic woman's voice that John could recognize as his assistant.  
"Hey, Mary." John greeted her. "Good to hear from you."  
"It was like you dropped from the face of the earth the last few days. You had me worried about you." The young woman fussed over the phone. She may have be a tad younger than John, but fussed over him almost like a mother. "I knew you needed a few days off, but I thought I would have heard something."

John was shocked the woman knew he would be gone a few days. "Sorry, Hun." He said finally. "I've been majorly distracted visiting a sick friend."  
"OK John...central told me to clear you to Monday, so should I mark you for the show? I must admit the fans seem to be eating up the energy between you & Daniel."  
"Uh." John looked at Randy, at a loss. "I can't work on Monday, Hun. I injured my hands while on vacation and the doctor said they'll take a while to heal up."

"Oh dear, did they give you any time frame?"  
"Maybe around a week?" John guessed. "I'll get back with you, Mary."  
"OK, you recovering at your Florida home?"  
"Yes." John worked to keep his tone light. "That's the plan."  
"OK, just bring any needed records to the performance center & let the doc check you for clearance. I'll let central know you are off the books till the center clears you. Don't dally too long getting logged in or Melissa will be on your ass." The young woman warned John.

John sighed, more worried about Randy than his job. "Okay, Mary. I have to go."  
"OK John...I guess take care of your friend...and yourself. I'll be in touch." Then the woman hung up.  
John sighed again, setting the phone aside. "My assistant Mary. Wanting to know why I never contacted her."  
"Th-that's slightly shocking. Wou-would of thought Vi-Vince would of had a cover st-story for you not being around."

John gave a dry laugh. "Apparently I was cleared until Monday for some time off. Mary worries about me almost like my mom does."  
"Wonder what would have happened if she didn't reach you? Oh well."  
John knelt to look at Randy's piled clothes on the floor. "You want me to leave you one set of clothes out and put the rest back in your two bags?"  
"Sounds good." Randy admitted. John left a pair of dark wash jeans, grey Affliction shirt and socks out before putting the rest of his clothes away.

"There you go, Ran. All set."  
"Thanks John." Randy sighed. "Why is it I wore a mask for years...but now...any thought of trying to put that mask back on just...crumbles to dust. I-I don't know if I can be that man again."  
John sat down beside Randy to study him. "You mean every bit of that cocky Legend Killer attitude was a mask? None of it was really you?"  
"It was me...at one time...you saw I was that cocky, over confident, prick back in OVW...before Hunter got a hold of me. But over this last...what has it been decade...even slightly longer that side of me was becoming more & more an illusion. Yeah I guess some of it returned when I was lead to believe Hunter no longer wanted me...when I started to work with Cody & Ted. But even that deep down was an illusion. I tried to fight these fears, break the mental shackles he had on me...that is why when I feuded with him I sometimes took things too far. What did it leave me with though? Even more of a shell then I was before."

John sighed, reaching up to rub the back of his head. "I hate it you had to live so long that way, Man. If only I had known." His voice drifted off a moment. "Do me a favor...no more walls. How you feel is how you feel. Be real, Man."  
"John you didn't exactly like me much either." Randy sighed. "Be how I feel..." Randy looked down. "What if I can't be the man you want? You wanted the strong, confident, domineering, even slightly over sure & cocky man." He ran his hand over his mouth & beard. "Yeah you may still 'lust' for how I looked...maybe still do, but can you love me still, no matter how I may now act? What if I can't get back the picture of that man you fell for?" Randy eyes dropped in thought. "Not like I can offer you the world...you can get most of that yourself."

John felt torn as he looked at Randy. "I'm not going to lie to you, Man. I believe in being real. Yes, I'll admit I lusted over your dominant side. My body melted when he pinned me against the wall and fucked the hell out of me or ripped off my clothes and pounded me into the floor. But through everything we've shared I have went from lusting for you to loving you. We'll work something out, Baby. You don't have to offer me anything except yourself."

"Th-thank you." Randy replied almost meekly. He just prayed John meant those words, even if he was what John claimed he wanted...was he what he needed? Would or could John be what he needed as well? Only time could answer that.  
John gave Randy's hand a squeeze. "We'll be what each other needs, Baby. If not we'll adjust. I meant what I said earlier...I would be willing to share you if I can't give you what you need. Just never leave me, Ran."

"I won't...as you said...we...we been through too much." There was a knock on the door of the room. Randy looked over seeing a woman in a set of scrubs, her sandy blonde hair pulled back into a high pony tail.  
"Excuse me Mr. Orton?"  
"Yes?"  
She smiled walking in. "I'm Sandra, I am with the PT department. I was asked to come by to run some simple tests on you before they can release you tomorrow."

"Tests? What tests?"  
"Some basic strength tests, was told you suffered an injury that caused a temporary paralysis." Randy sighed with a nod. laying in the bed he nearly forgotten. "If your friend can wait outside?"  
"No..." Randy took a deep breath. "Please...he can just step to the other side out of the way. He...he will be helping me on-once I am released, so he will need to know either way."

"It's ok I guess. Sir?"  
"Sure." John stood to move to the other side out of the nurse's way. A part of him worried how Randy would fare left alone in a rehab facility, even a good one.  
Sandra walked over & started the normal battery of push, pull & squeeze tests. Even as the woman tried to tell Randy good, he could tell it was otherwise. "I would advise you going to a rehab center...we have a few we work with..." Randy raised his hand to pause her. "John." He motioned to him. "Has a home in Florida & we would really like to find a center down in Tampa. We actually already have train tickets for tomorrow. So if you know of any credible places down there?"

"I will see what I can find out for you."  
"Be honest with me hun. I have not walked more than a few feet since it happened & even that was a strain. You see me walking on that train...or should we make arrangements?"  
Sandra took a deep breath in thought. "Might be safer if you limit your walking. I will check in to a therapy center for you though in Florida as close to Tampa I can find."  
"I need more than physical rehab." Randy shamefully admitted. "All the info should be in my file."  
"I will check into it Sir."  
"Thank you." She smiled & left the room. He sighed as he looked at John.

"She seemed helpful." John tried to stay positive as he moved to sit back down. "Maybe she can find a good place for you."  
"Yeah figure if they work with a network they may know places in other states. I just hope they don't try to get me in one the moment we get to Florida." Randy thought a moment. "Um John...was there any sign of personal effects in my bags? You know phone, keys, and wallet?"

"I think I saw some smaller items in the side pocket. Let me look." John went to grab the bags on the floor. He found a black leather wallet, set of keys and an Android phone. "Look, Man." John said, holding up the items. "Want me to hand these to you to check out?"  
"Yeah Johnny...thanks." Randy moved to shift so he could reach his table sliding it over.  
John stood to place the items on Randy's table. "Hope everything is there, Man."

"Yeah." Randy picked up the phone looking it over. "Dead...not surprising." He set it down looking the keys over, from what he could tell they were all there. He then took the wallet opening it. "Really..." He grumbled as he pulled out his ID & medical card. "They only left these, oh & $10. They even removed my photos man." He sighed.  
"Damn." John said in sympathy. "They took your cards? I wonder if they messed with your bank account."

"Would you really put it past him at this point? He wanted to control every second of my life...and I fucking let him." It was hard to tell if Randy was getting angry or upset. "Who knows if I even have a home to return to once I recover."  
"We'll check things out. You can crash at my place until then. It's not like I'm lacking the space." John offered.  
"I can't do that to you man...I sort of remember how homes are like our sanctuaries."

"That's true but I consider you my boyfriend and you're always welcome." John countered with a grin. "Just no wild parties okay?"  
"Who the hell would I invite...I was hated backstage remember?"  
"I was joking, Man." John tried to explain. "It's cool."  
"Sorry John...remember I am screwed in the head."

"It's fine, Man. No worries." John assured him. "I want you with me though."  
"Th-that's sweet...ok...at least till we know I have a place to return to." Randy wondered even if he still had a place to return to, did he want to? Would he be able handle a place alone?  
"You'll always have a place with me, Ran." John's face lit up a little. "I can hardly wait to show you my house."  
"Thanks...re-remember need to take things slow if I can't w-walk well." His face fell thinking of how truly limited he may be. Not just sexually, but just in daily life. Why would anyone want to willingly take that on?

John saw Randy's face fall and felt bad for him. "We'll take it slow." He reassured him. "No pressure, Man."  
Randy just nodded. "Just so...overwhelming."  
"I know. It's a lot to take in, Man." John's face scrunched in thought. "So...you think I should go back to work when my week's up?" He tried to lighten his voice. "Hope I don't end up in Undertaker's basement when Vince is done with me."

Randy sort of knew John was joking, but still couldn't help but shutter as the basement comment. "Well there is no way to get out of your contact without major breech issues. Wh-who knows how long till th-they begin to wonder about me."  
"I know. Guess I'll be wearing a mask of my own at least around Vince." John said grimly. "Mr. Company Man always happy to be the Golden Boy."  
"Wished you didn't need to watch your back so carefully...bu-but may need to at least for a while. Wh-what's the chance Hunter was lying to scare us?"

"I guess there's really no way to know." John admitted. "He could have just been bragging."  
"Bragging? I would think more a scare tactic to keep me in line...if his plan had worked." Randy admitted.  
"Yeah I guess I'll just watch my back and work." John said with a sigh.  
"Honestly John what else would you do besides sit around your house worrying about me while I am in rehab?"

"Yeah, not exactly the type of guy to sit back and relax." John admitted to Randy. "At least that way I won't think about you so much."  
"Yep...pretty much." Randy looked out the window. "Why don't you get some air...go grab a bite besides bad cafeteria food? Don't you need to get the rental still?" Randy tried not to get nervous at the idea of John leaving again, but it was something he had to deal with.  
John stood up, stretching. "Yeah, got to go grab our rental. Want me to sneak you some good food back?"

"Um sure...I think visiting hours end at 8, so don't be too long." Randy warned John.  
"I'll be right back." John bent to give Randy a quick kiss before almost sprinting from the room.


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy laid back & tried to relax while John was gone. He did what he could to distract himself, most of the time sleep, but sadly much of it was plagued by nightmares of his slavery to Hunter & Stephanie. John came back into the room sometime later after securing the rental car grinning as he held two white takeout boxes.

"I'm back. And I brought dinner for us both." Under his arm he carried two cold bottles of tea.  
Randy stirred from his latest bout of failed rest. "Hey man...what you grab?" Randy asked in a groggy tone. John opened Randy's box, sitting it down proudly.  
"Your first steak dinner back, Baby." A steaming grilled steak from a local restaurant greeted Randy also an order of grilled shrimp. A baked potato and roll completed the meal. "I think we both need some real food."

"A take-out steak dinner? Well it is Texas after all I guess." Randy laughed. "Um...do we have sharp knifes to cut this thing?"  
"No, it's so tender all you need is plastic." John answered, sitting down a fork and knife. Each box had butter packets and steak sauce as well as bbq. John sat Randy's tea in front of him. "Hope you like tea, Man."  
"It's fine...and so tender plastic will cut it?" Randy looked skeptical as he gave it a try & the fork nearly shredded it. "Damn." Randy mouth practically watered even before the first bite of the nicely cooked piece of meat. "Stuff must have been aged to ages."

"It's a pretty well-known place." John opened his own plate and speared a shrimp, stuffing it into his mouth. "Mmmm...best thing I've had in my mouth. Well...second best."  
"Too easy John...not even going to go there." Randy joked as he enjoyed another piece of steak.  
"Huh?" Innocent blue eyes looked up as John swallowed his mouthful.  
"Nothing Johnny...nothing." Randy attacked one of the shrimp next. He gave a faint moan like sound at how delectable it tasted.

"I take it you approve?" John laughed as he poured some steak sauce on his steak.  
"My taste buds do anyways." Randy joked as he took a second shrimp. "God you going to have me spoiled before I go away aren't you?"  
"Just relax and let me spoil you, Ran." John chuckled as he ate his steak. "I have a lot of lost time to make up for."  
"No you don't John...bu-but I...I appreciate it."

John smiled as he took a huge bite of the soft roll. "Roll's good."  
"I would rather enjoy the meat before a staff member tries to take it away from me." Randy admitted, even if he didn't mean to he still seemed a little protective of the good meal while he could enjoy it.  
John felt a little sad as he saw the protective hunger in Randy's eyes. "There will be lots more meals like this, Ran." He said, his voice a little hoarse. "All you want."  
Randy looked at John confused, then back at his platter seeing the almost timid bites he was actually taking from his steak instead of the larger ones he was picturing in his mind. His expression fell slightly. "So-sorry John...it is really good though. I...I di-didn't me-" His head dropped more; he opened his mouth but then closed it again unsure what to say.

John wanted to cry but knew there would be many more moments like this one. "It's okay. Just enjoy, Baby." John encouraged. Randy nodded as he tried to focus back on eating. In a way the smaller bites may have been wise to prevent Randy from eating too much too soon. The smaller man did not wish to disappoint John after he has been so kind to him, trying to be so patient with him.

John opened his tea, taking a sip. "You going to be okay tonight, Ran?"  
"If I can't handle one night along...ho-how can I expect to make it th-through rehab?" Randy wondered as he went to sip his own drink.  
"I know I'm not calling you a coward, Ran. Just concerned for you." John yawned, longing for a warm hotel bed and feeling torn, not wanting to leave Randy.  
"I'm calling myself one!" Randy nearly snapped at John. He then took a deep breath. "Sorry John...bu-but you have no clue how hard it was to tell you to go out this afternoon."

"Then I'll stay." John said simply. "The nurse will have to get over it."  
"No...go...pl-please. You look dead on your feet John. As I said...if I can't handle one night alone, how will I make it through rehab?"  
"No, you need me." John argued his voice firm. "I can see it in your eyes." His mouth set in a stubborn line. "I'm not leaving."  
"Come on John...please. I don't need a fight with the nurses...besides I need to see I can do this."

John's expression softened just a little at the last line Randy spoke. "You really need me to go?" He asked, closing his dinner box.  
"While I may want you in my life John...I don't want to have to need you...so yes...I need to see if I can do this on my own."  
John slowly nodded, finally giving in. "Okay, Ran. Your call. Just know I'm always here for you if you need me."

Randy nodded. "Wr-write your number down?"  
John left Randy his number and kissed him goodnight. "See you in the morning, Baby." He whispered thickly before grabbing the bags and taking off before he could change his mind. After John left Randy didn't have much appetite anymore & closed his food waiting for a nurse or orderly to come take it from him before shutting the main light for the night. He turned the TV on some random channel before closing his eyes to try to get some sleep.

John thought he would toss and turn all night but was so exhausted his body all but passed out once he hit the soft hotel bed. He slept deeply all night long. Randy was woken up the next morning by the delivery of his breakfast which he ate slowly when he was informed he should be released in a couple hours. He debated calling John, but if he knew John like he thought he was beginning to the older man would be there shortly after the visiting hours began. Sure enough John arrived a short time later, looking fresh after a warm shower and shave, dressed in jeans and a red t- shirt, smelling faintly of cologne. "Morning, Man." He greeted, walking into the room all dimples, holding a bright green stuffed snake with the tongue sticking out.

A part of Randy could not stop himself from laughing at John's 'companion'. "What the hell is that?"  
John loved to hear the sound of Randy laughing. He neared the bed, petting the snake's head as he spoke. "This is my buddy Mr. Slimy. I bought him just for you at the gift shop." He stuck the snake down almost in Randy's face. "Say hi. He's glad to see you."  
Randy chuckled but turned his head to prevent a 'kiss' from the snake when John stuck it so close. "Slimy? You think snakes are slimy?" He jokingly patted the stuffed snakes head looking at John. "And if you think I am going to be seen traveling with that thing you must be joking." A slight hardness seen to his eyes that once was common place, but lately seemed a rare event.

John's face fell a little at Randy's tone. "You don't like him? But I bought him for you." The older man's blue eyes resembled a puppy that had just been denied his favorite toy.  
Randy rolled his eyes. "Not that I don't like him John...But what do you think people's reaction will be if they see the Viper traveling around with an over-sized toy snake?"

John nodded, sitting the snake aside. "Okay." He almost pouted although a part of him was glad to see flashes of the old Randy back.  
"You're the boy scout...is someone ask claim it was from a fan." Randy tried to joke. "Be bad enough if fans see me like this...I must look a wreck."  
"You look amazing to me, Baby." John said. "But if you would feel better I can see if it's okay to help you clean up and change before we leave."  
"Well of course I need to get changed." Randy gave a duh type attitude. "They said maybe a couple more hours. No papers yet though."

John did not know whether to be happy or annoyed Randy's sarcastic attitude seemed back. "Okay, I was just offering." He huffed a breath.  
Randy lowered his head. "So-sorry." And just that fast it was gone. "I...I know you're...just trying to help."  
John waved it off. "It's okay, Ran. I wasn't thinking."  
Randy lightly nodded. "Think I should try...never mind." He held up the arm with the IV in it. "Can't get dressed till they remove this."

"Yeah I know." John agreed. "Guess we just have to wait. Did you eat breakfast?"  
"Well what they call it...then again can't be picky can I?" Randy admitted.  
"I should have brought you something better." John chastised himself. "I ate at the hotel. Want me to go out and grab something?"  
Randy shook his head. "No...but we may want to grab something before the train...what time are we set to leave anyways?"

"Not until 5 pm." John replied in an apologetic tone. "I didn't know how early they would let you out. So yeah...we'll have to grab some food."  
"It was safer to plan for an evening trip, it's fine." Randy admitted.  
"Well, we get you out of here and we can chill anywhere you want until close to time." John said, thinking. "We can just talk and enjoy the day."

"I am just...I don't know." Randy seemed faintly shy. The orderly came in letting him know he was there to remove the IV & he was then free to get changed. The young man gave a quick greeting before he went to work. John watched the orderly work, careful to be out of the way so Randy's IV could be removed.  
"I'll be back with your discharge papers. Any clue how soon you wish to leave?" The orderly asked.  
"As soon as I can get changed I guess." Randy told him.

"OK I'll track a chair down for you then." He smiled before leaving.  
"OK I guess pull the curtain & we can try to get me dressed." Randy told John.  
"Sure." John jumped up to pull the curtain before walking over toward Randy's bed.  
Randy tried not to cringe as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "I guess bring everything over?" Randy furrowed his brow thinking. "John...is my memory worse than I think...or did you not mention any shoes yesterday?"

"No, I didn't mention them but there was a pair of running shoes in the bottom of the second bag, I placed them out for you. Sorry, I forgot to mention it." John reassured him as he gathered Randy's clothes together.  
"OK...sorry just didn't want to think about being barefoot." Randy tried to laugh.  
"Understandable." John smiled as he carried Randy's designer jeans and Affliction t-shirt over to him. "You always look so sexy in these, Baby."  
"Hope I still do." Randy gave with a faint smirk even if he felt a little unsure. "Help me up & out of the gown?"

John laid the clothes on the bed before reaching down to help Randy to stand to his feet. Once his friend was standing he worked on untying Randy's gown. "God, these things are always so revealing." He chuckled.  
"Well you seen it all before." Randy admitted with a sigh & he worked to keep his balance, his legs felt shaky, the longer he stood the more his face fell. The moment the gown was off he sat back down to work on getting his shirt on.

John saw Randy's expression and held out the jeans. "Want me to slide these on you, Man."  
"Sure Johnny." Randy admitted. "Sorry I am not exactly high energy. Just feel...weak, useless, and pitiful."  
John swallowed a lump wanting to form in his throat as he slid the jeans up Randy's legs. "You're none of those things." John insisted, his voice full of conviction. "Not in my eyes...You never could be."  
"I don't see how." Randy grumbled as he pushed himself to stand to finish pulling the jeans up. "I can barely even stand...and I need to walk through a train station?" Randy shook his head as he tried to finish dressing the jeans hung near his hips instead of tailored at his waist. He sat back down heaving a sigh. John cupped Randy's face in his hands, wanting desperately to reach the man.

"Randy, you are expecting too much out of yourself. You have been through things that would break any man, including me. Baby, you have been starved...sexually abused...tortured...and you survived! You beat them! It's only normal to bear their scars for a while. Now stop calling yourself weak!"  
Randy tried to look at John, but sadly his eyes still looked almost empty & void of their light again. "I'm...So-sorry...I will...try." His voice low. "At least one of us...believes."

John pulled Randy close to hug him. "I do believe...and so will you soon. You'll see." He whispered into Randy's ear.  
Randy lightly nodded. "I have your chair." The orderly made his presence known.  
"OK." Randy said pulling from John. "Shall we see if I can at least handle a few steps?"  
"Good idea." John said, stepping back to give Randy room to stand. "Whenever you're ready, Ran."

Randy moved to stand again feeling shaky on his feet, but fought to remain calm as he moved to cover the short distance from the bed to the chair. He could not decide if his legs felt more like lead or jello. He made it but barely, bending to grab the chair, turning to sit down in it. He gave a sigh. "Hope we don't have trouble tracking a chair at the train station."  
"We'll go early and find one, Ran." John said, trying to put the younger man at ease.  
Randy lightly nodded. "OK Johnny...OK."

"OK all set then?" The orderly asked.  
"I believe so." Randy commented,  
"OK where you parked sir?"  
"Near the entrance. It's a black Ford Fiesta." John grimaced as he thought of the compact rental so unlike his beloved muscle cars.  
"OK Sir." The orderly unlocked the wheels & headed for the elevators to head down towards the front of the hospital.

John followed the orderly after scanning the room for any of Randy's leftover belongings, grabbing Mr. Slimy and carrying him under his arm. They reached the front of the hospital & Randy couldn't help but shiver over the faint chill he was feeling from the March air. Randy waited for John to catch up. "Oh yeah...how could we forget him."  
John gave Randy a defensive look although he would not expect the younger man to act any other way...It just would not be Randy if he did. "Damn straight...he's staying...learn to love him."

"Oh how I get Ohhhh so lucky?" Randy rolled his eyes before pursing his lips. "Just get the car." The orderly fought to keep a straight face watching the whole exchange.  
"Yes, Daddy." John gave Randy a mock salute as he headed off in the direction of the car, Mr. Slimy in tow. The orderly couldn't help but give the faintest of snickers hearing John as he trotted off for the car. He tried to get himself under control as fast as he could hoping he wasn't heard. Randy let out a sigh trying not to get more annoyed & self-conscious of the situation.

John pulled the car up to where the two men waited a few minutes later, the passenger's side facing Randy. The orderly got the car door for Randy & wheeled the chair closer so Randy could push himself to stand & almost rotate into the car & slid in. The orderly waved bye & headed inside. "I can't believe you did that." Randy exclaimed as he shut the door & buckled up.  
John gave Randy a grin filled with mischief. "What? You were asking for it."

"What the fact you called me Daddy?! How long till that gets blabbed on or out of context?"  
John huffed as he pulled the car out. "It was a joke, Ran. Get over it." Some of the fun faded from his voice. "Why do you always have to be so damn serious? Live a little."  
Randy sighed looking down. "Ju-just so many issues John." His voice became low. "He st-started to laugh about it." Randy almost mumbled.  
John sighed, trying to remind himself of all Randy had been through. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said finally.


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy nodded. "Ho-how long is the train ride?" He still spoke in a low tone.  
John reached over to pat Randy's hand closest to him. "A few days, Dude."  
Randy gave a faint sigh. "Not flying sucks...please tell me we have a sleeper?"  
Now it was time for John's tone to sound sarcastic. "No, I'm going to make you sleep in a chair..." He gave Randy's hand a faint squeeze. "Of course I got us a sleeper."

"OK." Randy nodded wondering how much of the time he could spend hiding behind the closed doors of their compartment.  
John looked out the window as he drove. "So what do you want to do? Go grab something to eat now or just sit in the car and chill? I can park somewhere quiet."  
"I guess a drive through...I-I don't want to have to get out more than needed." Randy admitted.

"What are you in the mood for?" John asked as he scanned various restaurants. "Little bit of everything here."  
"I guess Chinese sounds good?" Randy suggested but didn't sound overly sure.  
"Sounds good to me." John replied. Not too much time passed before he spotted a Chinese place and pulled into the parking lot to park. Once the car was turned off, John turned to face Randy, his blue eyes soft as they studied him. "Sorry I was such a dick this morning. Forgive me?"

Randy nodded. "Yo-you were just tr-trying to play John..."  
John nodded. "But I should have considered your feelings and I didn't." He paused. "What would you like? I'll run inside and get it."  
Randy tried to debate option knowing his first pick may not be wise. "Pepper steak? Fried rice & egg roll?" He tried to look up at John some. He knew he shouldn't be so timid around the older man. John nodded before almost reluctantly moving his hand away from Randy's.

"Be right back." He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car to head inside for their food. Randy just moved his head looking out the window. A small, deep, sad part of him still craved the solitude of the room. Even if it was hell, part of him wished to still be there.

John slid back into the car a bit later, unaware of the sad thoughts plaguing Randy's mind. "I got food!" He announced, the unique scent of Chinese filling the small car. He handed Randy a cold bottle of water. Lost in his own world Randy jumped when John sort of 'just appeared'. "Wh-oh thanks." He took the water opening to take a good gulp of it. "Gue-guess I was feeling a little parched."

"It's cool." John pulled out two white, takeout containers, checking to see which one was Randy's. "Here, Man. I got you the pepper steak combo lunch. It comes with one egg roll and a side of fried rice."  
"Thanks." Randy took the container propping it on his lap the best he could. "Please tell me they remembered the plastic wear?"

"Yep." John handed Randy a fork. "Never could use chopsticks right."  
"Something tells me if I tried I would be wearing half of it." Randy tried to joke.  
John chuckled as he opened his box. "I got the General Tso's Chicken with broccoli and an egg roll." He grabbed a fork for himself. "I love this stuff."

"Smells spicy." Randy commented as he speared a strip of pepper enjoying the brown gravy they used. "Mmmm" He licked some from his lips before trying some of the beef next.  
John grinned at Randy's enjoyment as he ate a bite of chicken. "I like my chicken hot and spicy...just like my men."  
"And Mr. Cornball returns." Randy announced before enjoying a big forkful of the rice.

"Awe, you enjoy it too much." John teased as he took a bite of his broccoli. "You wouldn't want me any other way." John grew more thoughtful as they ate, wanting to ask a question but half afraid to. "Ran...when I first came to the cabin do you remember Hunter asking you to fuck me?" He asked finally. "I know you didn't recognize me then."

Randy lowered his fork, losing some of his appetite at the question. "Yeah...I remember." He sighed. "Wh-what about it?" his voice low, full of regret. John reached over to pat Randy's shoulder.  
"Ran, please don't feel bad. You had no control over what Hunter made you do...you didn't recognize me then." He actually blushed a little. "Before you...started...you put your tongue inside me...it felt so amazing...you never did that before when we fucked." He was blushing deeply as he looked down at his food. "W-Will...you do it again sometime?"

"We will see...may-maybe. I do-don't know what I will feel ok doing." Randy admitted his eyes still downcast.  
"No pressure, Man. I've just...never felt anything like it. Even there...when I tried to fight it because I didn't want to use you...it felt so damn good. Never had anything feel like that before." John admitted.

Randy nodded as he tried to pick up his fork to eat again, even if he didn't have much of an appetite. "I don't see why we can't fly..." He spoke partly to himself.  
John gave a small sigh, feeling like his talking had been all but ignored. It had not been easy to make that revelation. "I know. Guess we'll have to make the best of it." He answered, going to eat again.

"Yeah." Randy decided to focus on the egg roll, maybe he can at least eat that, but the moment he picked it up he sat it back down his stomach turning. "I-I think I'm done." He started to cover his tray up. "Maybe I can eat more before we board the train?"  
"That's fine." John covered up his own barely touched food. "I'm not too hungry either. We can eat later."

"Don't feel you need to rush on my behalf John..pl-please."  
"I'm not." John gave Randy a half smile as he took their trays and put them back in the carry out bag. "Really, I just feel a little tired."

"OK...I hope the compartments are comfy...well for your sake...I can sleep about anywhere I think."  
"I'll make do." John said quietly as he leaned back in the car seat.  
"You plan on catching 40 winks here?" Randy wondered seeing John trying to lounge in the small car.

"Well, we don't really have much else to do." John admitted. "I've already checked out of my hotel room. Unless you have other plans?"|  
"No..." Randy's attitude even if not fully his deep voice seemed meek. "Ju-just set your phone to go off...so we aren't late to the station?"

"Sure." John set the alarm to give them ample time before turning on his side to rest. He had so many things he wanted to ask Randy but everything he said seemed to make the young man retreat even further into his protective shell.  
Randy just looked out the window. Part of him wanted to get out of the car & stretch his legs, get some fresh air. He couldn't though, he couldn't walk that well, plus part of him was scared. Scared of the people that may be around. The thought of stares & whispers. He shuttered as his mind wandered & played tricks on him. He thought maybe he could close his eyes & rest himself. He couldn't though, he just felt as if people were watching...even if no one was around them it still felt like it. Before he was scared to go away...go to whatever place they find...but now he wondered if the sooner he left the better...just him in his room.

John heard Randy shifting in the car and opened his eyes to yawn. "Can't sleep, Baby?" He asked, his voice husky from sleep. Randy's heart wanted to leap into his throat.  
"So-sorry...go back to sleep Johnny. I-I'll try not to make any more noise."  
John wanted to cry at the pain and fear he could see hiding in Randy's stormy eyes. "What's the matter, Baby?" He asked, reaching to take Randy's hand. "You want to do something else?"

"As you said...there is nothing else, you're tired...rest." Randy licked his lips as they felt parched.  
John looked down at Randy's lips, suddenly feeling more awake. "What I'd love to do is kiss you." He said softly, looking at Randy. "I'd love to kiss you until all you can think about is me...how good I can make you feel...how much I love you."  
Randy gulped his eyes full of worry. "Ma-maybe on the train...pr-private co-compartment...right?"

John tried to calm himself but there was no hiding the fire in his blue eyes, the slight heaving of his chest, or the sudden tenting in his jeans. "Yeah. Private. Just me and you." John almost whispered, his voice sounding deeper than normal. Randy slowly nodded his own heart felt like it began to race. Even if John wasn't trying to why did Randy suddenly feel like he was a raw piece of meat & John was the hungry lion ready to pounce?

"OK..." His voice shook slightly. "See...see how I feel...ma-maybe a kiss."  
John had to physically look away from Randy to control himself. This new Randy brought on such powerful feelings and urges in the older man almost to the point it was becoming unbearable. Everything Randy did, every lick of his lips, every word he spoke in that deep baritone was driving John crazy for him. "Okay. Just...let me know." John husked, willing his erection to go away.

Randy nodded grabbing his bottle of water downing most of what was left in one large gulp. "My...release papers, um did they list any places for me to contact for rehab?"  
John turned to answer Randy and immediately was robbed of any semblance of speech. "Uh...Umm..." He muttered as he looked at the small droplets of water running from the corner of Randy's mouth, his shirt a little wet.

Randy lowered the bottle wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What?"  
John let out a sound almost similar to a moan before he caught himself. He rubbed his eyes as he ignored the growing need between his legs. "N-Nothing. What were you saying again, Man?"  
"My papers...did they remember to list any centers in Florida?" Randy asked again unsure if he should be annoyed or scared.

John could suddenly swear he could hear Hunter's voice in his head, the familiar mocking tone he had grown to hate._ 'Use him if you want him so bad.' _The voice gave a cold chuckle._ 'He's nothing but a whore. It's all he knows. Pull out your cock and make the slut choke on it. He won't complain. I trained him well.'_ John wondered if he was losing his mind.  
_'Shut the hell up!'_ He mentally raged at the smug Hunter. John looked into Randy's confused eyes, shaking himself. "Sorry, Ran. I have a headache. Can't seem to focus."

"It's ok John." Randy faintly sighed. "Um...just rest yours eyes a little...ma-maybe stop at a drug store if you think you need something for it...st-station can be noisy places." He figured he can worry about the papers later, he was just looking for a distraction.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just need a minute." John mumbled, closing his eyes. Randy just nodded even if John didn't see him. He just looked out the window. John tossed as Hunter's voice grew stronger._ 'Randy needs a firm hand to feel secure. He wants you to dominate him. Become his Master like I was.'_ John wondered where all the dark thoughts were coming from.

_'No! I'll never treat him like you did! I'm not a monster!'_ His conscience railed at Hunter but the vision in his head only gave a dark laugh.  
_'Give it time, Johnny. Such a firm, willing body...You won't be able to resist'  
_Randy heard John moving & looked, Randy wondered if John as having nightmare or something. John sat up with a gasp, his heart pounding. "I c-can't sleep." He muttered to Randy.

"It's ok John...even if you just want to rest your eyes because of the headache. No pressure either way."  
John felt guilty at Randy's concern when all he wanted to do was fuck the younger man silly. He gulped, praying he would be able to control his feelings on the train. "Thanks." He leaned back to close his eyes again. Randy nodded looking out the window again. He tried not to feel the shivers that wanted to wash over him. Was he getting paranoid about John now? John is so nice though. Randy gave a faint sigh as he leaned his head back closing his eyes, my what a sight that must of been to anyone who may recognize either of them. Two big name wrestlers seen sleeping in restaurant parking lot.

John tried to relax and think of wrestling. Anything but wanting to jump his sexy boyfriend. Wrestling didn't help either as all John could think about was Randy in his revealing trunks, his tanned body glistening with oil and sweat. He opened his eyes, his jeans feeling extra confining. "Ran, I'm not feeling well. I need to run into the bathroom." John mumbled, his eyes lowered.

" OK" Randy sighed half asleep himself. "Hope it not...the food." He huffed a breath knowing they both had stuff left from the meal.  
"I'll be back." John all but ran from the car, slamming the door behind him as he headed back inside. Randy jumped his eyes flying open at the bang. He really hoped John would be ok. The last thing he wished was John to be sick on the long trip, he wished he could go check on him, but all he could do is sit there & wait. John walked into the small restaurant bathroom, thankful it was only a single toilet with a locking door. He closed the door and locked it, grabbing a fistful of toilet paper as he ripped his jeans and underwear down, fisting his aching cock with a quiet moan.

He felt like such a dirty pervert jacking off this way but knew he had to have some release and could not take it at Randy's expense. Within a few minutes, he gave a hoarse cry as he came hard, filling the toilet paper with his release. John cleaned himself off and redressed, washing his heated face with some cold water. He then headed back out to the car, getting back in the front seat once again. "I feel some better now. Sorry to rush off, Man."

"Good." Randy tried to smile. "Hope you not catching some sort of bug."  
"I feel better now. I think I'll be fine." John smiled back, feeling more like himself and in control.  
"Good...um can we head for the station? I would really like to stretch my legs a little."  
"Sure, Man." John fastened his seat belt before turning the key to start the car and pull out. "You're probably tired of sitting so long."

"Yeah sorry to be a bother..." Randy sighed. "Wish I could have just gotten out & stretched...but such a hassle."  
"It's okay, Man." John smiled as he drove, feeling at ease with all the tension finally gone. He turned on his favorite hip hop station, moving his head to the beat as his fingers drummed the steering wheel.

Randy just focused back out the window as the scenery went by. John hummed as he drove, trying to enjoy the beautiful day. "What kind of music you into, Man?" He asked, trying to learn more about Randy.  
Randy was quiet a moment, did he not hear John once again lost in his own world, or was he just unsure how to answer at first. "Um...rock mainly." He finally answered.

"Figured." John nodded as he drove. "I'm mainly into hip hop. Even made my own rap CD with my cousin Marc a few years back."  
"It's fine...I don't mind." Randy spoke low.  
John looked at Randy, his heart aching as he turned the music down. "I didn't mean you had to listen to what I like, Ran. I'm afraid you're taking me wrong. I was only sharing a little about myself with you. Not criticizing your taste."

"I didn't taking what you said any set way John...All I said was it was fine."  
"Just the tone of your voice." John sighed. "Like I'm getting on you or something."  
Randy shook his head. "Didn't mean to."


	32. Chapter 32

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Randy. I'm trying to do better."  
Randy turned his head looking at John. "Better about what?" He asked confused.  
"About snapping at you. You've been through a lot, Baby. You are trying to cope. I need to understand that." John said as he pulled into the train station, looking for a place to park near the entrance.

Randy nodded. "Thanks...guess I want's thinking much about it."  
John nodded as he pulled in to park. He checked his phone. "We're plenty early. Want me to help you out to stretch your legs?"  
"Yeah sounds good...I guess scout a bench or something I can use to aim for?"

John patted Randy before undoing his belt to get out. "Be right back." He closed the door and began walking to find somewhere for Randy to sit.  
Randy unbuckled himself & moved to gather the food, he figured John would be grabbing the suitcases later. John walked until he found a small bench near the station entrance. He inquired about a wheelchair for Randy, explaining the situation. Awhile later he came back to the car, pushing a wheelchair and all smiles. Randy opened the door & worked to pull himself up to stand trying not to feel completely helpless. "Hey man. What strings you pull for that?"

"Just explained my friend was just released from the hospital." John was grinning like a Cheshire. "Also I may have signed an autograph or two."  
"Why should I not be surprised?" Randy cringed as he bent for the bag of food as he waited for John to bring the chair over. "Wonder if they can contact the station on the end for us?"  
"I'll find out." John assured him as he pulled the chair over. "I'll see to it that you're taken care of. Just leave it to me."

"OK Johnny...OK." Randy answered as he lowered into the chair with the bag.  
John took their bags out of the rental along with Mr. Slimy before locking up the vehicle. He slung the bags over his shoulders before going to push the chair forward.  
"Don't want to make extra trips...or just showing off?" Randy asked partly joking.

"Maybe a little of both." John flirted as he moved toward the bench. He huffed a little. "Uh...you impressed yet?"  
Randy gave a deep throaty laugh at John's antics. "Cute...very cute..."  
John grinned as they moved slowly. When they finally reached the bench he slowed the wheelchair to a stop. "Finally." He panted out.  
"Well if you didn't try to be superman...you wouldn't be so out of breath." Randy looked at the bench. "Hmm not sure which is more comfortable."

John chose to ignore Randy's Superman comment as he eyed the bench. "Me either. Up to you, Man."  
"Do they need the chair back before we board?"  
"Yeah, sadly." John said, shifting a little from the weight of the bags. "But I'll talk to them and get you one lined up on the other end."  
"OK...why don't you set those down?" Randy wondered as he pushed himself up from the chair. "I guess make sure you place a request for the use to get me to the train when it is time?" Randy tried not the sigh as he grabbed the food moving the few steps to the bench.

John sat the bags down with a relieved sigh. "Yeah. I can do that. Want me to go take care of it now?"  
Randy nodded. "Yeah bud, that way if anyone else needs it they can get a hold of it."  
John sighed as he took the wheelchair. "Why don't I turn this in and I can carry you on the train?"  
Randy raised a brow looking at John. "No...just no. Besides you are carrying the bags."  
"I could carry you too." John gave Randy his famous goofy grin. "You called me Superman earlier."

"But I am NOT Lois Lane." Randy tried to peer at John with an icy gaze.  
John wanted to shrink back on instinct like he always did when Randy looked at him that way. His heart pounded faster as he swallowed hard, the submissive in him feeding off the feeling. "O-Okay. I'll go turn this in."  
Randy lowered his head pinching the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. "No problem John." John hurried off with the chair, once again fighting the heated feelings Randy's demeanor had brought on, only this time more submissive ones.

Randy grumbled to himself. The hospital was all too quick to want to stuff pills down his throat or give him a shot. Yet the moment they discharge him there was no word of prescriptions or even the idea of getting something from a pharmacy. He wasn't sure what part of him needed treating worse. His body ached all over from the weakness, his head pounded from swirling memories he was still trying to make sense of & his side hurt where the gunshot wound is. He kept the bridge of his nose pinched & eyes closed as he was slightly hunched over.

John returned a short time later, concern on his face when he saw Randy's posture. "Ran, what's wrong?" He asked, keeping his tone soft.  
"Just...don't feel so good." Randy told him with a groan as he tried to push himself up to sit upright. "I'll be...fine."  
"What's hurting?" John asked, studying him. "The wound?"  
"Sort of all over." Randy tried to look at John, his eyes squinting slightly from the bright lights in the station. "Bu-but yeah...I can still feel that."

John knew Randy would be in pain for a while but it hurt to see him that way. "I can look around the station for you. Would a pain pill help? I could buy extra for the trip."  
"Sure man...wh-whatever. Just re-remember no aspirin." John nodded before heading off in the direction of the stands he had seen earlier. As John walked away Randy closed his eyes again. His ears picking up the busy sounds around. Of course at times his mind would pay tricks, like hearing a voice that reminded him of Hunter, or whispers or laughing & he would automatically think it was about him. His eyes would open to look around, but that would only make the headache worse causing him to lower his head again.

John looked around until he found some travel sizes of pain relief pills, buying several small packs. He also bought a cold bottle of water before returning to Randy. "I'm back, Ran." He spoke softly as he neared the young man. "I found some Tylenol."  
Randy nodded as he slowly lifted his head. "Good...I'm sure I am being a real thorn to you buddy." His brow was furrowed as his eyes were still squinting.  
"It's really no problem, Man." John opened one package to remove two pills, handing them to Randy along with the bottle of water. "You need anything else before we leave let me know."

Randy took the offered items. "You being way too kind John." He swallowed both pills trying to relax. "Take a load off, you said we had a few hours still." He stretched his long legs out.  
"Sounds good." John plopped down beside Randy on the bench.  
"Food?" Randy motioned to the bag. "Don't know if we can board with it or not...or if it will be good that long."  
"I guess we'll have to toss it away." John replied, looking down. "They'll have food on the train and I don't want to risk us getting sick on tainted food." Randy just nodded as he tied the bag off. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself feeling a faint touch of the panic building in him again. John noticed Randy's body tense, his stormy eyes registering panic. He reached over to touch him lightly on the shoulder. "What's wrong, Ran? You okay?" Randy just nodded his head closing his eyes. He hoped John couldn't feel his body shaking. He didn't know if he really was of not, but to him it felt like he was shaking like a leaf. How can one fully explain the feeling of something gripping into your chest wanting to squeeze your heart & lungs to rip the very breath & beat from you?

John felt Randy's body trembling under his touch. He felt powerless to help the younger man and frankly was scared. "Randy...talk to me. What's wrong?"  
Randy just shook his head trying to take deep breaths. "Ju-just...a few...mo-moments...pl-please."  
"Okay. Sure, Man." John backed off a little, giving Randy his needed space. "Take all the time you need, Buddy."  
Randy was not sure how long time seemed to hold still till he could finally take full breaths again. "Pl-please just...get rid of the bag." He almost blurted the last part out. Suddenly the almost welcome smell of the food...now hinted to be possibly tainted made his stomach want to twist in knots.

John took the bag quickly from Randy, striding to the nearest trash can to throw it away before hurrying back to the shaking man's side. "It's all gone, Randy." He soothed.  
Randy slowly nodded. "I-I-I don't know wh-what came over me." Randy kept his head down.  
"Don't mention it, Man." John gave Randy a caring pat again on the shoulder. "It's fine."  
"No...it's not fine John...I don't know if it will ever be fine."

John let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. "Give it time, Ran. You've been abused for years...you'll get there."  
"Maybe...did they give us any referrals, that guy never came back." Randy thought a moment before mumbled something under his breath.  
"Oh...damn...I forgot." John pulled a paper from his back pocket. "They gave me the address and phone number of two great places in Tampa...both have very high ratings."

"Good...um...ch-check into them for me? See wh-what some pe-people may say about the places?"  
"Sure, Buddy. I was planning on it. I would never just leave you somewhere I didn't trust." John tried to assure Randy to set his mind at ease. "I care about you."  
"Thanks." Randy cringed as he slowly moved his legs to try to stretch them without standing. "Did you ch-check us in yet for our tickets?"

"Yep when I turned the wheelchair in." John showed Randy the printed tickets from his other pocket. "We leave in around an hour."  
"OK." Randy was just trying to think of things to distract his mind but nothing was really helping. "What we going to do to pass time in a train? You said it will take a few days with stops."  
"I'm sure we'll find some way to pass the time." John said casually while mentally he was smacking himself for picturing Randy moaning in ecstasy as John kissed the hell out of him.

"I don't even know if my phone is active...um...you think you can grab a puzzle book or something?" Randy didn't know why he felt embarrassed making such a simple request.  
"Sure, I can go to the gift shop. Plus I have loads of games and apps on my phone you are welcome to play." John chuckled. "I have even John Cena's Fast Lane. Although it kind of sucks."  
"Thanks John...I think Rock had a fighting one...also kind of goofy."

"It is." John stretched a bit as he got ready to leave. "Need anything else for the trip?" _'Condoms? Lube? Fuzzy handcuffs?'_ Flashed across John's mind before he could push it away.  
"Um...so-something to write with?" Randy gave a questioning look. He felt like such an idiot & odd asking such simple things.  
"Of course, Man. I'll be right back." John took off for the gift shop like a man on a mission. Randy lowered his head again wringing his hands. Everything around him still seems so strange & over whelming to the younger man. He wanted to still curse himself every time his mind tried to wander back to the isolated world he had escaped from.

John walked back toward Randy after buying the things his friend requested. He paused and slowed his walking, seeing Randy looking down like a man haunted. John was always so upbeat, so full of energy and life. It was hard for him to know how to deal with a man he loved faced with such demons. Finally reaching his side, John sat beside him. "I'm back, Ran. Found you two puzzle books and an ink pen."  
Randy jumped at first, not hearing John fully as he was with in his own mind. "Um, thanks John." he stopped wringing his hands just resting them on his lap.

John reached over discreetly to rest a large hand on top of Randy's own, still feeling a slight tremble. "Shhh...It's okay, Ran." He muttered softly.  
Randy nodded. "Sorry...I just didn't hear you at first..." Randy almost blushed as his admittance.  
John returned the nod. "It's fine, Man. I also bought you something else to cheer you up." There was no hiding the goofy grin breaking across John's face.  
Randy turned his head slightly to look at John raising a brow. "Should I be worried...I already have...Him to worry about." he pulled a hand free to motion to the large stuffed bright green snake.

John pulled a John Cena Brawling Buddy from a bag, dressed in green wrist bands and his trademark jean shorts. He punched it in the gut, smiling as the toy cried out "You want some, come get some!" "I brought you someone to cuddle with when I'm not around."  
Randy cocked his brow even more. "Great know I have to listen to two of you." Randy spoke in a total deadpan voice.  
John just grinned, punching the toy again. "Looks like someone needs an Attitude Adjustment." It cried out. John gave Randy a smug look.

Randy just shook his head looking back down. "Can't get enough of hearing yourself talk hmm Cena?"  
John's face fell some as he put the toy back in the bag. All he had wanted was to make Randy smile, to forget his sadness for a few brief moments but it seemed nothing worked. He lowered his own head a little as he rubbed the nape of his neck, trying to regroup. Randy sighed at his own weak attempt of a joke. "I won't even see anyone for my birthday." He whispered to himself. "Locked in another room by my guess." He mumbled even more.

John's head snapped up at Randy's words, his heart breaking. "You will NOT spend your birthday alone." John said sternly, full of conviction. "No matter what. I'll take the day off. I swear it to you."  
"I do-don't see how...my birthday is still over a week away...I-I." Randy shook his head. "It's not practical my holding off that long & you can't stay off the road that long."  
"Like hell I can't." John almost growled. "I haven't had a long vacation in years. You tell me what I need to do and I'll make it happen."

Randy shook his head having no clue, he knew to stay out of treatment longer then needed may jeopardize his physical & mental health, was it worth it just to celebrate his birthday? Randy lifted his head hearing the PA system. "John isn't that us?"  
John turned his head to listen. "Shit...yeah. I'll go grab you a chair so we can board."  
"OK." Randy was glad for the distraction. No matter how much he would want to celebrate his birthday out somewhere, he knew it was not a wise endeavor. Now he just needed to get John to see that.


	33. Chapter 33

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John came back shortly with another chair. "Need help to get up in it, Ran?"  
"Let me see first..." Randy turned to grab the back of the bench to try to push himself up. He faltered falling back on his butt. He fought not to curse & motioned John to stop before he could come over. If he can get out of a car he should be able to stand from a bench...right? He tried a second time getting up but was gripping the back of the bench with both hands bent over. "Well it a start. How close are you?"

"Not far." John pushed the chair forward quickly so Randy would not notice. "You can do it, Man."  
Randy reached behind him to feel for the chair before slipping into it. "OK before they try to leave without us...damn I guess hand me my two buddies." He rolled his eyes. "You still have the bags." John smiled in triumph, handing Randy the bag that contained the Brawling Buddy before draping the green snake over the younger man's shoulders. He hefted the bags and began to push the wheelchair forward.

Randy pursed his lips thinking he must look like a fool as they headed for their platform. John and Randy managed to board without incident although John was continually going slow for Randy's benefit. The staff was very kind to help accommodate them any way they could after learning of Randy's condition. John looked around their small but cozy sleeping quarters once they were inside, praying he would not grow claustrophobic after three days. Randy kindly thanks the staff for their help as he settled into the one seat. He hated it to a point, but he felt more relaxed in the small space with limited interactions.

John sat the bags down before closing the door and sitting to get comfortable. "How you doing, Buddy?"  
"Better." Randy admitted even if he felt slightly ashamed doing so. He just lightly shook his head with a sigh.  
"Good. Just hope I don't drive you too crazy the next three days." John half joked. "I can seem like a caged eager puppy at times."  
"You're more than welcome to stretch your legs & stuff John. Just hope you don't come across any crazed fan girls."

John couldn't help chuckle at Randy's last comment. "Hazards of the job, Man. You should see your fan club."  
"I definitely don't think I can handle that right now." He sighed looking around the space. Who could say for sure if the isolation of the train would be good or bad for the young man's own mind in the long run. He was sounding claimer even if his body still seemed a little on edge.  
"It's cool. We can just chill and relax." John kicked off his shoes and leaned back in his seat.

"I just don't know how long you can stay relaxed like that in here is all." Randy admitted before resting his eyes.  
"I'll be fine for now. I can always stretch my legs later." John assured him. He glanced over at Randy. "You mind if I rest my head in your lap?" He asked almost timidly.  
"Um...I guess you can try..." Randy moved his arm to rest it across the back of the seat. He figured he would think of some excuse if a staff member comes to check on them.

John curled on his side as he laid down, his head resting in Randy's lap. He gave a small contented sigh as his body relaxed. Randy slowly brought his arm down to lightly rest it over John's own.  
John closed his eyes, feeling safe and relaxed for the first time in days. "This is nice." He murmured.  
"Yeah...I guess." Randy commented not fully sure what to think of the position.  
John opened his eyes, shifting a little at Randy's tone. "You want me to move and give you some space?"

"I told you that you could...you're fine John." Randy just gave a faint sigh running his free hand over his head.  
"Okay...Could you maybe...stroke my hair?" John asked as he yawned. "Well, what little hair I have."  
"Um...sure..." Randy felt a little odd but moved the hand on John's arm so he could lightly pet/stroke his head.  
"Thanks, Baby. Feels nice." John smiled broadly, showing off his dimples as his eyes drifted shut. "You're so good to me."  
"You're welcome John."

John's breathing grew regular as he drifted off to sleep, lulled by Randy's touch and the train. Randy's head leaned back trying to rest himself as his hand just continued petting John's head. John rested awhile, shocked to feel Randy still petting him when he woke up. "You never rested?" He asked, his voice husky from sleep. Randy faintly murmured to himself his head moving into his other palm his one hand still moving in a repetitive motion not knowing John woke up. John heard Randy's faint sounds of sleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

It was maybe another 30 minutes before Randy started to stir, he had stopped petting John finally, but stopped moving all together feeling something on him. Opening his eyes he saw John still lying there. He gave the faintest of smirks. "Guess the stress got to him." He whispered to himself.  
John had zoned in and out of sleep and woke as he heard Randy's voice. "Hey." He mumbled, yawning. "Rest well, Ran?"  
"Not bad...not even sure how long we were out for. So do I make a comfy pillow?"

"The best." John teased as he gave another yawn. "I don't want to get up."  
"It's fine John, you don't need to yet."  
"Okay." John grinned as he shut his eyes again. "I love these quiet times...just you and me."  
"You make us sound like an old married couple." Randy commented his chest slightly rumbling by his voice.

John laughed. "I guess I did. I meant away from all the fans...I don't have to put on a show. I can just be John."  
"Oh." Randy gave a faint sigh before he moved his one arm to open the shade to watch the passing scenery. A fainted haunted look to his eyes as he watched, yet his mind wandered.  
John just laid quietly, enjoying the feeling of Randy's hard body and his familiar scent. He swallowed hard as he realized how close his face was to his boyfriend's...package.

Randy's brow furrowed as he tried to think before he released a sigh. "John?" He deep voice in a faintly questioning tone even if he didn't mean it to be. He had worry in his eyes.  
"Yeah?" John replied, trying to shake his mind out of the gutter.  
"Forget it...forgot you are trying to rest...it's nothing." Randy closed his eyes again trying to think.  
"No, tell me, Randy. I've had my rest earlier." John encouraged the man.

"The fans...damn...I am remembering more & more of wrestling itself...bu-but the fans...I-I can't...just a blank."  
"What would you like to know about them, Baby?" John replied, shifting a little. "Most of them are pretty great...can be crazy at times but still great."  
"I don't know." Randy sighed. "I can't really picture anything. Not the crowds at the arenas, interacting with them...no-nothing just like a void. How can I have wrestled for years...recall matches & moves...bu-but it feel like just going through the movements, but not the passion for it. No recalling the sounds of the fans...ju-just moving through a void."

"Damn, Man. Feeding off the fans...their energy. That's the best part." John said with sympathy in his voice. "Maybe it will come back to you in time. Just so you know...you have a huge fan base."  
"Yeah maybe." He moved his hand to rest it on John's arm. "I remember hearing it on the videos we watched...bu-but I can't recall them in my own experience...like anything or anyone outside of those ropes...ju-just didn't exist to me."  
John did not know what advice to offer his friend. He prayed the memories would return to Randy in time. "I'm sorry. That royally sucks, Man."

"Now you see why I said forget it..." Randy sighed. "I just screwed in the head."  
John sat up from his place to look at Randy. "No, you're not. You're sexy and I want to kiss you." He almost whispered, his voice pleading. "May I?"  
Randy opened his eyes. "I can be sexy & still screwed in the head...As for the kiss." He heaved a faint sigh. "Sure." He licked his lips feeling a bit nervous over the idea.

John heard the sigh and saw the way Randy's stormy eyes were darting. "We don't have to, Babe. I'm not trying to push you." It was so hard for John's mind to comprehend that this was the same Randy Orton that had stalked him in the locker room.  
Randy looked down. "So-sorry...I...I promised you though..." He looked back toward John. "Pl-please."  
John studied Randy intensely, blue eyes locked on steely blues. "Is it just because you promised?" He paused. "Or do you want me to kiss you? I'm not going to use you, Ran. No matter how much my body may ache to touch you."

"Pl-please...I-I...I need to be pushed."  
John nodded, his eyes softening as he leaned forward, his hand lightly brushing over Randy's cheek. "Come closer." He husked, his voice full of longing. "Come closer so I can taste your lips, Ran." Randy almost trembled at the gentle touch, the coxing of John voice as he moved to lean down closer to him. Just a breath away he stopped. He closed his eyes before closing the last little gap between their lips. John closed his eyes when their lips connected, his head spinning from the sweet energy he was feeling. It was not hard and rough but the older man tried to pour all his love and passion into the gentle caress.

Part of Randy wanted to get lost in the moment, another wanted to pull away scared. A small part maybe didn't pull away out of a different kind of fear. So he just stayed as he was, very timidly returning the kiss. A part of John cooled, feeling suddenly a little sad with he felt no fire in Randy's kiss. The younger man's body was tense, feeling very much like a scared animal wanting to bolt at any moment. It made John feel as if he was using the man he loved, taking advantage of his almost timid state of mind. John broke the kiss and tried to conceal his disappointment. "Thank you, Ran."

Randy nodded but kept his head & eyes down. "We-welcome." He answered in a harsh whisper. "I-I just wish to... please you." John's body actually began to shake as the realization hit him at Randy's words. Randy had not even wanted to kiss him. He had only done it to please John...maybe out of fear of losing him. Chances are Randy would agree to any sexual advances he made but only out of a sense of duty...a need to please...not because he loved him and genuinely wanted to. He was replacing Hunter in Randy's eyes.

"Don't." John turned away to try to hide the pain he was feeling, his voice a harsh tone. "I'm not him...You don't have to please me."  
Randy jumped at the harshness of John's voice. If he could have shrunk away he would have, but there was no place he could go in the shared space. "I...I wa-want to." Randy tried to tell him...but was it a sense of want or feeling of needing to.

"No you don't, Randy." John's voice sounded almost monotone for once. Lifeless. "You think you need to in order to keep me... but you didn't really want to kiss me did you? You wanted to pull away...I could feel it...Yet you didn't...To please me..." His voice became a harsh whisper as his face crumpled, unable to mask the pain he was feeling. "My God, Randy. I love you. I don't want you like this. I w-want you to want me as much as I do you...Not tolerate me wishing you could pull away."

"So-sorry Si..." Randy closed his eyes looking away. His voice cracking from tears that wanted to fall "To-told you I was fucked up in the head." John said nothing only sat with slumped shoulders as silent tears ran down his face. He wanted Randy so badly but not like this. Randy had kissed him almost like a robot and it was tearing him up inside. Not hearing John's almost normal denial to Randy's claim hurt slightly. Did John finally see the truth? That he was fucked up in the head & he doubted it would ever change. He wanted to fight the programming that was pounded into him...but could he though? He could not tell the difference between his true wants & what he felt he should want because of what he was programmed to want.


	34. Chapter 34

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John wiped his eyes as he tried to collect himself. "Randy, if I ever ask you for anything...anything...You have a right to tell me no. I love you and that's not going to change. Please, just be honest with me. I don't want to feel this way again...like an insensitive monster."  
"You're not John...yo-you're the sw-sweetest person I can th-think of..." Randy tried to tell John. His voice still broken from his own disappointment.

"But I'm afraid to ask you for anything...I'm afraid you won't tell me no even if you don't want to do whatever I ask." John took a deep breath. "Maybe I should let you come to me until you've had time to heal...that way I know it's something you truly want yourself. I won't ask anything else of you, Ran." A part of John wondered if Randy had even wanted to stroke his hair or have him on his lap earlier.

Randy just fell silent, he didn't know how to respond to John's claims. Part of him knew John was right, John was the only person he had right now & he just clung to him, pulling him into a position John never asked to be in. What if he never...as John put it heals? Without requests being made to him he felt he would be lost. He only seemed to know being asked or told to do something & he did it. Could he ever know anything else?

John moved to put his arm around Randy's shoulder. "Forgive me for pushing you for a kiss? It was selfish and thoughtless of me."  
"It's ok...you didn't push...ju-just asked me...I told you...yes." Randy shivered a little as he tried to lean against John, not fully sure why, but it seemed right.  
John circled Randy in his arms, holding the smaller man close. "I want to give you what you need." He whispered in Randy's ear. "But I want you to enjoy and be willing too, Babe. I care about you."

Randy nodded. "You...you want to take such care of me...I just want to give you what you want in return."  
John sucked in a breath, his cock twitching at Randy's words. Although he was sure the other man did not mean to, his voice just sounded so seductive...so willing to do anything he pleased. _'Such a willing slut.'_ The voice in his head again taunted him. _'I'm sure he would do anything to show his appreciation.'_ "Yes, Ran. I'm not going to lie. You turn me on so much. I w-want things." John choked out. "But not at your expense, Baby."

"It's not." Randy told John as he pulled himself closer to John's side wrapping an arm around John's body.  
_'See?'_ The voice could almost be heard laughing._ 'I told you how willing he is.'_ John began to shake as he closed his eyes, fighting for control. "Baby." He almost moaned out as he felt his need growing.  
"Yes Johnny? What's wrong?" Randy moved his head to look up at his face.

John shuddered again as he looked into Randy's questioning eyes. "Nothing, Ran. N-Nothing." His body felt on fire but his conscience would not allow him to ask the man he loved for any sexual release while he was so broken.  
"If...if you're sure." Randy gave a faint gulp. "If...if I can do anything for you le-let me know." He closed his eyes leaning his head against John again. By now John's cock was rubbing against the confines of his shorts, begging to be released. He bit back a moan, feeling he was being ripped in two by the invisible angel and demon on his shoulders.

"Can I watch you while I j-jack off?" John asked finally, knowing he would go crazy without some release but refusing to use Randy as Hunter's voice encouraged.  
Randy sat up looking confused. "Wa-watch me? What do you mean watch me?"  
"I j-just need some release. Thought about the bathroom but so small." John panted, his blue eyes darker from arousal. "Maybe just let me jack off here...look at you...you don't have to say or do anything."

Randy almost blushed, he was not trying to heat John. If he did though surly he can be of help. "What if I...I say I wa-want to?"  
John groaned, his hips bucking slightly at Randy's words. "What do you want to do?" John asked, his voice breaking.  
Randy shifted in the seat a little to face John more. He faintly bit his bottom lip before his tongue darted between them slightly. He tried not to lower his eyes as he looked at him, even though they wanted to so bad. "Let...let me ma-make you feel good John...an-and th-" he gulped a little." This time...you know it's be-because I want to...not because I am being told to." Sweat broke on John's forehead from Randy's offer. The younger man at least seemed to be genuine in his words. John looked at Randy as he touched his hard cock.

"What do you want to do, Baby. Touch me?"  
"Why don't you make sure the latch is locked." Randy suggested to John, he was feeling his heart want to race from panic as he swallowed. "Then te-tell me if you wou-would pre-prefer my touch...or...or my mouth..." Randy's chest was faintly heaving trying to calm himself. John nodded, getting up to check the latch. His shorts were tenting from his obvious arousal. Once sure the door was secure, he turned to face Randy, his chest heaving.

"I don't care, Ran. You do what comes easiest for you. I'll just enjoy feeling you however I can."  
Randy couldn't help looking down slightly. "Lo-lower your sh-shorts & underwear... then sit back down."  
John wasted no time in complying, letting his shorts and boxers to his ankles before sitting back down. His cock was standing at full attention and even glistening with a little pre-cum. "I don't think I'll last too long, Ran." He warned in a low whisper. "So fucking heated."

Randy nodded as he moved his hand to rest on John's leg. "It's ok..." He ran his hands lightly along John's legs before he slowly slid from the seat to his knees in front of John. He took his other hand to wrap it around John's cock before he swiped his tongue over the glistening head. He then lowered his lips to it gliding it passed his lips.

"Fuck...ohhhh...fuck yeah." John almost whispered as he felt Randy's mouth on him. He fought everything in him not to drill into the warm, willing mouth, his hand resting on top of the younger man's cropped head. Randy hummed almost approvingly when John touched his head. He moved to try to actually shift his eyes up towards him. Something he would of never dared to do with Hunter. His eyes held a faint spark to them, a look rarely seen since they seen each other few days prior. Randy's actions turned John on even more. "Feels so good." He moaned his encouragement._ 'See how much talent the slut has?'_ The dark voice mocked John. _'He wants you to use his mouth, fuck his throat raw. Do it.'_ John tried to ignore the thought as his hand caressed Randy's head, his blue eyes closed in bliss.

Randy gave a faint man tasting John. He braced a hand on each leg as he worked taking John even deeper into his wet mouth sucking as he took more of the older man's hot cock. He lowered his eyes slightly, not from submission but focus. John could not resist bucking his hips a little to drive his cock a little deeper as he felt the pressure building. "Fuck...Fuck, Ran." He groaned out. Randy moaned more feeling the faintly growing reaction of John. He moved one hand to lightly massage John's balls. "Rannnndy." John gave a quiet moan as his orgasm hit, filling his boyfriend's mouth. "Thank you. Feels so good." He cried out in a soft tone as the pleasure swept over him.

Randy worked to take John deep to take every drop John had to offer him. He continued to suck lightly as he pulled back up. He used one hand to steady John's cock as he bathed it with his tongue slowly gazing up at John as he worked. "Thank you." John repeated again, his voice filled with love and gratitude. "You take such good care of me, Baby. Thank you."  
Randy nodded. "An-anytime...um..." Randy sighed. "He-help me up please?"  
"Of course." John stood to give Randy a hand up. "I feel better now. Don't know why but you had me so heated."

"Good." Randy sat back down in the seat. "You may want to go wash a little better." He gave a subtle lick of his lips. "On-once you feel up to it. Maybe a small bite & drink?"  
"Sure." John stood to head for the small bathroom area. He paused a moment, shorts still to his ankles as if unsure of how to go on. "You know, Ran. You ever want anything at all from me...you only need to ask, Baby."

"I know...bu-but there isn't." Randy just blinked a few times before he turned towards the window almost blushing when he realized they never pulled the curtains. Oh well not like anyone could see anything from the outside with how fast they were traveling. John nodded, remembering how Randy's libido used to be. He headed to wipe off as Randy had suggested, giving his boyfriend a perfect view of his retreating ass. Randy just closed his eyes he couldn't help looking a little down no matter how he tried not to. He enjoyed what he did, maybe even more then he thought he would have...but there was no reaction. Even if he wanted to what could John do? He was just a broken body. At least he could bring John joy. Pleasure in serving, isn't that the term?

John cleaned up in the small cubicle before pulling up his shorts and fastening them. He felt so selfish taking his pleasure alone but Randy had assured him it was okay. Walking back out to see Randy sitting quietly, he gave the man a smile. Randy was lost in his thoughts, his eyes closed that at first he didn't notice John had walked back in. A faint sigh passing his lips. It was just something he would need to deal with. John's smile faded as he heard the sigh. "Whats wrong, Ran? And don't BS me and tell me nothing either."

Randy jumped hearing John, a faintly sheepish look to his face getting caught with his mind elsewhere again. "It-it's nothing that can be helped John...th-that's all." He wiped at his eyes fearing tears trailing his cheeks if he was to open them. He then opened them to look at John. He tried to give a faint smile. "I enjoyed it though."

"You're upset that you couldn't feel anything aren't you?" John went to sit beside Randy. "It's only natural you would be, Babe."  
Randy nodded. "I do...yet I don't feel...if..." Randy gave a faint growl of frustration lowering his head to his hands his finger lightly scratching at his scalp.  
John thought he would have to do some research later to try to help Randy. "Is the trouble you can't get hard, Baby? I'm not trying to embarrass you...just understand."

"Th-that & physical stimulation ju-just...my body doesn't...well...react." He sighed then blushed. "Bu-but I did enjoy just now...I didn't know if I would...bu-but I did...I felt like I...like I should have been turned on...aroused..." His face fell. "But nothing..."  
John tried not to let the pain show that Randy's words caused. "Maybe it will get better in time, Ran. Your body has been through so much."  
"Who knows...re-rest of me is sl-slowly recovering...right?"

"Yeah." John patted Randy on the shoulder. "How are you feeling? How is the pain?"  
"Oh trust me I still feel it there...but I try not to focus on it." Randy told him lightly placing his hand on the side near it. "Damn I forget...did they even mention how often to change the bandage?...um...actually we have nothing to change it with anyways. Told you that hospital was a bunch of hick quacks." He sighed. "That is why I want you to double-check those centers."

John sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe crash at my place a few days until we look into it?"  
"Where else you think I was going to stay?" Randy almost sounded like he was snapping, John was talking of him staying out till his birthday...guess he forgot. Randy was sort of glad if he did. & then gave a scoffing laugh at the end. "What you think I was going to hole up in a hotel or something?" He tried to chuckle.

"No...I want you to stay at my place, Man. I meant before we take off to look at any of these centers we should take a few days to research. That's all." John tried to explain.  
Randy nodded. "Not too long though...ju-just a few days, just to clear the background and make sure they have room."  
"Well, until at least after your birthday." John reminded him. "Don't forget your big day."

"No John...I appreciate it...I really do..." Randy took a deep breath with a sigh. "But that is what? Like over a week away still?"  
"I don't care." John's jaw was set in stubborn determination. "You are not spending your birthday alone. I'm making it special this year."  
"John listen!" Randy closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "The sooner I get in treatment...the sooner I can hopefully recover." He took another deep breath. "The longer I delay...who knows if I may be causing myself any additional damage...ph-physically & mentally."

John's blue eyes looked sad as his whole face took on the demeanor of a whipped puppy. "I just wanted to give you a good birthday. I d-don't want you to spend it alone after everything." His broad shoulders seemed to slump a little.  
"It's just a date on a calendar John. You want me to celebrate it, fine we can do something before I go."  
John gave Randy a smile at the thought and seemed satisfied. "That's a great idea. I'll make your day so special."

Randy wasn't sure why he cared it made John happy...it was to celebrate his birthday, yet he was bartering just to make John happy. "OK...so two days almost three to get to your home...A day to research the two places...then you can plan 'my day'. But then I should really go if they have room. Right?"  
"Yeah." John agreed, sighing. "I'll worry about you, Ran, but sadly I have to work."  
"Thanks...yeah you need to stop at the performance center too." His stomach faintly rumbled. "Opps...um...while you may have tasted good...I guess it wasn't very filling."

John could not help but throw back his head to laugh a little. "Okay, Ran. Any clue what you'd like? I can bring it back here."  
"Not really...I know some trains are equipped more than others...I guess you need to see if this leg has a full dining car or just small things. Surprise me."  
"Okay." John agreed before heading to grab them some food. "Be right back." Randy moved a little to try to get more comfortable. After John left the room he sighed rubbing his legs trying to get rid of the cross of the numb tingling with the pins & needles he was feeling.


	35. Chapter 35

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John came back into the room awhile later with filled arms. "Not a great selection but I brought us some food, Ran. I didn't know if you liked soda so I brought you a water."  
"What you do rob a snack machine?" Randy joked. "And waters fine." He hoped at some point in this trip the train would have an equipped dining car.  
"Sadly no dining car." John said as he laid down his choices "So I guess we'll have to live off junk for a while." John made a face. He had bought pretzels, Sun Chips, a few granola bars, crackers, fruit snacks and trail mix beside the waters.

"It' ok Johnny...maybe one of our lay overs you can get something at the station or the train will switch cars & pick up a diner?" He looked over the choices. "I guess trail mix for now."  
John opened one of the trail mixes, handing it to Randy along with a water. He winced as he noticed the pain in his hands more now that his worry over Randy was lessening. He opened a granola bar for himself.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as he took the offered items.  
"Nothing." John tried to pass it off as he took a bite of his snack. "Just my hands are a little sore still. Doc said they would be for a few days."  
"Well John...I'm not totally helpless...if I can help with anything let me know...ok?" Randy tried to portray a sympathetic look.

"Sure...thanks." John opened his water and leaned back to relax. Randy didn't know why, but he was feeling drowsy even as he ate, his mind kept trying to drift on him & he had to shake his head to stay focused. John looked over and noticed how tired Randy appeared. "You know, Man. We have a long trip ahead. You can rest whenever you want."  
"Um...yeah..." He didn't sound too sure though. "I'll...tr-try to" he eyes started to droop again. "Try to wait...till we ca-can pull the be-beds out." He shook his head trying to down more of the water almost hoping the cold would wake him.  
John glanced at his phone. "Ran, it's after 10. We can call it an early night and go to bed whenever you want."

"Wow...um...yeah...do you even know how these things work?"  
"Not a clue." John laughed as he stood to eye them over. "Guess we'll figure them out. I'm a little tired myself."  
"Um...I guess see if there some sort of instruction sheet...or look for a crew member?"  
John looked around the room. He saw a paper resting beside one of the chairs. "Oh...here it is." After reading carefully a few minutes John managed to get the beds pulled down and situated.

Randy stood near the door almost propped against it as John looked like he was putting together a giant puzzle with the furniture. Including jokingly jumping to pull down the top bed that Randy had no clue was even hidden there. "I think it is obvious that I get bottom bunk."  
John was tempted to suggest they share it until he noticed how small the bed would be for two guys their size. "Yeah, it will feel like a sleepover at your best friend's house." He joked.

Randy gave a weak chuckle. "I don't want to think of how long ago a friend of mine had bunks." Randy thought it was still better than his last memory of bunks. Randy went to stand enough to remove his shirt, he couldn't help but cringe when his body moved. "Fuck...think I can get a couple more of the pain meds you grabbed? " He sighed looking over the bandage and the bruises that marked his stomach. His eyes drifted to the wrappings around his wrists that had been covered by the long sleeves prior. Sadness & depression began to drift into & cling to the younger man like a heavy blanket.

Concern flashed in John's eyes as he went for the pills. "Sure, Man." He opened the bottle before handing Randy a few of them. "Anything else I can do for you?"  
Randy downed them with some of the water he still had. "Na..." He carefully moved the few feet to the beds getting into the bottom on the best he could. He hissed as he body tried to protest the shifting he had to do.  
"Okay if you're sure." John climbed into the top bunk, trying to get comfortable. "If you need anything tonight just let me know, Ran."

"Yeah Johnny." Randy's tone was low. "Ni-night man."  
John wanted to climb down and join Randy to hold him as he slept but knew while being a good sentiment it was impractical. Randy needed his sleep not to be squashed in a bed by his big ass. "Night, Ran. I love you."  
"Th-thanks." Randy tried to close his eyes, while his body felt drained his mind kept swirling with a sea of doubts. John sighed softly when Randy said thanks. It was always awkward to say I love you to someone who did not return it but he knew the younger man needed more time. He closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep.

Sleep finally claimed the younger man, his face twisted from the torment he was feeling.

* * *

_He saw the shooting again, but the ending was different this time. After he was shot Hunter pushed him off glaring at John. Two loud shots ringing in his ears before he watched John fall to his knees stunned. Despite his own wound he crawled to John to grab him before he slumped to the ground. 'Johnny...no...'_

_'Sorry...ba-baby...' The John in his mind told him as he gasped for breath. 'I...lo-love...you.' He gasped out before coughing, blood coming from his mouth.  
__'Come on.' Hunter stormed over grabbing Randy to yank him away from John, whose eyes were already turning glassy & vacant looking.  
__'NO...Pl-please you ca-can't leave him...'_

_'Come...I need to get you treated for your foolishness.'  
__'Pl-please save him too,'  
__'Too late for him...nothing but trouble, I warned you! Now come or you will be just like him.'  
__'Fine le-let me die then.' Hunter started to drag him & his weakened state he was in no shape to resist. 'No...Johnny...JOHNNY!'_

* * *

Randy head slightly thrashed in his sleep as he was quietly, yet painfully & sorrowfully was calling out John's name. John woke, thinking he heard Randy calling for him. "Yeah, Babe?" He mumbled, wiping his eyes heavy from sleep. "You need something?"  
Still trapped within the deep grips of the nightmare Randy kept pleading, "Ju-just le-leave me...So-sorry Jo-Johnny." Tears wet his face as his mind saw him still fighting his Master, and he was being told how he would be dealt with once this last bout of foolishness is healed.

John could barely hear Randy's pained words from his bed but the tone of his voice made John shiver. He climbed from his bunk to see Randy thrashing, caught in a bad dream. He touched him on the shoulder, not wanting to startle his boyfriend. "Randy...wake up, Man."  
John touching him seemed to want to make Randy fight harder. "Wh-why no-not leave me to..." He voice almost gasping as he pictured himself tossed to the ground by Hunter as he ordered Stephanie to grab the medical kit Shawn left for them.

John was growing more worried now by how much the dream seemed to be tormenting Randy. He gave Randy a light shake. "Randy! Wake up!" His voice a little more urgent.  
Randy heart wanted to pound his chest as he was plunged into darkness. He groaned trying to open his eyes. "Jo-Johnny?" He panted. "No...ca-can't be..." He brought his other hand up trying to reach for the one on his shoulder.  
John took Randy's hand, gazing at him with concern filling his blue eyes. "You okay, Man? I was asleep and thought I heard you calling me. You were having a bad dream?"

"Yeah." Randy choked out coughing from the tears as he fully opened his eyes to look over at John. Before he even registered what he was doing he lifted himself up enough to grab a hold of John around the back of his neck to pull himself to John kissing him hard & deeply. Well as deep as his weakened body would allow. John gave a small gasp of surprise at the unexpected action but closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He could feel Randy's passion as well as the tears that wet his face from the nightmare. He returned the kiss but let Randy lead this time, a feeling he liked a lot.

Randy slowly, almost reluctantly released the kiss, almost as if he thought John would vanish if he did. He was gasping slightly to catch his own breath as he still gazed at John. "I-I-I thought I...I lost you." His breath was slightly strained.  
John's eyes took on a shine as he looked at Randy. "No, Babe I'm here. You won't lose me. You were dreaming."  
Randy looked in almost disbelief as he reached over with one hand lightly touching John's shirt. "Se-seemed so...re-real." He gulped as he was still panting, feeling his heart pounding.

"You want to talk about it?" John looked at Randy. "What was your dream about, Ran?"  
"Th-the sh-shoo-shooting." Randy was practically shaking. "bu-but Hun-Hunt got aw-away be-fore I sh-shot him...he...he ki-killed you...dr-dragged me...a-away." Randy free hand was clenched over his chest closing his eyes.  
John began to worry at Randy's actions. He rubbed his hand soothingly over Randy's back. "It's okay, Baby. It was only a dream. I'm right here...I'm fine...Now breathe for me and try to relax." He could feel the smaller man tremble as he touched him.

Randy tried to take deep slow breaths. "So-sorry Johnny." He croaked out. "Ju-just felt so real." He opened his eyes showing tears pooling in his steel colored orbs.  
"It's okay, Baby." John pulled Randy closer to lightly hold him. "I'm sorry you had to have that dream but I'm kind of glad to see how much you care about me. I know it's not easy for you to put in words."  
Randy tried to almost curl against John still shivering; he fought not to vocalize the pain he was feeling. "I-I wanted to di-die wi-with you...he...he just wanted to pa-patch me up...so he could just continue to torment me."

John pulled Randy a little closer as he felt his reaction until Randy was almost surrounded by his powerful arms. "Sadly it's normal to have nightmares after what you went through, Baby." John's tone was soft and comforting. "But he's gone. The bastard is dead and he can't hurt you anymore. I'm fine." His voice hitched. "You saved my life. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now. You are my hero, Ran."

"The pain...so...re-real...the...the blood..."He cringed gasping slightly. "I-I guess some was..." He licked his lips. "Ju-just not the who."  
John stroked Randy's cropped head to calm him. "Yeah. I hate it that someone had to die. But Hunter was a sick, sadistic man, Randy. You did what you had to in order to survive."  
"Yeah." Randy almost mumbled before trying to move. "Ca-can you grab me my bottle?"

"Sure, Man." John released Randy and went to grab his water bottle, handing it to him.  
Randy moved to sit on the edge of the bed to sip the water. "Next stop...um...maybe find out if there is a place...if there is time...um...some sort of first aid stuff." He cringed putting his hand over the bandage for the gunshot.  
"Sure, Babe. Damn hospital. "John glanced at his phone to see it was only about 6 am. "It's early. Do you want to try to catch some more rest?"

"Lay with me?" Randy almost whispered. "If...if you think there's enough space?"  
John gave Randy a warm smile. "We'll make room." He looked at the bed. "You want me in front or behind you?"  
Randy had to think a moment unsure at first. "You holding me...if that's ok?"  
John's heart melted as he climbed into the bed, squeezing behind Randy to hold him much like he had done while they were prisoners of Hunter. "My pleasure."

Randy tried to relax back down with a faint sigh. "Next order of business if we can...figure out how to turn out lights." He tried to chuckle closing his eyes. "Night John...Thank you."  
John kissed the back of Randy's neck, closing his eyes. "Yeah. Night, Ran. Love you."  
Randy lightly placed a hand over John's careful of his fingers with a faint sigh. "Same..." He whispered. "I may not say it easy...but same." A large dimpled smile filled John's face as he drifted off to sleep, content that his Viper finally admitted to loving him if only in his own way. In John's arms Randy actually slept peacefully, he snored lightly from his labored breath caused by the strain to his body.


End file.
